


L'amore è davvero complicato.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Lovely. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Charles affronterà la sua prima vera cotta tra alti e bassi.





	1. Arrivo a Maranello.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve. Adoro Seb in relazione con diverse persone e in questo caso scelgo Charles. Come sempre i commenti sono sempre graditi e anche le critiche se fatte con educazione.

'Sono sempre stato un ragazzo schietto, non ho mai fatto mistero delle mie ambizioni ne prima ne dopo essere entrato a far parte della Formula uno. Ho sempre inseguito il mio sogno senza permettere a nessuno di interferire con esso.' Era da un anno che correva in F1 con l'Alfa Romeo, il suo primo anno per l'esattezza, quindi dire che era stupito quando ha ricevuto l'offerta da parte della Ferrari al suo secondo anno era poco. Aveva camminato spedito fino alla grande struttura, a Maranello, dove sapeva chi di dovere era pronto ad accoglierlo, quello che non immaginava era la leggera tensione che cominciava a sentire.

"Ok Charles, adesso non è il momento di indugiare, entra, mostrati sicuro e soprattutto smettila di parlare da solo."

Fa un profondo respiro e finalmente entra, si sofferma alle porte notando che tutti avevano smesso di parlare e si erano voltati verso di lui, scorre velocemente i volti dei vari uomini li presenti passando velocemente da Mattia a Sebastian. Già, Sebastian, quattro volte campione del mondo, suo idolo e adesso suo compagno di squadra. Sembrava impossibile se pensava che solo l'anno prima lo osservava da lontano, se lo era ripromesso, avrebbe imparato da lui il più possibile.

"Benvenuto Charles."

Sussulta ridestandosi dai suoi pensieri voltandosi verso Mattia stringendogli la mano che solo in un secondo momento si era accorto gli stava porgendo, ok non era stata una grande entrata la sua e non era sfuggito a nessuno il suo essere un po' teso, convinzione confermata dalla mezza risata che era sicuro fosse arrivata dal suo compagno di squadra che in pochi passi gli era vicino dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.

"Vieni Charles, ti mostro la struttura mentre Mattia si occupa ancora di qualche particolare." Era palesemente nervoso, si leggeva chiaro dal suo sguardo o dai movimenti del corpo, poco fluidi e decisamente troppo rigidi e soprattutto non lo aveva ancora sentito pronunciare una sola parola, il che non era davvero da lui, dire che Charles era un entusiasta ne limitava davvero la descrizione. Cammina con lui vedendolo ammirare ogni particolare con l'emozione tipica dell'età, più guardava il ragazzo più gli sembrava di vedere se stesso alla sua età, forse nonostante tutto si prospettava un anno davvero interessante. "E con questo si conclude il nostro tour, adesso sai quello che ti occorre, non preoccuparti ti abituerai presto a tutto"

"Grazie Sebastian, io, wow, davvero sono tante cose, la Ferrari, tu, insomma, wow." Si gratta la nuca notando il mezzo sorriso dell'altro, ok sapeva di non essersi espresso bene, ma davvero era così tanto e tutto insieme che non sapeva tramutare in parole ciò che sentiva. Ancora una volta lo sente ridere e sente la mano poggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

"So cosa vuoi dire, ho capito perfettamente, la penso come te. Ho la sensazione che sarà un anno davvero interessante."

Passa ancora un po' di tempo a parlare con Sebastian sentendosi man mano rilassato, lo aveva sempre ammirato e ora che aveva modo di passare più tempo con lui sperava di poter essere per lui d'aiuto come più volte aveva fatto l'altro anche se era ancora di una squadra avversaria. Non era da lui dimenticare l'appoggio altrui, chiunque fosse, sentiva di poter contare su Sebastian ora che era in Ferrari così come aveva potuto quando lo aveva aiutato al simulatore l'anno prima. Va via sul calare del sole col cuore più leggero e con molto meno stress di questa mattina, si reca ad un bar non troppo lontano dove aveva promesso al suo migliore amico, Max Verstappen, che si sarebbero incontrati ma ovviamente era in ritardo, poco male aveva tempo per sedersi e riordinare le idee, passano una decina di minuti quando si sente chiamare. "Max, eccoti finalmente"

"Si si scusa ho avuto un paio di contrattempi amico ma eccomi." Si siede guardando l'amico che ordinava da bere per entrambi, sembrava spossato ma chiaramente felice, avevano sempre parlato di loro come due ragazzi che mal si sopportavano ma non era vero, lui e Charles erano amici, cari amici. Era inutile negare fosse leggermente tanto invidioso per la sua possibilità ma non avrebbe mai negato che l'amico la meritava. "Dai amico, racconta, non tralasciare nulla." Sorride in risposta all'enorme sorriso che nasce sulle labbra di Charles.

Charles è consapevole di aver monopolizzato il discorso da oltre trenta minuti ma davvero aveva così tante cose da raccontargli che non riusciva davvero a chiudere la bocca, parlava della struttura delle macchine, anche se non nei minimi dettagli, di Sebastian di come lo avesse accolto, di come gli avesse fatto da cicerone di co- "Perché quella faccia?" Aveva notato pian piano nascere un sorriso sulle labbra di Max ma non capiva cosa avesse innescato questa sua reazione.

"Charles, tutto davvero interessante ma, sono quindici minuti buoni che le sole cose che sento sono, Sebastian qua, Sebastian la, Sebastian ha detto Sebastian ha fatto." Ride alla faccia completamente rossa dell'amico. "Amico, la prossima frase è, fammi indovinare, amo Sebastian?"

Si alza di scatto mettendo irragionevolmente una mano sulla bocca dell'amico guardandosi attorno, certo era consapevole che erano abbastanza isolati a quell'ora ma... "Max, no Max, ok sono bisessuale ma so anche collaborare con qualcuno senza per forza prendermi una sbandata." 

"Dai Charles" alza gli occhi al cielo "guarda che non è mica un tabù, stai calmo ok." Nonostante fosse serio si lascia sfuggire un risolino. "Dai, ti prendevo in giro, rilassati mh?"

Guarda Max ancora consapevole del calore sulle proprie guance, certo non poteva negare che Sebastian fosse un uomo bello come pochi, a suo avviso, ovvio, non poteva negare di sentire ancora il calore sulla spalla dove lo aveva toccato per salutarlo o che aveva ancora la sensazione di sentire il suo profumo ma, no, ecco. Lui era Sebastian Vettel, non avrebbe mai avuto una sola possibilità con lui, e poi ora avrebbe dovuto spendere tutte le sue forze per realizzare il suo sogno in Ferrari, certo se l'amore fosse giunto lo avrebbe ben accolto, ma non Sebastian, loro erano compagni di squadra, compagni di squadra e nulla più. Guarda Max che lo guardava interrogativo e gli sorride sorseggiando la propria bevanda, non vedeva davvero l'ora che l'avventura avesse inizio.


	2. Una giornata di relax(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una giornata leggera passata con i nostri piloti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auguro buona lettura a tutti . Spero che vi piaccia e in caso fatemi sapere sempre con educazione . :)

Erano passati alcuni giorni dal suo arrivo a Maranello, si sentiva a pezzi per la tensione che aveva vissuto e per quello che ormai, gli era ben chiaro, i tifosi e la scuderia volevano da lui. Sbuffa mentre legge alcune notizie e sente il cellulare suonare, prendendolo un sorriso si apre sulle sue labbra leggendo il nome del suo amico e rispondendo immediatamente.

"Hey Max, a cosa devo la tua chiamata?"

"Heyyyy bhe io e un paio di amici stavamo pensando di andare in piscina e di spostarci al karaoke in serata, che cosa ne pensi? Ti unisci a noi?"

Ci pensa un po' ma poi decide che non c'e nulla di male a passare una giornata a svagarsi per una volta. "Si va bene ci sto."

"Ok, allora ci vediamo domani mattina alle 10 vicino all'entrata della piscina. Dormi bene amico."

Dopo aver riagganciato lascia tutto sulla scrivania e si alza andando a prendere le cose che gli sarebbero servite per il giorno dopo e si sistemò per andare a letto e svegliarsi presto il giorno dopo.

Vede Max alzare una mano, praticamente era l'ultimo arrivato o almeno lo immaginava vedendo che c'erano già altre persone oltre Max ossia Nico, Lewis, Gasly e anche lui, Sebastian.

"Ciao ragazzi, scusatemi ho fatto il prima possibile."

"Tranquillo, siamo arrivati adesso tutti" sorride voltandosi verso il resto del gruppo che saluta a sua volta Charles." Allora entriamo?"

Tutti scoppiarono in una breve risata vedendo Max correre eccitato verso le sdraio, non era una novità che amasse la piscina, tutti lo raggiunsero poggiando le varie cose nelle proprie zone. Sedendosi Charles nota che era seduto esattamente fra Max e Seb. Si sofferma a guardare il compagno e doveva ammettere che non era male, si riscuote e si volta verso Max che stava insistendo per andare in acqua.

"Ahhah ho capito ho capito andiamo." Si alza e poi corre con lui e Gasly andandosi a tuffare in piscina e ridendo quando sente che l'addetto alla sicurezza fa un rimprovero per il loro comportamento.

"Hey Max ma dove sono andati Nico e Lewis? "Si era voltato mentre giocavano con un pallone e aveva notato che Sebastian era seduto da solo.

"Sono andati sullo scivolo acquatico, quei due sanno essere davvero due bambini quando vogliono. "Ridacchia e segue il suo sguardo notando che cadeva nuovamente su Sebastian.

"Lui non sembra molto contento di essere qui."

"Non pensarlo nemmeno, posso assicurarti che se non avesse voluto non sarebbe stato qui."

"Si, infatti non devi farci caso se è un pò giù, è che da un pò ha rotto con una donna e per lui era davvero importante. "Il francese si avvicina di più a loro "l'ho sentito da Nico e Lewis, certo loro ne sanno più di me."

"Bene, ma se volevano distrarlo non lo dovevano lasciare solo no? " Nota che Sebastian alza lo sguardo e sorride nella loro direzione e si sente avvampare sentendo poi Max gridare.

"Hey Seb, andiamo a fare un giro che cosa ne pensi? Magari su quello"indica lo scivolo gigante e vede poi Sebastian avvicinarsi.

"Bhe non mi aspettavo certo che Nico e Lewis fossero i primi ad andarci." Entra in acqua sentendo la sensazione di freddo invaderlo ma era anche una sesazione davvero molto piacevole e si immerge completamente passando una mano fra i capelli. "non ditemi che siete più vecchi di noi."

"Non hai mai sentito parlare dei giovani vecchi no?"

"Certo che li conosco Max, li ho qui dinanzi a me" ride e poi ricambia tutta l'acqua che il ragazzo gli stava buttando addosso.

"Dai dai andiamo, altrimenti chiuderanno la piscina prima che proviamo lo scivolo."

"Gasly piano, siamo già stati sgridati per la corsa in piscina."

"Allora perché tu corri Max?"

Charles sorride e li vede andare spostando lo sguardo su Sebastian. "Se non ti va possiamo anche fare qualche tiro col pallone o prendere qualcosa da bere."

"Vada pure per il pallone e la bevanda" sorride e passa il pomeriggio a giocare con Charles ridendo e scherzando colpendolo poi con il pallone quando si distrae per l'arrivo degli altri. "E Sebastian vince" ride.

"Questo si chiama barare" ride a sua volta massaggiandosi la testa."

"No questo si chiama vincere ad ogni costo" ride e si avvicina agli altri ragazzi cominciando a parlare con Nico e Lewis ridendo e indicando lo scivolo e scuotendo la testa. 

"Charles perché non sei venuto con noi?"

Stava per rispondere quando vede che un ghigno si apre sul volto sia di Max che di Gasly "ma quanto potete essere stupidi?" Parla con finta esasperazione "e io che vi prendo anche sul serio." Scuote la testa e si avvia al bordo seguendo gli altri tre che erano andati ad asciugarsi.

"Scusa sai sembrava che tu volessi disfarti di noi due."

"No Max" ridacchia nervoso "no, perché semplicemente siete stati voi a proporre la cosa e correre avanti." Prende il suo asciugamano e inizia ad asciugarsi sentendo Nico proporre di andare a mangiare qualcosa e ignorando un Max che gli diceva che si comportava come se non gli fosse piaciuto, risponde che anche lui è affamato e quindi è d'accordo.

Una volta che si erano cambiati e fatti una doccia veloce si erano diretti in un pub per prendere qualcosa che consumarono fra qualche aneddoto divertente e qualche birra prima di alzarsi e andare al karaoke.

"Allora" Sebastian stava guardando divertito tutti, la serata gli aveva fatto bene e lo potevano notare chiaramente. "Chi sarà il primo a farci sentire come si canta?"

"Ovviamente io no? Conosci qualcuno di migliore?" Un Lewis divertito si avvicina al microfono selezionando una canzone d'amore che canta senza mai distogliere gli occhi da Nico che lo guardava con un sorriso decisamente innamorato mordendosi di tanto in tanto il labbro, cosa che Charles notò chiedendosi perché nessun altro sembrava in imbarazzo finché non vide Lewis finire e scendere mentre premeva le labbra su quelle di Nico che si strinse a lui come se la stanza fosse stata vuota. 

"Charles perché quella faccia?" Un Sebastian incuriosito in modo divertito si avvicina a lui mentre sorseggia qualcosa che avevano preso. 

"Loro... loro, insomma loro lo sai no? Cioè li hai visto no?"

"Che c'è? Per caso sei omofobo?" La voce di Sebastian sembrava così fredda all'improvviso, sapeva che erano grandi amici e non voleva che qualcuno li potesse giudicare.

"No, per nulla... io" non voleva certo dire che era bisessuale ma alla fine non ne vedeva lo sbaglio "bhe, io sono bisessuale ma... "si ferma "shockkissimo"

"Come scusa?"

"E' il superlativo di shock, shockkissimo. "Ride appena "non lo sapevo e mi sono bloccato ma io non ho nessun problema ok?" Vede Sebastian battergli una pacca sulla spalla e avvicinandosi ai suoi amici poi ridendo. 

"Hey tutto bene Charles?"

"Si scusami Max, ero imbambolato ahahah" ci pensa "ma allora tu e Gasly siete gli unici a non essere una coppia."

Lo guardano perplessi cominciando a ridere come pazzi. "Da quando tu e Seb vi siete dichiarati scusa? Siete una coppia e ce lo siamo persi?" Scoppia nuovamente a ridere insieme a Gasly vedendo gli altri tre guardarli come se fossero impazziti di colpo.

"I bambini hanno bevuto troppo alcool" Lewis li guarda ridendo insieme agli altri due.

"Max, Gasly piantatela, non intendevo quello, anzi non intendevo nulla. "Fa scomparire il broncio rilassandosi e poi li spinge cominciando a ridere a sua volta per poi prendere il microfono e decide di cantare con quei due e di lasciare tutti i pensieri. Aveva appena cominciato questa nuova avventura, avrebbe avuto modo di preoccuparsi più in la, per ora voleva solo divertirsi con tutti loro.


	3. San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il primo San Valentino che Charles passa in Ferrari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accetto critiche ovviamente sempre con educazione.

Erano passati mesi dal suo arrivo a Maranello, aveva conosciuto meglio il suo compagno di squadra, lo aveva conosciuto come persona e non solo come il grande pilota che era. In questi mesi i due si sono avvicinati tanto condividendo anche alcuni vissuti piuttosto intimi. Uno di questi vissuti era proprio ora dinanzi al box Ferrari a parlare con Sebastian, Hanna. Non riusciva a capire che cosa i due si stessero dicendo ma l'espressione del compagno non era delle più felici. Non sa esattamente cosa lo spinge ad intromettersi, avviene tutto ancora prima che le informazioni arrivino al cervello, si avvicina ai due ignorando lo sguardo sorpreso del tedesco e parla direttamente alla donna.

"Io non so cosa sia successo tra voi due, ma so che Sebastian ti ama tanto, ora non so perché sei qui ma ti prego di ascolt-"

"Charles."

"No Sebastian io voglio solo lei capisca quello che provi, ma forse sei qui perché lo hai già capito?"

"Charles..."

"Scusa io non volevo intromettermi, volevo solo dirvi che faccio il tifo per voi."

"Charles... è venuta solo a restituirmi le chiavi." Cala il silenzio per qualche minuto prima che prende le chiavi del suo appartamento che aveva dato alla sua ex vedendola poi allontanarsi.

Non poteva crederci, si era intromesso inutilmente creando anzi una situazione se possibile ancora più imbarazzante. Si volta verso di lui mortificato oltre ogni misura.

"Scusa, ti prego ti prego scusami Sebastian, hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato con me, guarda, mollami anche un pugno se la cosa può farti star meglio."

Si volta verso il compagno ascoltando le sue parole accennando un sorriso. "Charles no-"

"No davvero, mi sono intromesso nella tua vita e non avevo alcun diritto di farlo, probabilmente adesso a causa mia stai anche peggio."

"No Charles, in realtà un po' c'avevo sperato anche io, ma non è così, è una vita che non riesce ad accettare, non è colpa tua." Accenna un sorriso per poi avviarsi verso i propri meccanici.

Da quel particolare incontro erano passati ormai giorni e Sebastian sembrava stare meglio, cammina tranquillo per i paddok quando vede due suoi amici cercare di attirare la sua attenzione sbracciandosi e con un sorriso fa una mezza corsa raggiungendoli. "Ehy ragazzi, che succede?" Guarda Max mostrargli un giornalino.

"Amico sai che giorno è domani? San Valentino."

Ride "Ok non è mai stato nel mio interesse festeggiarlo."

"E dai non fare l'asociale, io e Nico abbiamo pensato che tanto per passare una giornata diversa potremmo divertirci a preparare del cioccolato o una torta, queste ricette sembrano facili."

"Non lo so amico." Si volta sentendo Nico ridere.

"Suvvia Charles, non vorrai dirmi che non vuoi prepararlo perché sei una frana in cucina? O forse ti preoccupa di non avere nessuno a cui regalarli?" Ride con Max del broncio che il Monegasco mette su voltandosi poi quando entra Sebastian.

"Oh state parlando di dolci al cioccolato? Bhe io sono molto goloso quindi se non hai nessuno a cui darli puoi darli a me." Sorride divertito vedendo il leggero imbarazzo sul volto del ragazzo. "Se posso esprimere una preferenza io vorrei una torta al cioccolato."

"I-io non ho nessuna intenzione di farne, cioè, non lo so." Ecco, era tipico di lui, quando era imbarazzato non azzeccava più una parola.

Ride "ho solo espresso una preferenza ma, se non vuoi darmi il dolce non fa nulla."

Vede Sebastian pizzicarlo dolcemente sulla guancia e in quel momento decide di unirsi ai due per preparare i dolci al cioccolato. Finita la torta nota che, non per vantarsi, ma gli era venuta davvero bene. Decide di decorarla ugualmente anche se non era nulla di formale aggiungendo una scritta che recitava -Per il miglior compagno di squadra.- Saluta Nico vedendo che era più che emozionato, bhe era normale, a differenza sua la torta di Nico era per la persona che amava, si ritrova senza volerlo ad invidiarlo, anche a lui non sarebbe dispiaciuto avere qualcuno che lo amasse e da amare. Era concentrato in questi pensieri quando la voce di Max lo riscuote.

"Ehy Charles, noi due siamo amici no? Ho avuto modo di notare che ti sei avvicinato a Sebastian davvero tanto, poi quando ti ha chiesto del dolce bhe... che cosa è Sebastian per te? Ti prego non rispondere compagno di squadra." Lo guarda serio.

Viene preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda del compagno non sapendo esattamente come rispondere "No Max, no davvero, non è mica qualcosa di speciale, insomma siamo solo amici, io non provo quel genere di sentimenti devi credimi." Abbassa la testa stringendo il pacchetto, no, tra lui e Sebastian non poteva esserci nemmeno l'ombra di un sentimento, se era difficile essere amici più che rivali quando si era compagni di squadra figurarsi essere qualcosa di più.

"Ti credo, se dici che le cose stanno così va bene."

"Puoi giurarci amico" Lo saluta avviandosi per rientrare, cominciava a fare tardi e anche piuttosto fresco, nella fretta di tornare però non si era accorto che proprio il suo compagno di squadra aveva sentito l'intera conversazione.

Arriva di corsa in mattina ai Box tenendo ben nascosto il pacchetto guardandosi attorno notando che Sebastian era isolato concentrato sulla sua macchina e decide di dargli adesso il dolcetto. "Buongiorno Seb. tieni ti ho portato la torta:" Sorride inizialmente al compagno, sorriso che si affievolisce man mano che vede Sebastian alzarsi con uno sguardo davvero cupo.

"Non lo voglio."

Sussulta incredulo alle sue parole per poi scuotere appena la testa. "No aspetta, scusa ma davvero non capisco, io ho preparato il dolce solo per te, perché tu hai detto che lo volevi, perché adesso non lo vuoi più."

"Perché non lo voglio più e basta, vallo a dare a qualcuno che conti qualcosa no? Ne avrai di ragazzine che ti vanno dietro."

"Sebastian ma cosa di-" Si volta sentendo schiamazzi e battutine, erano stati raggiunti da tutti i loro meccanici.

"Ehy ehy ragazzi guardate, il piccolo Charles sta regalando del cioccolato a Seb."

"Wooow ragazzi che scoop a quanto pare abbiamo un nuovo amore."

"Dai Seb non fare il timido e accetta" ridono guardando i due in completo imbarazzo.

"Non è come pensate non mi sta dando alcun dolce." Sperava davvero se la bevessero ma così non era quando si sente rispondere che si sentiva odore di cioccolato.

Stringe il pacchetto per poi voltarsi "ha ragione, non ho nessun dolce da dargli, non a lui." Esce infuriato dai paddok, non capiva davvero la reazione del tedesco, perché lo aveva rifiutato? Seduto vicino al muretto fuori si accorge solo dopo che i suoi amici lo avevano raggiunto sedendoglisi accanto. Apre il pacchetto mangiando con loro il dolce e ringrazia che nessuno dei due faccia alcun commento.

L'indomani arriva ai box con la chiara intenzione di ignorare l'accaduto ma la prima cosa che nota è lo sguardo di Sebastian su di se, lo incrocia ma prosegue andando ad occuparsi della propria macchina.

"Scusa." Guarda verso il compagno più giovane "mi dispiace per il modo in cui ho reagito."

Si volta incrociando i suoi occhi, sembrava sincero, il suo sguardo era pentito e ciò lo fa sorridere. "Ah non importa Seb, era solo un dolce informale dopotutto, ma ti assicuro che era davvero buono." Lo prende un po' in giro ridendo.

Sorride "si era solo informale, ma sono sicurissimo che fosse davvero buono."


	4. Mi sto davvero innamorando?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles inizia a capire che probabilmente non è solo amicizia quella che vuole da Sebastian.

Il lavoro in scuderia non era facile ma a lui le cose facili non gli erano mai piaciute anche perché non gli davano nessuna soddisfazione. "bene, anche questa è fatta" sorride soddisfatto quando sente dei passi dietro di lui e si alza contento "ciao Seb!"

"Hey Charles come andiamo? Vedo che qui hai finito, che ne pensi se facciamo una pausa e prendiamo un gelato?" Nota il suo sguardo "tranquillo, ho avvertito la scuderia" ridacchia vedendolo illuminarsi "te lo offro io quindi" gli da dei soldi "vallo a prendere su su."

Lo guarda perplesso "COSA? E questo lo chiami offrire? Ma non potevi andarci tu no? "Lo guarda con un broncio, ovviamente finto, sentendo la mano di Sebastian poggiarsi sulla sua testa e accarezzarlo.

"Eh no bimbo piccino non si parla così alle persone più grandi di te." Usa un tono come se stesse rimproverando un bambino di due anni e ride nel vederlo scansargli la mano e andare a prenderli borbottando.

"Quel Sebastian, alla fine altro che offrire voleva solo che qualcuno gli prendesse il gelato." Mentre ordina due coni e aspetta si gode la leggera brezza che soffiava nel paddok. Amava stare vicino alla sua macchina ma doveva ammettere che quella pausa gli serviva, per non parlare del fatto che era felice che Sebastian e lui erano un team niente male. Erano rivali eppure agivano come due amici e doveva ammetterlo, forse cominciava anche a piacergli un po'. "No questo è assolutamente impossibile" nota il gelataio perplesso "oh grazie" sorride e lasciando i soldi torna alla scuderia dove finge di lanciarglielo addosso prima di porgerglielo fra le risate, almeno doveva ammettere che era buono. "Devo dire che ci voleva davvero, ma la prossima volta che vuoi offrire vedi di portare a termine anche il servizio ok?"

"Oh dai, non ti ho nemmeno imposto un gusto perché andando da solo hai scelto quello che volevi no?"

"Il gelato è gelato e lo sai bene anche tu" sentono delle risate e vedono i loro meccanici che stavano rientrando.

"ecco che la nostra vecchia coppia di sposini che ricomincia a battibeccare."

"Non siamo una coppia" lo dicono insieme e si guardano sentendo che nuove risate si fanno presenti.

"Benissimo a quanto pare sono anche ben sincronizzati. Dai andiamo a fare quello che dobbiamo." Si avviano verso le macchine e ci lavorano fino alla fine del pomeriggio. A fine giornata si cambia e, uscendo, vede Max che lo stava aspettando salutandolo. "Hey, che ci fai qui? Anche tu hai appena finito?"

"Si e ho pensato di aspettarti così potevamo anche passare in un negozio di articoli sportivi se ti va."

"Oh si più che volentieri amico" sorride e si avvia con lui chiacchierando e ridendo di ogni cosa, era felice del rapporto che si stava creando fra loro due, o meglio, il modo in cui stava diventando più intimo. Entrano nel negozietto e deve ammettere che, se anche piccolo, è davvero ben fornito. Mentre Max si allontana per vedere un reparto si ferma a vedere un polsino ricordando che Sebastian odiava non avere vicino a se qualcosa per detergere il sudore prima che finisse negli occhi. "Mmmh perché no" lo prende pensieroso finché una commessa non gli chiede se vuole acquistarlo e nota Max arrivare alle spalle dopo averlo pagato e fatto incartare. 

"Come mai lo hai incartato? Non è per te?"

"Ovviamente no genio" ride "cosa mi faccio un auto regalo? E non è nemmeno per te" gli fa una sorta di linguaccia uscendo con lui. "L'ho preso per Seb, credo che possa essere utile."

"Seb, Seb e ancora Seb" lo guarda "amico da quando sei in Ferrari non pensi ad altro davvero."

"Ma che dici Max? E' solo un pensiero sciocco e nulla di più."

"Bhe i polsini servono anche a me sai?"

"Bhe eri nel negozio potevi prenderteli sai?" ride e gli da una pacca correndo avanti "dai ci vediamo domani Max, buon proseguo di giornata." Sorride e poi corre a casa.

"Questo è per te." Al mattino presto vede già Sebastian vicino al computer per analizzare dei dati e lo vede inarcare un sopracciglio accennando un sorriso.

"Perché mai dovrei accettare un regalo? Non mi sembra che sia una qualche ricorrenza no?"

"Bhe io... non lo so era solo un pensiero, o meglio solo un polsino, so che ti piace." Si interrompe e scuote la testa "no sai cosa? Lascia stare, alla fine lo posso mettere io" si volta e apre il pacchetto indossandolo "ecco e mi sta anche molto bene." Prima di andarsene sente la mano di Sebastian stringere il suo polso e sfilargli il polsino indossandolo.

"Bhe, sta molto bene anche a me, grazie Charles." Sorride e poi torna a sedersi continuando ad ascoltare i suoi meccanici.

"Di nulla" borbotta appena e poi sorride e va a fare il suo lavoro prima di chiudere la giornata e tornare a casa con Max come ormai era d'abitudine fare. Mentre camminano vede Lando scherzare e ridere con altri, sembrava un ragazzo dolce e che amava molte cose e non solo la vittoria come invece era ricordato lui. "Sai Max, a volte penso che io sia troppo ossessionato dalla vittoria, ok ho solo 21 anni ma non credo che in questa età esista solo questa." Tiene la testa abbassata mettendo le mani nel giubbotto coprendosi meglio.

"Hey Charles, che cosa ti succede? Non sembri nemmeno tu. Stai parlando come se tu fossi innamorato sai?"

"Dici davvero?"

"Eeh si amico."

"Spero di no, sarebbe davvero un grave problema questo." Anche perché non poteva certo non sapere a chi sarebbero stati indirizzati i suoi sentimenti."

"Ahahah e perché scusa?" La sua domanda si perde nel sentire delle urla elettrizzate e nel vedere Sebastian circondato da fan adoranti con cui si mostrava molto gentile. "Ah bhe, il nostro amico ne ha di corteggiatrici mmh?"

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui?!" Non avrebbe mai immaginato che, Nonostante Sebastian fosse davvero un bell'uomo, fosse così preso di mira. Ancora peggio non capiva perchè' questa cosa lo faceva sentire infastidito e timoroso che qualcuna poteva essere la sua scelta.


	5. La consapevolezza di Charles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ,tra alti e bassi,Charles ammette i suoi sentimenti...almeno a se stesso.

L'aria era fresca, aveva talmente tante cose da fare, essere passato in una grande scuderia significava anche aver decuplicato gli sforzi da un anno all'altro. Non era una cosa negativa però, tutto l'allenamemento,i test e altro lo aiutava a smaltire il nervosismo che ultimamente sentiva sempre presente anche se non era chiaro da cosa derivasse, o meglio, lo sapeva in verità ma non era pronto ad ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso. Il motivo di tale nervosismo si presenta ai box proprio in quel momento, no, non si meraviglia di sentirsi leggermente infastidito quando vede che Seb è in compagnia di una fan con un pass speciale, si avvicina a lui quando vede lei allontanarsi per un momento. "Ehy Seb, ma guarda che giovane donna, oooh abbiamo un maniaco tra noi?" Ride, ovviamente stava scherzando, il suo compagno era un uomo meraviglioso.

ride a sua volta guardandolo "ma cosa dici Charles, lo sai che sono un bravo ragazzo io." Si volta sorridendo vedendo la fan gettarsi letteralmente contro di lui prendendolo a braccetto tirandolo per andare a visitare un po' la zona in sua compagnia. "Ci vediamo Charles."

Alza la mano in segno di saluto vedendolo allontanarsi con la ragazza, sentiva una strana malinconia crescere seguita a ruota da non poca gelosia. "Questa qua non è davvero normale, ma per nulla proprio."

"Oh a quanto pare qualcuno sta sperimentando la gelosia eh?"

Sussulta voltandosi di scatto col cuore a mille guardando poi il suo amico Max. "Max sei tu, che cosa vuoi dire? Scusa amico ma non ti seguo."

"No tu fingi di non seguirmi, se non ti fai avanti qualcuno prima o poi ti porterà via Sebastian." Lo guarda serio. "Charles..."

"E allora faccia come vuole." Saluta Max avviandosi alle docce, stava ripensando alle parole del suo amico che lo portavano ad analizzare l'intera mattinata. Perché Max sembrava essere così sicuro su dei sentimenti che nemmeno lui ancora aveva capito? Certo era il suo più caro amico quindi non poteva negare che lo conoscesse davvero bene, ma... "Oh basta con tutti questi pensieri, adesso pranzo e poi nuovamente a capofitto nel lavoro. Raggiunge il tavolo di Seb decidendo di unirsi a lui per pranzo, era impegnato ancora in una conversazione ma stavolta, almeno con un meccanico. Stava mangiando mezzo assorto nei suoi pensieri quando il suo sguardo cattura il polsino al braccio di Sebastian.

"Lo porto sempre con me."

"Cosa?"

"Il polsino" sorride "ormai averlo per me è un'abitudine, lo tengo praticamente sempre." Guarda il ragazzo in volto e potrebbe giurare di vedere una nota di felicità in più. "Vedi, questo polsino me lo ha regalato un mio piccolo e dolce fan, ho la sensazione che mi porti fortuna." Ride guardando la sua espressione.

"Ehy! Mi stai prendendo in giro?" Ovviamente non era davvero offeso infatti comincia a ridacchiare a sua volta contagiato dal tedesco.

"Scusa ti lascio, quasi dimenticavo che dovevo parlare con Lewis." Passa svelto scompigliando scherzosamente i capelli di lui allontanandosi poi svelto ridendo prima che lo colpisse. Non aveva molto tempo ma non poteva dare buca a Lewis si erano messi d'accordo per una cena tra amici ma non avevano chiarito l'ora o il giorno, voleva mettere in chiaro che non avrebbe potuto oggi dato che la fan sarebbe rimasta con lui per tutto il giorno. Cammina filato fino a raggiungere il box di Lewis percorrendolo tranquillo, si chiedeva dove diavolo fosse andato a finire, gli aveva scritto un messaggio per incontrarsi ma inutile dire che non lo aveva nemmeno visualizzato. Si stava quasi per arrendere quando una porta socchiusa attira la sua attenzione, non ci riflette davvero tanto prima di avvicinarsi d'altronde non faceva nulla di male, voleva solo vedere se l'amico c'era, e si, lui era la, ma non era solo. Col senno di poi non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi perché non era andato via, sapeva solo di essere rimasto paralizzato. L'inglese stava baciando con passione le labbra del biondo tedesco che si stringeva a lui spingendo il bacino a sfregare con forza contro il pilota Mercedes. Le magliette finiscono in un angolo con velocità e vengono subito dimenticate, negli occhi di Lewis si leggeva un amore senza eguali per Nico, un'amore e una passione che forse non riservava nemmeno alla Formula Uno. Le sue mani accarezzavano il corpo del biondo con una reverenza e calma che credeva impossibile in certi momenti. Nico dal canto suo aveva chiuso gli occhi con forza poggiandosi completamente al muro alle sue spalle, il suo volto completamente arrossato dal desiderio e il suo corpo sembrava plasmarsi sotto le mani dell'amante. Il desiderio di Lewis prese il sopravvento, la calma era finita e ora divorava letteralmente le labbra del compagno, taceva le sue suppliche e il suo invocare il suo nome spingendo con forza la lingua nella bocca di lui, apre quasi con rabbia i pantaloni abbassando i boxer il necessario prima di sollevare letteralmente Nico tra le braccia, un Nico letteralmente nudo, che viene inchiodato al muro e graffia la schiena dell'Inglese quando questo con una spinta secca si appropria del suo corpo tacendo un palese grido di lui con un bacio passando poi a baciare le piccole lacrime che erano sfuggite agli occhi di Nico. Era in lui, stava davvero osservando i suoi due amici mentre? E' in quel momento che quasi senza accorgersene è dentro la stanza, nota lo sguardo di Nico sorpreso come lo era quello di Lewis quando si volta per scoprire cosa avessero incrociato gli occhi dell'amante. "I-io, mi dispiace." Corre via tirando la porta per farla chiudere correndo quanto più velocemente sentendo le guance in fiamme superando anche Charles, aveva bisogno di un minuto da solo.

Aveva visto il compagno di squadra tornare ai box letteralmente di corsa, non si spiegava il perché ma sentiva era meglio non disturbarlo quindi continua a lavorare sulla sua macchina e nel giro di una decina di minuti vede arrivare un Lewis e un Nico palesemente divertiti. "Se cercate Sebastian lui è nel suo box."

"Si volevamo vederlo" Lewis cerca di non ridere mentre parla ma era dura.

"Posso sapere cosa è successo?" Sente la storia raccontata da Nico e Lewis e non può fare a meno di unirsi alle loro risate, risate che esplodono letteralmente qundo il tedesco interessato ricompare dinanzi a loro.

"Banda di idiota la finite di ridere?" Ovviamente le sue parole non erano mirate ad offendere.

Guarda il compagno di squadra cercando di calmare le risate. "Suvvia Seb queste sono cose che possono capitare, non sei mica il solo che becca qualcuno a fare sesso"

"Allora speriamo non capitino troppo spesso mi è quasi venuto un infarto." Sente le risate dei tre farsi ancora più forti e minaccia seriamente di ucciderli se non la smettono.

"Allora, dato che alla fine non sono riuscito a concludere vuoi almeno dirmi come mai mi cercavi?"

"Ah si, riguardo la nostra cena." Saluta Charles allontanandosi con i due chiacchierando.

Mentre li vede allontanarsi sente ancora quella malinconia pervaderlo, torna alla macchina sentendo poi un colpo leggero dietro la testa e si volta guardando Max negli occhi.

"Amico, davvero, non posso più vederti così, è da giorni che sembri spento." Si siede per terra accanto a lui. "Sai bene che non serva te lo dica io, ma se continui così mi ci vedo costretto. Sai perché sei così giù di morale? Perché in questi mesi ti sei innamorato di Sebastian."

Guarda l'amico tornando poi a guardare il pavimento, era inutile continuare a negare, ormai lo sapeva bene.

Finalmente giunge la sera, non vedeva l'ora di andare a casa, esce dal paddock e nota Sebastian salutare la fan prima di voltarsi verso di lui. In cuor suo si sentiva onestamente sollevato, Seb aveva mantenuto con lei un comportamento consueto e nulla di più, non poteva comunque negare fosse felice di vederla andare via.

"Ehy Charles, rientri? Bhe faccio la strada con te." Si avvicina vedendo il suo sguardo vacuo e decide di giocare un po' per farlo sorridere, afferra il cellulare del ragazzo cominciando a correre e come previsto si vede subito inseguito sentendolo confuso. Ad un certo punto si volta vedendolo non riuscire a fermarsi finendogli letteralmente tra le braccia. "Preso."

Sussulta "come preso? Ero io ad inseguire te." Lo vede ridere e a quel punto non poteva più tornare indietro, ridacchia a sua volta spingendolo scherzosamente. No, non lo negherò mai più, io sono innamorato di te, Sebastian Vettel.


	6. Ok, è arrivato il momento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles troverà finalmente il coraggio di affrontare Seb?

"Hey Charles ti disturbo?"

Il monegasco alza lo sguardo un po' imbambolato e confuso, non è che Lewis gli avesse mai parlato più di tanto se non in ambito gara. "No, dimmi pure" si solleva avvicinandosi a lui.

"Bene, io e i ragazzi, quelli della piscina, abbiamo deciso che sarebbe stato bello organizzare un'altra giornata fuori e stavolta, perché no, al mare." Lo indica e accenna un sorriso "tu sei dei nostri non è vero? Dai vedrai che ti divertirai."

"Io? Ma certo, certo perché no" sorride, infondo non gli dispiacevano queste uscite un pò particolari che qualche volta avvenivano in questo strano gruppetto che si era formato.

"benissimo allora Max ti aspetta a casa sua così partiamo tutti da li e non avremo problemi nel trovarci." Una breve alzata di mano stava ad indicare che non c'era altro da dire e si avvia verso Nico circondandolo appena con il braccio e guardandolo con un sorriso che avrebbe tanto voluto che qualcuno riservasse anche a lui.

Era carico di un borsone con l'occorrente per passare una notte dal suo amico e il giorno dopo in spiaggia, appena arrivato nemmeno suona che la porta viene aperta. "Max, ma che fai mi aspettavi dietro la porta?" Dopo una risata di entrambi lo segue nella sua camera che era basica ma molto ideale ai gusti del proprietario. "Sai, sono rimasto stupito di trovarmi Lewis nel box per invitarmi."

"Hahaha ah si? Bhe ha fatto lo stesso con me quindi mi aveva detto che avrebbe invitato tutti lui personalmente. "Alza le spalle e poi si siede sul letto sorridendo" che intenzioni hai? Sei pronto?"

"Mh? Per la spiaggia?" Guarda il borsone "si penso di no-"

"ma che me ne importa del tuo maledetto borsone? Sto parlando di Sebastian! Insomma amico lo sai che l'estate è nata anche per avere delle storie non è vero? Insomma Love, Romance mi capisci?"

"Non sono stupido Max ma non capisco perché pens-"

"Adesso basta dai. Io voglio aiutarti ma non posso farlo se continui a prendermi in giro in questo modo." Si alza e si avvicina a lui "Charles, tu ami Sebastian, ho ragione vero?"

Lo guarda sentendo il cuore battere all'impazzata e il volto completamente rosso, annuisce non potendo più negarlo anche perché non poteva più far finta di nulla. 

"Benissimo, allora adesso andiamo a letto e da domani io farò tutto il possibile."

Era incredibile, si erano andati a cambiare e mancava solo Sebastian mentre tutti indossavano già la crema solare prima di entrare in acqua, il posto era favoloso e la brezza marina lo stava esaltando quando sente Max radunare tutti e si volta anche lui verso l'amico.

"Ragazzi oggi dobbiamo lasciare Seb e Charles da soli il più possibile, così che il nostro amico possa finalmente confessargli quello che prova."

"MAX MA CHE FAI?"

"Ah tranquillo" una risata esce dalle labbra del ragazzo inglese "guarda che lo abbiamo capito tutti eccetto Seb, molto probabilmente, sai?

"Comunque per noi va bene" Nico sorride a Charles "mi raccomando eh" gli fa un occhiolino prima di sentire l'altro ragazzo arrivare. "Finalmente Sebby ahahah."

"Scusate ragazzi non riuscivo più ad uscire" ride e poi si avvicina al gruppo ma prima che aggiungesse altro sente Nico parlare nuovamente. 

"LewLew andiamo a fare una passeggiata vicino alla riva io e te?" Gli prende la mano e lo tira con se mentre Max da un colpo a Gasly.

"Facciamo una sfida di nuoto io e te, su vediamo se sei veramente così bravo" corre in acqua seguito dal ragazzo. 

"Ma quando mai ho detto una cosa simile?"

Sebastian alza un sopracciglio ridendo poi "bhe, sono un gruppo molto unito." Guarda Charles e gli scompiglia i capelli "dai andiamo, che facciamo qui?" Corre in acqua con lui e lo spinge poi facendolo cadere e sentendo il ragazzino tirarlo a sua volta mentre usciva ridendo tenendo le mani chiuse e scuotendo la testa per liberarsi dell'acqua in eccesso "guarda che cosa ho trovato, un tuo amico, avete la stessa taglia." Ride e gli mostra un piccolo paguro che si ritira appena Charles cerca di toccarlo "ecco lo hai spaventato" ride allontanandosi un po' e rilasciandolo dove nessuno poteva fargli male per sbaglio.

Charles nota che stranamente la zona era silenziosa e si volta notando che gli amici si erano riuniti per giocare con il pallone. Appena si rivoltava tornavano silenziosi e si rigira notando che adesso fingevano di parlare e quindi capisce immediatamente che stavano semplicemente osservando ogni sua mossa, questo lo stava rendendo davvero nervoso tanto da non sentire nemmeno Sebastian chiamarlo.

"Charles? Charles, Charles hey Charles ci senti ancora?"

"Si?" si volta teso e poi sente una cascata d'acqua finirgli addosso mentre Sebastian se la rideva, questo lo aveva aiutato a rilassarsi e ricambia ben presto il favore. Ridendo cerca di indietreggiare sentendo poi un dolore lancinante alla caviglia che lo porta quasi a cadere lanciando una piccola imprecazione prima che Sebastian lo afferri e tiri a se sollevandolo di peso nel vedere che si era procurato alcune ferite alla gamba finendo su uno scoglio poco lontano. "Tranquillo c'è una piccola infermeria" Lo porta fino alla zona medica seguito dagli altri che lo guardano preoccupato mentre tutto il piede e la caviglia gli viene fasciata. 

"Che sfiga pazzesca ahah ma come si fa a non vedere uno scoglio e finirci sopra?"

"Sai Lewis se lo avessi visto di certo non ci sarei andato a sbattere ti pare? "Sospira un po' irritato "per oggi basta andate pure io me ne resto sulla spiaggia. 

"Figurati se ti lasciamo solo Charles!" Max lo guarda e scuote la testa "voi siete della stessa scuderia e fra compagni ci si da man forte non pensi Seb?"

"Per me non ci sono problemi, tanto non mi andava di fare altri bagni, andate pure non preoccupatevi ci penso io." Dopo che i ragazzi sono tornati in acqua lui si ferma al distributore prendendo due bevande e poggiandola dietro la spalla di Charles sorridendo nel vederlo sussultare. "Hey bello che ci fai qui da solo e con quel broncio?Vuoi giocare un po' con me?" Ride e gli fa una linguaccia quando lo vede girarsi "pensavi che fosse un abbordaggio eh? "Ride nel sentirlo protestare e gli porge la bevanda. "Si sta calmando un po' il dolore alla gamba?"

"S- si grazie mille" prende la bevanda "e anche per questa" sorride e inizia a berne un pò senza notare che gli altri dalla riva stavano a guardare come le cose si stessero mettendo fra di loro.

"Vuoi che ti cambi già il tutto?Sembra che si stia già sporcando."

"No no va bene così grazie mille."

"Come vuoi tu" torna a bere prima di sentire Leclerc schiarirsi la voce. 

"Grazie per essere qui" lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio "devo dire che sei una persona premurosa" si gratta la testa. "Pensa se per caso questo mi facesse innamorare di te, tu che cosa faresti in quel caso?" Guarda dinanzi a se e poi lo vede ridere e scuotere la testa. 

"Oh Charles, ma come ti vengono in mente cose così assurde?" Scuote la testa ma poi sente un singhiozzo e si volta a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati, stupito da quella sua reazione. "Hey Char-" sente Nico urlare e correre da lui insieme a tutti gli altri.

"Seb ma che cosa gli hai fatto si può sapere?" Guarda Max chinarsi vicino al ragazzo che cercava di non piangere ma non riusciva. 

"Niente Nico, noi stavamo parlando e poi lui" lo guarda "non lo so mi sembra che sia così strano.

Non poteva crederci, stava piangendo e lo stava facendo dinanzi a tutti loro, dinanzi a lui. Più voleva fermarsi e più sentiva nuove lacrime uscire. Quello che aveva detto lo aveva ferito perché Sebastian era sembrato quasi disgustato da quella sua domanda. Si calma quando sente Max parlare. 

"BHE NON E' UNA NOVITA' CHE UNA PERSONA INNAMORATA E' SEMPRE UN PO' INSTABILE SEB-"

"NO ZITTO MAX!" guarda verso Sebastian sentendo il sangue gelarsi nelle vene ma notando che sorride e gli da una pacca. 

"Ma Charles, non devi farti problemi, lo sai che sei un ragazzo eccezionale non potrà rifiutarti" sorride non sentendo Lewis borbottare.

"Non posso crederci supera ogni più inaspettata immaginazione."

Erano passati giorni dal mare e Max e Gasly non lo avevano mai lasciato da solo, anzi, stavano cercando di non fargli perdere la speranza. 

"Charles sai devi essere un po' più diretto e, non so, magari puoi anche dirgli qualcosa come 'sei sempre stato il mio idolo ma conoscendoti'."

"aspetta aspetta" inizia a prendere appunti, magari non erano idee così male e alla fine tanto valeva provarle tutte. Rialza la testa aspettandosi di vedere Max ma vedendo invece solo Lewis e Sebastian guardarli come tre bambini che stavano nascondendo una marachella. Si allontana con un grido piuttosto prolungato nascondendo il tutto e beccandosi un occhiata strana dal suo compagno. 

"Che cosa hai visto un mostro?" Si può sapere che cosa state facendo?"

"N- no io" vede Max e Gasly afferrare Lewis per un braccio avviandosi fuori per dare possibilità a lui di parlare. "Vedi io e te" cerca di essere più dolce ma viene fermato da un'affermazione ironica di Seb che lo fa innervosire, prima che potesse dire qualcosa di sbagliato sente dei passi di corsa e un calcio alla schiena dato da Max che adesso se ne stava nuovamente correndo fuori dagli altri tra le risate di Sebastian che non aveva compreso il gesto ma lo riteneva una stupidata fra amici.

"Senti in ogni caso andiamo a bere qualcosa inseme? Devo parlarti" lo vede annuire ed entrano in un bar poco lontano e una volta arrivate le ordinazioni lo guarda seriamente." Allora... sei innamorato eh? Posso sapere anche io chi è? Sai magari Lewis e Nico possono darti più consigli di me ma io posso aiutarti lo sai? O mi credi così inutile?"

"No non è questo Seb" sospira, come poteva farglielo capire? Certo bastava solo dirglielo. 'Bhe il ragazzo che mi piace sei tu Sebastian' certo poteva essere il modo migliore e il più diretto quindi quando il ragazzo continua ad insistere si alza e lo guarda. "BENE ALLORA TE LO DIRO'"

"Bene allora sentiamo."

Cerca di ricordare le parole di Max "noi due, no aspetta, per me tu eri-" cerca di dirlo con tutto se stesso ma poi scuote la testa e se la stringe fra le mani "no non posso non ce la faccio" lo dice con tono piagnucoloso.

"Sai secondo me sei ben oltre l'emotivamente instabile."

"Ma si Seb... di pure quello che vuoi."

Sospira addolcendo un po' il tono dopo "questo ragazzo ti piace veramente molto non è vero?" Sorride nel vederlo annuire con aria un pò triste. 

"Posso almeno sapere che tipo è?"

"E' un cretino" lo vede sbarrare gli occhi "ma è anche dolce e simpatico, e mi ci trovo così bene che non posso non pensare a lui."

"Oddio ma... non dirmi che è Max?"

"Cosa? No ti prego lascia stare" scuote la testa e si passa le mani sul volto sentendosi davvero demoralizzato "scusami ma adesso vado a casa."

Si stava rilassando quando poi sente suonare alla porta e aprendo vede Max e Gasly. "Che bello vedervi qui, venite" ride finalmente un po' più felice e passa un bellissimo pomeriggio con loro sentendo il cellulare suonare e vedendo che era il numero di Sebastiana. Risponde dopo che Gasly gli fa presente che se non si fosse sbrigato avrebbe riagganciato. "S- si pronto?" Sente la voce di Sebastian che gli chiede di vedersi per cena quella sera "bhe io" nota gli amici che gli indicano di essere libero "non so ecco."

"Ma sei idiota?" Max cerca di afferrarlo ma Gasly lo trattiene a se evitando altri ematomi all'amico. 

"No io ci sono, ci sono" sussurra e dopo poco saluta i suoi amici preparandosi e uscendo passando una bella serata con lui e sentendosi bene quando salgono sul terrazzo e l'aria fredda della notte lo risveglia come da un torpore.

"Hai una bella espressione" sorride e lo vede voltarsi "sai in questi giorni sembravi così giù e cupo e non sapevo come farti sorridere un po', ma sono contento di avercela fatta."

Lo vede guardare dinanzi a se, il suo sorriso era qualcosa che non si poteva ignorare e lo voleva tutto per se proprio come Nico aveva quello di Lewis. "Seb, volevo dirti che..." lo vede voltarsi verso di se "Seb, tu mi piaci!"


	7. Stavolta lo avrà capito?

"Tu mi piaci" lo guarda serio, si sentiva così nervoso e allo stesso tempo eccitato, finalmente gli aveva dichiarato quello che provava, adesso lui avrebbe, avrebbe, stava sorridendo?

"Charles, come mai adesso fai tutto il tenero?" Ride accarezzandogli i capelli. "Dai dai, anche io ti trovo simpatico, sei un ragazzino davvero piacevole, insieme faremo una stagione da ricordare."

"No, no io non intendevo questo Seb."

"Su su adesso non c'è bisogno che ritiri tutto" ridacchia "non preoccuparti ti prometto che non lo dico a nessuno ok?"

Per tutta la mia vita, non dimenticherò mai come andarono le cose quella sera, volta lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi dei suoi interlocutori, Nico e Lewis sembravano anche più increduli di lui. Vede arrivare Sebastian e decide che no, al momento non ce la fa ad affrontarlo quindi saluta i due allontanandosi per raggiungere dei giornalisti coi quali gli era stato chiesto di parlare. Non era di buon umore ma i doveri erano da rispettare.

"Charles, ma cosa? Ehy ragazzi, non riesco davvero a capirlo, Charles mi ignora palesemente da ieri sera."

"Non riesci a capire il perché Seb? Dici davvero? Nemmeno se ci pensi un po'?" Si allontana a sua volta.

"Cos- ma che diavolo prende anche a Nico adesso?" Guarda Lewis che fa spallucce accennando un sorriso.

Aveva chiesto alla scuderia cinque minuti per sistemarsi ma una volta nella sua stanza privata non può fare a meno di piangere, si sentiva frustrato, aveva impiegato così tante energie per quella dichiarazione che al solo pensarci si sentiva morire, eppure... "Dai Charles, hai da fare adesso" distende i muscoli facendo un respiro profondo prima di andare alla conferenza, ci furono tante domande su di lui, i giornalisti sembravano tutti così allegri, felici. Tra le tante domande una risaltava sulle altre, 'che cosa desideri' già, cosa desiderava eh? Sembrava uno scherzo, quasi senza riflettere risponde "Voglio la vostra felicità." Si rende conto poi della cosa sorridendo e cercando di concludere al meglio e, soprattutto, in fretta quella conferenza.

"Finalmente è finita eh? tieni bevi qualcosa." Dopo aver lascito Sebastian e Lewis aveva seguito Charles, non gli era mancato di notare il suo sguardo spento, non era sicuramente il momento più piacevole per lui.

"Nico" prende da bere accennando un sorriso sorseggiando la bevanda "ti ringrazio ci voleva proprio."

"Charles, so che non è il momento migliore ma, non puoi arrenderti, non per una incomprensione."

Lo guarda negli occhi, capiva quello che voleva dire ma, lui non credeva potesse essere più diretto di così. "Scusa ma, davvero non capisco come si possa essere tanto imbecilli da non capire."

"Ehy principessa" Lewis da voce al suo ragazzo ridendo allo sguardo di fuoco che gli aveva lanciato in risposta, non voleva che Charles si lasciasse sfuggire qualcosa che non voleva, era chiaro di cosa stessero parlando. Anche lui e Seb parlavano della stessa cosa, il tedesco si era fatto mille paranoie sulla freddezza di Charles.

"Charles, credo finalmente di aver capito che cosa è successo" Non si accorge del volto arrossato del compagno. "Ho sbagliato io, no c'avevo pensato scusa, il ragazzo che ami ha scoperto che sei stato fuori con me e si è creato un malinteso vero?"

Lo guarda, era senza parole, come era possibile che non riuscisse a vedere la verità, che era molto più semplice, ma era capace di tirare fuori un'assurdità simile. "Si ok, va bene me lo farò andare bene, come era? Il ragazzo che mi piace ci ha visti insieme e ha frainteso? Si ok, va bene."

"Adesso però mi fai arrabbiare davvero Charles, mi pare palese che non sia nemmeno questo."

"Lascia perdere mi pare ovvio che non ci arriverai mai, e sarei grato se abbassassi i toni."

"Sei tu che mi rendi nervoso con questo tuo atteggiamento, dannazione se c'è qualcosa che non va dillo e basta."

"Ehy Sebastian"

"Che cosa vuoi Lewis"

"L'uomo che piace a Charles sei tu." Sorride vedendo Charles avvampare, certo non erano esattamente affari suoi o di Lew ma Sebastian non voleva davvero capirla e allora...

"Avete finito di sparare cazzate? Non mi pare davvero il momento di scherzare questo."

"Il momento di... scherzare?" Stringe i pugni con rabbia, era più che pronto a giurare che se avesse avuto a portata un qualsiasi oggetto che potesse fargli male, mooolto male, glielo avrebbe tirato addosso. Sospira scuotendo la testa avviandosi ai box, sentendo poi dei passi dietro di sè, si ferma vedendo Nico mettersi dinanzi a lui. "Nico, lui, lui la considera un ipotesi irrealistica, non riesce davvero a pensare che l'uomo che mi piaccia sia proprio lui e non un altro, la reputa una cosa impossibile, Sebastian quel maledetto stupidissimo idiota." Scoppia a piangere sentendo le braccia di Nico stringerlo a se. "Scemo di un mollusco, stupido, inutile schifoso bastardo."

"CHARLES BASTA" Si scioglie dall'abbraccio asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Nico io, mi dispiace."

"Scusami, ma vederti stare così male mi riporta alla mente brutti ricordi, so come ti senti e non vorrei vederti stare così male." Quando lui e Lewis erano finalmente parte della stessa squadra l'iniziale allegria si era trasformata troppo presto in un autentico incubo, ogni gara era un incubo, si sentiva diviso tra il desiderio ardente della vittoria e l'amore che provava per lui. La Formula uno, per quanto grande amore di entrambi, aveva rischiato di distruggere tutto quello che era la sua vita, aveva quasi distrutto il loro amore.

"E' stata dura vero? per te e per Lewis, a vedervi ora sembra non abbiate mai avuto un solo problema, negli occhi di Lewis si legge chiaro l'amore che ha per te, e lo stesso nel tuo quando guardi lui, i sorrisi che gli rivolgi."

Sorride "il nostro amore è diventato anche più forte dopo allora Charles, bisogna essere forti per conquistare ciò che davvero ci rende felice, non è facile, o non sarebbe bello." Abbassa lo sguardo sul cellulare vedendo un messaggio da parte di Max dopo aver sentito i due bip, vede che anche Charles stava leggendo lo stesso messaggio nella chatt che avevano creato di gruppo. "Un'uscita tutti quanti assieme, forse questo ti aiuterà a distrarti."

"Scusa non mi va, tu va pure, io chiamo Max e mi scuso anche con lui." Abbraccia rapido Nico ringraziandolo per essergli stato accanto per poi allontanarsi.

Era una festa davvero incasinata, non mancava musica poco ma sicuro, era anche ad un volume piuttosto elevato. Max si era impegnato davvero tanto per prepararla eh? Bhe meglio così, avevano doveri certo ma anche loro erano umani, una serata avrebbe fatto bene e tutti. Tra il caos riesce a intravedere i suoi amici parlare tranquilli in un angolo e Max e Gasly ridere e scherzare dalla parte opposta, aveva fatto il giro della stanza con lo sguardo più e più volte ma non aveva visto Charles. Alla fine si avvicina a Max picchiettando sulla sua spalla per attirare la sua attenzione in tutto quel chiasso. "Max, sai dov'è Charles? Non lo vedo da nessuna parte."

"Charles non è voluto venire, ha detto che non si sentiva troppo in forma." Lo guarda per poi abbassare la testa, forse poteva fare davvero qualcosa per il suo amico adesso. "Guarda, se vuoi mi sono fatto lasciare la sua carta per aprire la stanza, volevo andare a controllare come stava dopo la festa, ma se vuoi la lascio a te e ci vai tu."

Ci pensa guardandola prendendola poi. "Si credo sia meglio che vado a controllare."

Sorride vedendolo allontanarsi, "coraggio Charles."

Arriva al suo Hotel quasi di corsa salendo velocemente al piano indicato fermandosi dinanzi alla porta, era davvero giusto entrasse senza permesso? Decide che si, poteva entrare, dopotutto era solo preoccupato e poi comunque Charles si aspettava comunque la visita di Max. Apre piano la porta non volendolo svegliare nel caso si fosse addormentato, era pur sempre mezzanotte passata. La stanza era completamente buia, si vedeva davvero poco il contorno degli oggetti che adornavano la stanza, la luce fioca però non gli impedì di vedere che il letto era vuoto, alza lo sguardo cercandolo un po' ovunque notando poi il ragazzo seduto sulla finestra che lo stava guardando col volto rigato dalle lacrime, la luce della luna dava alla sua persona un'aspetto quasi tetro. "Charles..."

"Ah Sebastian, sei tu..." cerca di asciugarsi le lacrime tornando a guardare poi fuori dalla finestra. "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ero preoccupato per te Charles, non ti vedo molto allegro oggi, per favore, mi dici che cosa ti succede?" Entra chiudendo la porta avvicinandosi a qualche passo da lui. "Charles." Vi era quasi una nota di supplica nella sua voce.

Sa che Sebastian è li che aspetta una risposta, ma cosa poteva dirgli? La verità era una, a lui, uomo, piace Sebastian, un altro uomo. "Mi sono dichiarato all'uomo che mi piace, ma lui mi ha ignorato."

Sgrana leggerente gli occhi, adesso capiva perché stesse così male. "Mi dispiace io, non so che dire, è un brutto colpo." Si siede accanto a lui guardandolo restando in silenzio notando quelle perenni piccole lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. Erano compagni di squadra, certo, ma erano anche amici. "Senti, se vuoi posso andare a parlargli io."

"Non serve, perché lui è qui" Si volta verso Sebastian guardandolo più confuso che mai notandolo guardarsi appena intorno. "Sebastian, è mai possibile che non ti venga in mente che potresti essere tu?" Si alza vedendo Sebastian fare lo stesso lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina. "Che faccia confusa hai" lo spinge appena avviandosi verso il bagno guardandolo. "Pensaci di nuovo deficiente" chiude la porta poggiandosi poi contro di essa.

Lo vede andare in bagno dopo avergli dato quella piccola spinta. "Ma tu guarda quel ragazzino" si appoggia alla finestra con le mani guardando distrattamente fuori, gli aveva descritto come era questo uomo, più grande di lui, in sua compagnia ci sta bene. Charles da tempo era cambiato nei suoi confronti, era cambiato perché erano cambiati i sentimenti? "I- io? Sono io..." Lo ammette al riflesso di se stesso sulla finestra.

Si poggia una mano sul petto, stava respirando male, era in iperventilazione e le lacrime scorrevano rapide. Non era nella sua stessa stanza, sente solo la porta chiudersi e allora cade a sedere per terra. Lo aveva capito, questa volta lo aveva capito davvero ne era sicuro. Aveva davvero tanta paura ma era anche felice, voleva davvero che Sebastian lo cosiderasse non solo come un compagno di scuderia. Voleva Sebastian considerasse i suoi sentimenti.


	8. Non ci capisco più nulla.

L'aveva capito, ne era sicuro, non perché non poteva decisamente essere più chiaro di così ma perché ormai ogni volta che intravedeva anche solo da lontano Sebastian lo vedeva intento ad arrovellarsi e sospirare, la mano gli scivola sul volto in un gesto stanco di un uomo che non riesce a giungere a capo di un problema ben evidente. "No, non va bene così." Si alza di scatto dalla sedia su cui stava pranzando insieme a Max e Gasly per avviarsi da Sebastian quando sente le mani degli amici trattenerlo.

"Ma che cavolo vuoi fare adesso? Hai finalmente ottenuto un risultato, vedi di non buttarlo all'aria."

"Invece no, voglio semplicemente dirgli che io non voglio più nulla, che voglio solo che tutto scompaia."

"Così da fare la figura dell'idiota?"

"Ma a me non interessa fare la figura dello stupido, anzi, mi piace farla non lo sai?"

"Me ne sto accorgendo" lo tira a sedere e lo guarda "Basta così, non devi fare altro adesso, devi solo aspettare ok?"

"Si ma" sussulta e poi vede Sebastian alzarsi e avviarsi verso il tavolo dove stava con i suoi amici. Appena lo chiama si alza di scatto inventando che non aveva ancora fatto delle cose urgenti e scappa fuori prima che lo possa raggiungere. Voleva chiarire con lui ma poi appena si presentava l'occasione non ce la faceva e scappava via ancora prima di ragionare.

Mancavano poche ore prima della partenza per il nuovo gran premio e lui doveva riposare in vista di tutto il lavoro che dovevano fare ma non ci riusciva. Le parole di Max gli giravano sempre in testa, continuava a chiedersi quale potesse essere la reazione di Sebastian. Nella sua fantasia ovviamente Sebastian si avvicinava con quel sorriso meraviglioso piantato sul volto e gli confessava che era da tempo ormai che anche per lui Charles non era più un amico e che volava cominciare a costruire qualcosa con lui, peccato che pochissimo dopo sopraggiungevano nella sua mente quelle che veramente potevano essere le sue risposte e variavano dal, 'mi fai schifo' al 'come puoi anche solo lontanamente sperare una cosa così? Non se ne parla nemmeno.' Si, senza ombra di dubbio erano queste le cose che avrebbe detto e Charles aveva preso una decisione, non sarebbe mai più rimasto solo con Sebastian.

La mattina dopo sente il cellulare suonare e risponde mezzo intontito non essendosi accorto di essersi addormentato alla fine.

"Pronto chi par-"

"MA COSA PRONTO, SAI CHE ORE SONO? SEBASTIAN MI HA CONTATTATO PERCHE' LA SCUDERIA NON E' RIUSCITA A RINTRACCIARTI PER PARTIRE!"

"Cosa?" Guarda la sveglia e poi sbarra gli occhi "dannazione no, sono in ritardo. "Riaggancia immediatamente senza nemmeno rendersene conto e scappa dall'Hotel. Odiava le gare back to back non c'era mai veramente degno riposo. Appena arrivato all'aereoporto nota solo una figura in rosso che lo stava aspettando, ovviamente il team era partito con l'aereo che aveva perso, o meglio, che avevano perso lui e "Seb... ma che ci fai tu qui?"

"Bhe che domande, ho cambiato i biglietti mentre il team partiva e ti ho aspettato."

"Poteva farlo anc-"

"no, non poteva farlo nessuno, perché adesso mentre aspettiamo il nuovo volo avremo modo di chiarire" Si volta verso di lui vedendolo intimorito "Charles tu mi ami?"

"No, Sebastian non è questo il momento di parlarne e poi sei troppo diretto dannazione."

"E invece il momento è questo" cerca di non alzare la voce "e poi non penso che ci fosse un altro modo per chiederlo." Si avvicina a lui e lo tira a sedere "mi avete preso per uno scemo e vi siete anche divertiti abbastanza quindi adesso da bravo e ascoltami ok?" Lo vede sedersi senza dire nulla "Charles, ti ho fatto una domanda, perché non mi rispondi?"

Sospira e stringe appena gli occhi. "La prima volta che mi sono dichiarato tu mi hai completamente ignorato e adesso invece vuoi parlarne... nemmeno questo ha un senso."

"Ti ho già detto che per quello mi dispiace ok? Però anche tu potevi provare ad essere un po' più decifrabile non pensi?"

"No, non penso, perché non credo che ci fosse un modo diverso, te l'ho detto chiaro e tondo ok? Davvero se conoscevi un modo più esplicito allora dimmelo pure." Si alza e poi lo vede restare seduto in silenzio.

"Allora se le cose stanno così io ti chiedo di darmi del tempo e di aspettare" lo guarda direttamente negli occhi "ci devo pensare ancora."

Arrivano nel tardo pomeriggio e sapeva che erano già in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia ma non riesce ad andare direttamente nel box sentendo i meccanici fare battutine su una serata passata insieme. Si volta e corre da Max buttandosi quasi direttamente addosso. "Lo so... lo so già come finirà Max."

Il ragazzo sorpreso dalla reazione dell'amico cerca di girarsi e lo guarda. "Ben arrivato Charles, lascia che te lo dica chiaramente, tu pensi troppo amico mio. "Alza le spalle" mettila così, hai fatto un bel progresso, almeno adesso sa che è lui quello per cui provi qualcosa e tu ci tenevi no?"

"Si decisamente" cerca di abbozzare un sorriso" pensi che le cose si sistemeranno Max?"

"Ormai non puoi fare nulla perché quello che deve prendere una decisione adesso è solo Sebastian e preoccuparti non farà cambiare le cose lo sai?"

Sentendo quelle parole si agita nuovamente senza nemmeno notare che sia Sebastian che Lewis lo stavano guardando.

"Oooh a quanto pare allora le cose si fanno bollenti tra di voi eh?" Ridacchia.

"Lewis, adesso vattene, perché non ho veramente voglia di ascoltarti, guarda che te le suono" Lo guarda duramente. 

"Hahah mi fai paura, guarda come sto tremando Sebby" mette una mano sul fianco mentre con l'altra va a slacciarsi appena la tuta. "Parlando onestamente, ci stai pensando amico? Lui sembra molto incasinato." Sente solo un sospiro stanco prima di vedere Sebastian andare all'interno del proprio camper. 

"Sebastian, Charles, forza dovete almeno controllare la pista, non possiamo perdere tutto il giorno senza aver almeno fatto questo."

"Si arriviamo." Avevano quasi risposto all'unisono, entrambi si avviano per il consueto giro della pista in cui però, a differenza delle altre volte, non susseguivano delle chiacchiere giocose ma solo un silenzio pesante. Improvvisamente sente delle voci e vede dei fan che li osservavano e chiedevano un po' di tempo che decidono di dedicare cimentandosi in delle sfide dove ovviamente come sempre Seb ha la meglio. Questo fa dimenticare ad entrambi la dichiarazione e cominciano a spingersi e a ridere come in passato provocandosi." Lo sai che vinci tu solo perché parli troppo non è vero?"

"Oh ma davvero Charles? Io penso che tu sia semplicemente troppo nervoso e quindi non riesci a spiccicare parola. "Ridono insieme e poi salutano le fan vedendo andargli contro Max, Nico e Lewis sentendo parlare il primo di questi.

"Oh a quanto pare vi siete chiariti e le cose tra voi sono tornate a funzionare eh?" Sarebbe stato meglio non dirlo vedendo che adesso si stavano nuovamente allontanando come se gli fosse arrivata addosso la consapevolezza di tutto quello che stavano passando.

"Mh, io vado a prendere una cosa da bere per tutti." Vedono Sebastian allontanarsi ma nessuno dice nulla aspettando semplicemente che tornasse. Dopo un bel pò fu Nico a rompere quel silenzio. 

"Si può sapere dove diavolo è finito Sebastian?"

"Vado io a cercarlo" si alza dal bordo pista e ignora i richiami di Max correndo nella direzione dove sapeva esserci dei distributori. Non era più importante quello che provava, adesso voleva solo una cosa, che tutto tornasse come prima ed era intenzionato a dirlo a Sebastian. Lo trova poco più avanti, era poggiato con la schiena contro il muretto e aveva una lattina fra le mani, aperta, mentre altre penzolavano in una busta nella sua mano. Sembrava perso e guardava solo la pista senza però vederla davvero. Decide di farsi forza e lo raggiunge ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Sebastian si accorge di lui e lo blocca con quelle iridi azzurre come non aveva mai visto in nessun altro sguardo.

"Sai, io ci ho pensato, non ho smesso un attimo di farlo da quando me lo hai detto e sono arrivato ad una conclusione. Ti trovo una persona piacevole, mi piace veramente passare del tempo con te ma, temo che desiderare che io sia il tuo ragazzo bhe, quello è un po' troppo per me. Non riesco a pensarti come tale, scusami." Non lo aveva visto nemmeno in volto tenendo lo sguardo basso mentre faceva girare piano la lattina nella mano.

"Io..." cerca di forzare una risata "dai che aspetti, andiamo, lo sai che tutti stanno aspettando non è vero?" Sentiva quella sensazione claustrofobica e aveva un dolore alla gola che pretendeva di essere espresso. "Io volevo già dirti che possiamo fingere che non sia successo nulla quindi non farti problemi." Lo ferma prima che possa parlare "ti precedo ok? Mi raccomando muoviti." Sorride e poi corre senza aggiungere altro e li vede "ragazzi sta arrivando, si era solo fermato a vedere la pista. "Eccole, dannazione, le prime lacrime avevano cominciato a scorrere e il sorriso stava svanendo lentamente dal suo volto. Vede scattare Max e Gasly in piedi, confusi almeno quanto Nico e Lewis che erano dinanzi a lui. "Era alla pista... alla pista." Sente i singhiozzi cominciare ad uscire e stringe gli occhi non potendo fermare nessuna delle sue reazioni, se lo aspettava ma perché allora faceva così male? Forse per il suo modo diretto?

"Charles, per caso è successo qualcosa a Sebastian?" Si stava preoccupando ma a distanza vede l'amico fermo con lo sguardo abbassato. "Charles, che cosa è successo?"

"La pista... la pis-ta" altri singhiozzi si fanno più forti e si stringe la tuta volendo solo andare a casa, lontano da tutti loro, da tutto questo e, specialmente, da lui.

"Scusa ma stai girando uno spot che riguarda questa pista? Perché sai, anche noi riusciamo a vederla." Lewis si stava lentamente spazientendo.

"Tesoro, chiudi il becco per favore" poggia una mano sulle labbra di Lewis e poi, come tutti, capisce. Charles aveva appena avuto la sua prima delusione d'amore.


	9. Grande delusione d'amore.

Era stato rifiutato, davvero si aspettava qualcosa di diverso? No, certo che no. Era seduto a cena con gli altri piloti ma davvero il cibo al momento non era nemmeno lontanamente contemplato e restava intatto nel suo piatto. Involontariamente comincia a pensare che se fosse stato una ragazza avrebbe potuto conoscere Sebastian e si sarebbero potuti innamorare nel modo più naturale possibile, certo sarebbe anche potuta essere una tra le tante ma, forse avrebbe avuto più possibilità di adesso che poteva stargli appiccicato. Certo, non avrebbe avuto le stesse possibilità in Formula Uno, sapeva quanto questo mondo fosse maschilista ma, al momento si trovava stupidamente a pensare che senza Sebastian valeva comunque poco. Inutile comunque fare tutti questi pensieri, la realtà era un'altra, lui era un uomo e stava cercando di elaborare il rifiuto da parte dell'uomo che ama.

"Sebastian sei una persona davvero insensibile, ti rendi conto che Charles è praticamente imbambolato a causa della tua risposta?"

"Guarda che il rifiuto quando ci si dichiara è un opzione che va considerata Nico."

"Non è questo il punto, mi spieghi che cosa c'è in Charles che non ti piace?"

"Non c'è nulla che non mi piaccia in lui, è solo che, insomma, se sei sempre stato solo con donne non puoi mica metterti con un uomo come se niente fosse no? Ci sono cose, diverse tra uno e l'altra, si insomma, anche il corpo no?"

Lo guardano non riuscendo nemmeno a capire davvero cosa stesse blaterando, lo colpiscono piano con un pugno in testa ma a parlare è Lewis. "Ti rendi conto che fai delle uscite davvero indecenti? Che diavolo c'entra adesso il corpo e altre cazzate simili."

Si sentiva stanco, la notte era passata senza che lui chiudesse occhio, la mattina si alza presto e decide di recarsi in zona dove sa lo aspetterà presto un'intervista.

"Charles, Charles aspetta." Non aveva avuto modo di parlargli la notte prima e adesso voleva davvero parlare con lui, ferire il ragazzo non era certo sua intenzione. "Charles, volevo chiederti scusa."

Sussulta "Sebastian davvero smettila di infierire, scusarsi una volta basta e avanza no?"

"Bhe, sembri stare piuttosto bene comunque."

"Piuttosto bene? Ma come faccio secondo te a stare bene?" Si asciuga rapido piccole lacrime.

"Ma insomma cosa devo dire con te? Ogni cosa che dico sembra sbagliata e ti fa arrabbiare."

"E allora sta zitto no? Te l'ho detto, facciamo finta che non sia successo nulla."

"Va bene, allora mi farò andare bene la cosa se tu sei contento così."

Annuisce con un tono quasi scherzoso. "Bravo il mio vecchietto."

Inarca un sopracciglio incrociando le braccia. "Ma scusa tu tratti così l'uomo che ti piace?"

Charles avvampa per poi incrociare le braccia a sua volta. "Ma che faccia tosta che hai, non hai un minimo di tatto o considerazione?"

Saluta Sebastian dopo un po' andando a raggiungere gli amici coi quali avrebbe tenuto l'intervista in quel giorno. Si avvicina a Max poggiandosi al muro guardando il pavimento con aria assente e le lacrime negli occhi.

Poggia una mano sulla spalla dell'amico vedendolo voltarsi e nota gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Charles, se hai bisogno di piangere fa pure, non devi trattenerti."

Stare in silenzio sembrava gli desse controllo per non scoppiare a piangere ma le parole di Max ruppero quella calma apparente, si buttò tra le sue braccia piangendo disperato sentendo Max stringerlo sorridendogli allontanandosi con lui andando a sedersi più distante ascoltando il suo sfogo.

"Ho detto a Sebastian di fingere che non sia successo nulla, ma come posso se io stesso non ci riesco? Io sono innamorato di lui, non posso dimenticarlo così come se nulla fosse."

"Mi dispiace."

"Eh? Di cosa stai parlando?"

"Si insomma, mi sento in colpa, forse ti ho fatto fretta nella dichiarazione, e ora stai male."

"Ma no Max che discorsi fai? Non è da te. Tu non c'entri nulla con tutto questo, io volevo davvero dichiararmi, anzi devo ringraziarti, tu mi hai dato il coraggio di farlo, probabilmente senza te non ci sarei mai riuscito."

"Oh Charles" adesso era lui ad avere le lacrime agli occhi e si butta letteralmente addosso a Charles cadendo entrambi sul pavimento distesi stringendolo forte.

Ride afferrandolo sentendo le sue mani stringerlo. "Ehy Max ma dove tocchi" ride e si dimena "no, no li no."

"Ehy che combinate?" Gasly aveva sentito gli schiamazzi e li aveva raggiunti e vedendoli ride. "I soliti due scemi ovvio."

Nel pomeriggio si sentiva decisamente meglio dopo aver parlato con Max, vede il suo compagno di squadra pensieroso e si avvicina colpendolo schrzosamente sulla fronte. "Ehy vuoi restare in coma tutto il giorno?" Ride e scappa via.

Sorride per poi cominciare a rincorrerlo "ma come osi piccolo moccioso."

Ride per poi arrendersi cominciando a fare il giro della pista con calma analizzando le varie traiettorie sentenso poi Sebastian fermarlo.

"Charles, a te non da fastidio stare in mia compagnia?"

Lo guarda serio scuotendo la testa "no, non preoccuparti per me, te l'ho detto. Anzi sai cosa? Io ho davvero voglia di un gelato, ti va di prenderlo con me?"

Sorride "un gelato? Davvero una buona idea, ti va di fare anche un giro per la zona?"

"Si dai, tanto qui abbiamo finito." Prendono il gelato passeggiando tranquilli e parlando del più e del meno quando Sebastian viene letteralmente circondato da un gruppo numeroso di fan, scoppia a ridere scattando la foto, si erano strette tutte per stare quanto più vicino a lui.

Avevano passato il resto della giornata in un negozio di dischi quando Sebastian controlla l'orario "Charles dobbiamo rientrare altrimenti riceveremo un bel rimprovero dalla scuderia."

"si certo adesso rientria-" Si cerca meglio nelle tasche e si guarda attorno. "Oh no, Sebastian, il mio cellulare, l'ho perso. Accidenti Sebastian sono nei guai ho il numero di tutti li, dei piloti, Mattia, tutti. Come faccio? Questa volta l'ho fatta grossa."

"No dai, non dire così, adesso ti aiuto a cercarlo e ti faccio vedere che lo troviamo." Cominciano a ripercorrere tutta la strada non avendo successo mentre il tempo scorreva rapido.

"Sebastian, dobbiamo rientrare, se non lo facciamo cominceranno a fare nuovamente delle battutine su di noi. Chiederò scusa e, bhe, succederà quello che succederà"

"No noi non ci arrendiamo Charles, perché ti preoccupi di quello che diranno? Lasciali parlare no?"

Lo guarda farsi in quattro per aiutarlo e senza volerlo comincia a piangere, vede Sebastian preoccupato avvicinarsi a lui.

"Ehy, dai non fare così ci vorrà un po' di pazienza ma ti faccio vedere che lo troviamo."

"N- no, non è per questo che sto piangendo." Era così premuroso, forse se fosse stato più gelido sarebbe stato più facile per lui dimenticarlo.

Vede qualcosa in lontananza dove prima aveva fatto la foto con le fan e corre notando il cellulare sorridendo. "Charles, Charles eccolo lo abbiamo trovato, devi esserti distratto mentre lo mettevi in tasca. Coraggio, adesso torniamo in albergo."

Erano quasi arrivati quando decide di essere onesto con Sebastian e parlargli, lo afferra per il braccio vedendolo voltarsi. "Ti chiedo scusa Sebastian, hai presente quando ti ho detto che dovevi fingere che non fosse successo nulla? Bene, dimenticalo. Io ti amo Sebastian e non ho più intenzione di negarlo." Gli lascia andare il braccio che non si era accorto di aver trattenuto fino a che non aveva smesso di parlare. "Ti darò tempo, ti farò capire che non dovevi respingermi, io ti amo, che c'è? Devi dirmi qualcosa?" Lo guarda con decisione e nessuna paura.

Lo guarda, quel ragazzo non era affatto arrendevole, lottava con tutto se stesso per ottenere ciò che voleva, in qualsiasi campo, sorride, il tempo avrebbe mostrato se, come diceva Charles, avrebbe capito che aveva sbagliato.


	10. 10

Da quando aveva chiarito quello che provava si sentiva, a suo modo, molto meglio, stava perdendo un po' di tempo a vedere tutto quello che di divertente c'era sulla Formula Uno trovando cose, e questo era inevitabile, sul suo compagno che lo stavano facendo morire dalle risate.

"Charles che cavolo combini non ti si sente che ridere." Si avvicina con le mani in tasca incuriosito dal suo atteggiamento.

"Oh nulla, guardo vecchie foto tipo questa qui." Gli mostra una sua foto sentendolo urlare appena e voler prendere il cellulare del ragazzo.

"Ne hai di tempo libero eh scemo? Non pensavo che fossi il tipo che umilia l'uomo da cui è attratto."

"Ma come osi? Non ci posso credere la usi come arma più che volentieri" borbotta e lo guarda posando poi le mani sui fianchi.

"Bhe scusa ma te lo sei andato a cercare."

"Che pazienza" gli da una leggera spinta gonfiando una guancia e vedendo l'amico intento a studiare la pista." Non puoi immaginare, Seb conosce il mio punto debole, ormai lo usa perennemente contro di me."

Max non si volta nemmeno tenendo un dito poggiato vicino alle labbra, concentrato, ma rispondendogli lo stesso." Ma quale punto debole e punto debole, basta ciondolare, devi farlo pentire di averti rifiutato." Solo in quel momento poggia gli occhi su di lui. Ok, noi siamo uomini, ma non per questo non puoi tirare fuori un po' di sensualità no? Guarda una persona come Nico, lui è un bell'uomo ma anche elegante e sa cosa fare con Lewis." Alza un sopracciglio "devi tirare fuori le palle Charles e mettile bene in mostra."

"Ma che cavolo stai blaterando max? Così mi arrestano" si sentiva accaldato per tutto il discorso che l'amico gli aveva fatto.

"Sto solo dicendo che devi essere più intraprendente altrimenti non farete altro che restare in una situazione di perenne stallo fino alla fine dei tempi."

"Sono lusingato di sentire questi complimenti da te Max" sorride e si avvicina ai due ragazzi salutandoli.

"Hey ciao Nico."

"Che ve ne pare di andare a bere qualcosa? Offro io." Si avviano in un piccolo bar prendendo delle soda per tutti. "Che succede? Sembri un pò spento Charles."

"No nulla" si passa le mani fra i capelli pensando al fatto che aveva detto a Sebastian di non avere più intenzione di demordere. "Oh mamma mia, ma come faccio a guardarlo ancora in faccia."

Max smette di bere sentendolo "ma si può sapere perché stai blaterando? E che cosa soprattutto?"

"No, non chiedermelo" sospira e beve qualche sorso e poi guarda l'amico biondo che sembrava così felice e sicuro di se." Senti Nico, ma tu e Lewis come vi siete messi insieme? Non correva buon sangue da quel che ho capito verso la fine."

"Vero haha, ma sai, lui non ne poteva più e la cosa lo faceva stare così male che decise di mettersi dinanzi casa mia senza muoversi finch-"

"Nico, non ci crederei mai, dicci la verità."

"Ok, allora io gli ho scritto una lettera d'amore molto appassionata."

"Nico, la verità."

"Okok ahaha, semplicemente dopo così tanto tempo assieme non potevamo ignorarci, entrambi avevamo capito che il dolore provocato da quel distacco era troppo forte per parlare ancora di amicizia e una volta appianata la situazione ci siamo dichiarati e siamo stati insieme da allora. In poche parole nulla di eccezionale" sorride dolcemente al ricordo.

"Ma che dici? Io trovo che invece sia una cosa stupenda perchè il vostro amore è stato capace di sopravvivere a una corrosione pazzesca e di essere più forte di prima. Max trova facile qualunque sua dichiarazione e io invece..." Poggia la testa sul tavolo sentendo che gli veniva sfilata la lattina dalla mano.

"Ma avete messo della grappa qui? avevamo chiesto che fosse analcolico" sospira e lo ripone "te l'ho detto, devi mostrare le palle."

"Ma io non ho il coraggio di farlo come te, sei tu schietto Max, io preferisco che restino dentro i pantaloni."

"Ma che scemenze dici? Ti ho detto che sono le mentali cretino."

"Hey hey ragazzi, calma "ride, aveva scordato come erano i ventunenni. Prende la mano di Charles. "Hey, credi nel tuo miracolo ok?"

"Si infatti! non arrenderti" poggia una mano sulle loro e sorride. 

Mentre sono fuori vedono Seb avvicinarsi e parlare di un paio di giorni dove Lewis aveva pensato di invitarli nella sua villa.

"Oh ma che gentile ad avvertirmi prima di prendere scelte, aahaha, devo dire che va bene anche per me e sono felice di avervi a casa. Vi precedo così gli do una mano." Si avvia con Max lasciando poi solo i due ferraristi insieme. 

"Non essere stupito, non è una cosa che non ha mai fatto" sorride "anche in passato quando stavo con lei ci invitava spesso e adesso che è con Nico lo fa ancora più volentieri."

Non poteva non notare lo sguardo negli occhi di Sebastian "mmh capisco" sapeva che non aveva usato il migliore dei toni e sente Sebastian sospirare al suo fianco.

"Non so quante volte lo dovrò ripetere, ma fra me e quella li non c'è più nulla ok?"

"QUELLA LI? LA CHIAMI QUELLA LI? NON SAI QUANTO ANCHE IO VORREI POTERLO DIRE SAI? HEYYYYY NON C'E' PIU' NIENTE FRA ME E QUELLA LI."

"Basta Charles! Accidenti se si nota che hai ancora 21 anni, ti comporti come un moccioso delle volte."

Stava raggiungendo la casa di Lewis e Nico e si erano incontrati tutti e quattro per non arrivare con diversi orari, vede Max arrivare e mettersi a parlare con lui mentre Sebastian era immerso in una conversazione con Gasly.

"Allora sai quello che devi fare?"

"Si mostrare le palle mentali."

"Esatto! le palle mentali" si batte leggermente sulla patta guardandolo con decisione.

"E' permesso?" Seb entra in casa una volta che la porta è stata aperta salutando i due padroni di casa e sentendo Lewis dire ironicamente che le cose sono cambiate perché adesso, invece di Hanna, c'è Charles con lui. "Si ma la differenza è che lui non è il mio ragazzo, Lewis" sorride mentre sente arrivare addosso un cuscino. "Ma, hey."

"Non hai veramente un minimo di tatto Seb?" Sospira nel vedersi ignorato e sentendo la presenza del ragazzo inglese vicino a lui.

"Vedo che le cose sono ancora complicate eh?"

"Lewis potresti parlarmi un po' di lui e la sua ex per favore?"

"Bhe non saprei che dirti" lo guarda "vedi, erano molto innamorati e nonostante questo sport non si sono mai allontanati." Alza le spalle "si vedeva che erano disposti a tutto, ma a quanto pare le cose possono variare nel modo peggiore."

"Oh bene, capisco" lo sussurra appena tenendo bassa la testa e accarezzando il bicchiere che aveva in mano con il pollice, a quanto pare anche quello di Seb era un'amore da favola. Improvvisamente sente un cuscino arrivargli addosso e vede Sebastian salutare e dirgli che aveva preso la sua vendetta. "Maledetto che non sei altro." Sente le braccia di Lewis afferrarlo per impedirgli di scagliarsi addosso a Sebastian.

"Stai calmo... CALMO."

"Mh, dimmi la verità Seb, lo hai fatto perché lo hai visto giù di morale non è vero?"

"No Nico, volevo solo la mia vendetta tutto qui."

"Invece io penso che Charles cominci a piacerti seriamente lo sai?" Gli da una leggera spallata "dai dimmelo, ti piace o no?"

"Io non lo so Nico" guarda nuovamente verso il ragazzo che stava battibeccando ironicamente con Lewis e sorride dolcemente sentendo il volto arrossarsi un po'. 

Non sapeva per quale motivo Nico gli aveva detto di andare a posare una cosa in camere sua, insomma era una cosa privata, ma appena è sulla soglia vede Sebastian. "Hey puoi posare questa in camera per fa-HEY" si volta sentendo delle risate.

"Ho sentito uno strano scatto."

"Non si apre, la porta" sussurra e poi sente il suono di un messaggio e leggendolo vede che Max gli diceva ancora una volta lo stesso. "Oh mio Dio." Si accascia con un tono fra il disperato e il piagnucoloso.

"Che succede? Chi era?"

"Max..."

"Che cosa ha detto?"

"Che devo tirare fuori le palle."

"Ti prego dimmi che non hai intenzione di farlo davvero." Accenna un sorriso e si siede sul letto vedendolo poi sedersi appoggiato alla porta, non riusciva nemmeno a sedersi vicino a lui e la cosa lo faceva sorridere. "Sai, so che non dovrei ancora tirarlo in mezzo ma, fra me e Hanna, è stato importante ma è una storia finita!"

"Lo so" sussulta sentendolo alzarsi e si appoggia alla porta sentendo il cuore accelerare quando è a poca distanza dal suo volto.

"Charles, fino a che punto mi ami?" Lo sussurra lentamente e non si allontana finché non lo vede scattare in piedi e voltarsi verso la porta colpendola con forza.

"MAX, APRI SUBITO QUESTA PORTA, MAAAAAAAAAAAX." Sente una risata e si volta vedendolo tornare sul letto mentre lo guarda. "Ti stai divertendo non è vero Seb?"

"Si, devo ammettere che è divertente." Ride e lo guarda sentendosi rilassato e entrambi nemmeno notano che quattro teste stanno guardando dalla porta il loro battibecco.


	11. 11

Erano ormai un paio di giorni che si trovavano a casa di Lewis e Nico, presto sarebbero dovuti tornare però alle gare e la calma sarebbe finita, bhe calma, per lui non erano stati giorni proprio calmi, i sentimenti di Charles per Sebastian erano ormai talmente forti che ogni azione dell'uomo sembrava travolgerlo completamente sbatacchiandolo ovunque. Era in cucina con Nico, Max e Gasly, avevano deciso di preparare una torta, era il tre luglio, era il compleanno di Sebastian voleva tutto fosse perfetto. Giunto il momento di decorarla Charles si prende il suo tempo quasi fosse una missione di vita, era così concentrato che nemmeno si accorge dell'arrivo di Sebastian.

Guarda il ragazzo con un viso talmente concentrato, sembrava quasi si stesse preparando a fare un qualche genere di operazione e che in mano avesse un bisturi e non una sacca a poche. "Lo sai che sei davvero comico?" Lo guarda con un sorriso mentre alza la testa a guardando il volto del giovane passare dal confuso all'imbarazzato al falso arrabbiato.

"Ma come osi?"

"Guarda che era un complimento." Sorride con dolcezza.

"Eh no carino a me non sembrava affatto un complimento." Passano la giornata tra battibecchi e festeggiamenti per Sebastian, la sera Lewis dice loro se vogliono andare nella sua stanza personale della musica, avrebbero passato la serata cantando. Ascoltava i suoi amici divertito ma non gli sfugge uno strano sguardo di Lewis seduto dalla parte opposta della sala. Viene interrotto dai suoi pensieri quando viene tirato da Max e Gasly sul palco per cantare tutti e tre assieme sotto lo sguardo divertito di Sebastian al quale, comicamente, dedicavano la canzone. Tra risate e scherzi decide di prendere una boccata d'aria non meravigliato dal fatto che Max lo avesse seguito.

"Che cosa ti succede Charles? Siamo amici, non mi sfugge la tua nota malinconica." Si poggia ad un muretto li vicino.

"No io, non sono malinconico, è solo che sto provando davvero di tutto per farmi notare da lui, ma sembra quasi che nulla abbia successo."

"Charles, non devi cercare di essere quello che non sei, devi puntare sulle tue qualità."

"Le mie qualità? E quali sarebbero queste mie qualità?"

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi cominciare a pensare abbassando la testa, guardandosi intorno. "Bhe... ecco."

"Ma fai sul serio?!? Nessuna? non ti viene in mente nulla?"

"Oh andiamo Charles, non hai bisogno di nessuno che ti dica come comportarti, tu devi semplicemente essere te stesso, solo così Sebastian avrà veramente la possibilità di innamorarsi di te." Guarda distrattamente il cielo stellato. "Io, non so se ho mai amato qualcuno come te con Seb o Nico con Lewis, ma so che quando succederà voglio che quella persona mi ami per quello che sono, datti la stessa possibilità, lascia che Sebastian possa apprezzare il vero te, perché io ti conosco e lo so che quando ti vedrà davvero allora sarà pazzo di te."

"Max..."

Ride "ehy ehy ehy non farti strane idee, io sono pazzo di te come amico." Lo stringe ridendo per poi entrare in casa con lui.

Dopo aver visto i ragazzi uscire si avvicina al suo ragazzo. "Lewis, tesoro, come mai non canti? Normalmente non staresti lontano dal palco." Aveva notato troppo bene quello sguardo, Lewis ne aveva in mente una delle sue. "Amore, dimmi cosa ti passa per la testa."

Alla fine lui e Max erano tornati alla festa, stava parlando con loro bevendo qualcosa e mangiando la torta quando vede Nico arrivare di corsa. "Ehy che cosa ti succede?"

"Ragazzi abbiamo un problema, Lewis ha invitato qui Hanna con la scusa di dare gli auguri a Seb per il suo compleanno."

"Che cosa? Quindi lei verrà qui? M- ma le ex sono solo ex vero?

"Si Charles normalmente si ma, questa volta è diverso, Lewis ha incontrato Hanna, si dice pentita di aver lasciato Sebastian, rischiano di rimettersi assieme."

"No, no non voglio che questo accada."

Li ascolta per poi passare lo sguardo da Charles a Nico scuotendo la testa. "Ragazzi c'è davvero poco che possiamo fare, dobbiamo semplicemente evitare che stiano da soli insieme, dobbiamo ascoltare quello che si dicono o staremo a pensare per tutto il tempo a quello che si dicono."

"Posso sapere di cosa state parlando voi tre qui nell'angolo?" Guarda Charles voltarsi rapido e agitato.

Sussulta per poi voltarsi verso di lui col batticuore.Non si era accorto dell'avvicinarsi di Sebastian. "Te lo puoi scordare, cioè volevo dire che non è nulla di importante naturalmente." Ridacchia notando poi Lewis guardarlo divertito mentre si avvicina a Sebastian facendolo voltare verso Hanna.

"Ehy Seb, guarda un po' chi è venuto a farti gli auguri, ovviamente si fermerà a dormire qui con te, non ti dispiace vero? Dai vieni non facciamola aspettare." Guarda Charles poggiando la mano dietro la schiena dell'amico avviandosi con lui notando Charles afferrare la camicia del tedesco. Gli occhi confusi di Seb si incrociano a quelli quasi disperati del ragazzo, sapeva che aver invitato qui Hanna aveva scombussolato maggiormente il monegasco, ma onestamente era il caso di cominciare a fare chiarezza con i sentimenti del più grande, qualunque essi siano.

"Aspetta" non sapeva cosa dire, sentiva il panico assalirlo, ma doveva fare qualcosa, non voleva perderlo. "Seb ti va di cantare una canzone con me?"

Sorride "ma certo, poi canteremo qualcosa assieme, non preoccuparti." Libera il braccio andando poi con Lewis verso Hanna ignorando che l'amico si fosse fermato qualche metro più indietro. Stava ascoltando distrattamente la ragazza, sembrava imbarazzata ma non era chiaro del perché.

Chiude gli occhi ormai stanco. "Ragazzi" si volta a guardare Nico, Gasly e Max. "Sono stanco, io vado a letto ok?

"Aspetta, veniamo con te?"

"No Max, vi ringrazio ma, ho davvero bisogno di stare da solo." Esce dalla stanza andando poi in camera.

Sente la porta aprirsi e si volta notando lo sguardo spento di Charles, non gli era ancora chiaro il perché ma non gli piaceva vederlo così, si sente chiamare più volte girandosi quasi infastidito e quasi gridando. "Che c'è?" La vede sussultare e scuote la testa. "No scusa Hanna, dimmi."

Arrivato in camera si cambia velocemente infilandosi subito a letto, per quanto cercasse di dormire non poteva davvero evitarsi di pensare che a quest'ora la festa era sicuramente finita. La sua sveglia riportava che ormai era l'una passata, a quest'ora probabilmente erano già tornati insieme e in questo momento dormivano, probabilmente, stretti in un abbraccio. A quel pensiero non può impedirsi di cominciare a piangere, ormai era chiaro che doveva dimenticarsi di lui. Sussulta quando sente la porta aprirsi e vede la luce accendersi, quello che però più lo sorprende è vedere Sebastian entrare in camera.

"Ehy Charles, spero di non averti svegliato, ecco mi chiedevo se potevo dormire qui con te, non mi sembra appropriato dormire con Hanna, non più." Sorride.

Per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a non piangere, aveva scelto di non dormire con Hanna? Perché? "Che cosa stai facendo? Perché?" La sua voce era resa più piagnucolosa dalle lacrime.

Lo guarda ascoltandolo in silenzio per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Ma che scemo che sei."

"C- che cosa c'è di così divertente? Muoviti e vieni a letto." Si accuccia a letto coprendosi imbarazzato sentendo l'uomo infilarsi sotto le coperte e gli da subito le spalle.

Lo guarda divertito "non so cosa ci trovo di divertente" socchiude gli occhi sussurrando "la verità è che probabilmente a uno come me si addice più uno come te."

"Cosa?"

"No niente, parlavo tra me e me." Si stende voltandosi verso di lui guardando la sua schiena, era scossa da singhiozzi, ancora piangeva ma sembrava più calmo.

Si stringe maggiormente tra le coperte, voleva smettere di piangere ma era felice Seb fosse venuto da lui. Ormai anche se non voleva il suo mondo cominciava a girare completamente intorno a Sebastian. Ogni suo gesto, anche il più piccolo, lo mandava in paradiso o al contrario lo spediva dritto all'inferno.

Spegne la luce continuando a sorridere restando voltato verso di lui ripensando a quello che Hanna gli aveva detto. La donna gli aveva chiesto se potevano ricominciare a vedersi, che si era pentita di aver rotto con lui. Non credeva che la propria risposta sarebbe stata negativa, ma le parole gli erano venute fuori con una naturalezza quasi disarmante. 'Mi dispiace Hanna, non possiamo ricominciare a frequentarci, vedi, c'è di mezzo una persona irritabile, se io tornassi con te quella persona piangerebbe e, io non voglio. Perciò... scusa.'


	12. 12

Si era addormentato dopo molte ore voltandosi a guardare Sebastian quando aveva sentito il respiro dell'altro regolare. Era bellissimo e doveva ammettere che avrebbe tanto voluto dormire con lui tutte le notti della sua vita. Stavano uscendo dalla stanza e vedono Lewis uscire dalla propria allo stesso momento. 

"Oh" li guarda stupiti con un piccolo ghigno che si allarga sulle labbra "ti lascio andare con Hanna e mi appari con Charles eh? Cambio di gusti?"

"Perché non stai zitto e andiamo a fare colazione eh?" Ride e poi si avvia con lui e Charles andando a sedersi mentre fanno colazione insieme prima di tornare alle scuderie dove va direttamente a parlare con i meccanici mentre Charles si ferma con Nico.

"Niente, non riesco a capire veramente se qualcosa fra noi due sta mutando, o meglio, per me non muta nulla ma non capisco se per lui muta qualcosa." Sospira appena. 

"Non hai nessun motivo di preoccuparti, alla fine se ci pensi bene hai già vinto contro la sua ex e non è una cosa da sottovalutare non pensi anche tu?"

"Vero" ripensa alla notte precedente sentendo un sorriso affiorargli sulle labbra e poi sente Nico richiamarlo all'attenzione.

"Perché non gli prepari nuovamente quella torta? Non sarebbe una cattiva idea no? E lui dovrebbe sapere che è ufficiale essendo quella che gli preparasti a San Valentino."

"Parlate di torte al cioccolato?" Lewis avvolge le braccia al corpo di Nico e sorride baciandolo dietro l'orecchio "vuol dire che me ne preparerai una?"

"Di cosa state parlando?" Sebastian si ferma a poco da loro con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Bhe, dei dolci al cioccolato che il mio Nico mi preparerà."

"Oh ma davvero? Bhe sono più che sicuro che anche io ne possa avere uno." Sorride e guarda poi verso Charles, "me lo preparerai tu non è vero?" Sorride impercettibilmente nel vederlo arrossire quasi furiosamente.

"Vuol dire che lo vuoi?"

"Si ovviamente, no?"

"Va bene, allora direi che non c'è nulla di male nel farlo." Sussurra e annuisce a Nico che gli dice che si metteranno d'accordo per prepararli insieme prima di correre per fare quello che deve e analizzare alcune prospettive che gli stavano proponendo. Nel tardo pomeriggio si stava avviando nel suo hotel e sente una mano afferrarlo vedendo Gasly fargli una linguaccia.

"Che succede hai intenzione di sparire?" Gli lascia il polso scherzando e vedendo Max raggiungerli poi. 

"Ma no ragazzi, non ci siamo visti solo in mattinata, non esagerare Gasly ahaha." Li guarda notando che Max era un po' silenzioso da ieri sera, "che cosa succede? Dove stavate andando?"

"In hotel, anche tu vedo, quindi andiamo insieme?"

"Certamente che domande assurde." Ride e si riavvia con loro vedendo poi Max controllare l'ora "che succede Max vai di fretta?"

"No è che mi devo vedere a breve con una ragazza."

"Oooh allora abbiamo una relazione in corso eh?"

"In realtà mi vedo con un paio di tipe diverse" alza le spalle come se non gli importasse poi molto.

"Ma che cosa? E non puoi frequentarne una alla volta?"

"No, anche perché non so quando morirò e devo approfittare al massimo."

"TROVERAI LA PACE DEI SENSI" sospira e poi sente la mano di Max afferrarlo come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma poi decide di lasciarlo e andare avanti.

"Max..."

"Su muovetevi voi due" si ferma sentendo Gasly parlare.

"Io non penso che tu debba insistere ancora con Sebastian lo sai?"

"Come puoi dirgli questo? lo sai che a lui piace ancora da morire nonostante tutto no?"

"Infatti, ha ragione Max, non posso e non voglio arrendermi come niente fosse, non smetterò di lottare. So che ci vorrà molto tempo ma io riuscirò a fargli cambiare idea, fidatevi di me ok?"

Una volta in hotel aveva deciso di rinfrescarsi con una bella doccia e si era messo comodamente sul letto quando poi sente bussare alla porta e apre vedendo Sebastian "ma che cosa ci fai tu qui?"

"Nulla, mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire a bere qualcosa nella hall."

"Ma certamente" lo dice ancora prima di farlo finire e prende le sue cose fra le risate di Sebastian e cammina con lui scendendo al bar dell'hotel fra una chiacchiera e l'altra.

"Sai, devo andare in Germania per partecipare ad una sorta di programma ad intervista."

"Ah davvero? Quasi quasi ti accompagno anche io." Lo aveva detto scherzando ma nota il compagno girarsi verso di lui con tono alquanto serio e quasi dolce.

"Ci conto, non mi va di stare alcuni giorni senza avere nessun motivo per ridere e tu me ne dai seriamente un bel po'." Sorride dolcemente sentendo poi una spinta che lo fa quasi ruzzolare a terra e si volta notando Gasly" ma che ti prende amico?"

"Sta lontano da Charles! Sono stanco di vederlo soffrire così e poi non riesco nemmeno più a sopportare le tue parole. Divertirti? pensi che Charles ti serva solo a questo?"

"Ma Gasly che cavolo stai dicendo?" Si guarda attorno notando alcuni piloti incuriositi e Nico che lo guarda come a volergli indicare di far finire quella messinscena. "Vieni con me muoviti" si allontana vedendo Sebastian raggiungere gli altri due.

"Ma che gli prende? E voi non potevate dare una mano no?"

"Lo sai che io sono dalla parte di Charles no?"

"E lo sai che io sono dalla parte del mio Nico." Ride tirando Sebastian a sedere con loro.

"GASLY" si volta verso il suo amico "ma si può sapere che cosa ti ha detto il cervello? Se sempre lo hai attivato ovviamente."

"Ma non sei stanco di dipendere così da lui? Non è ancora capace di dirti quello che prova e alla fine ti illude e basta."

"Ma non sta a te scegliere se per me le cose stanno così, io non gli ho mai detto di fingere con me e voglio solo che lui possa essere se stesso quindi per favore, non preoccuparti per me, anche se lo apprezzo."

"Si va bene, sai cosa? Fai come vuoi Charles se a te sta bene essere trattato così." Se ne va senza nemmeno ascoltare l'amico che lo richiamava.

Lewis stava osservando Sebastian mentre Nico parlava con qualcuno di qualcosa che era avvenuta in mattinata. Si alza e poi si avvicina a lui per non alzare la voce. "Hey amico, che cosa ti turba?"

Lo guarda e alza le spalle" pensi davvero che io stia solo usando Charles? Cioè appaio così?"

"Tu lo stai facendo? Stai giocando con lui Seb?"

"No! Non lo sto facendo Lew-"

"Tu lo ami? O almeno ti piace?" Lo guarda restando seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona.

"Io... certo, se devo dirti se mi piace o meno allora ti dico che mi piace."

"Vuoi che sia tuo? Il tuo ragazzo tipo?"

"Mi stai facendo un interrogatorio? Comunque il punto è proprio questo" si appoggia allo schienale "non pensi che in caso dovrei baciarlo senza farmi nessun problema?"

"Capisco" sospira e gli da una pacca "bhe che peccato, noi eravamo convinti che fosse solo questione di giorni e sarebbe arrivata la grande notizia."

"Perché mai lo avete pensato?"

"Perché sei terribilmente premuroso con lui e non dire di no." Lo guarda seriamente, "ma ricorda che tutto quello che fai o dici nei suoi confronti, seppur piccolo, lo manda in piena confusione."

Dopo qualche giorno di duro lavoro avevano finalmente un giorno libero e Nico lo aveva chiamato per preparare il famoso dolce. 

"Bene, adesso che è pronto possiamo anche consegnarlo."

"Si andiamo." Era nervoso ma voleva consegnarglielo a tutti i costi, lo raggiunge vedendo Nico aggiungere che era cioccolato ufficiale prima di ridere e correre per trovare Lewis.

"Scusa Charles, ma non posso accettarlo."

"Cosa? Ma perché no? Che cosa succede adesso?"

"Quel cioccolato, immagino che abbia un significato per te."

"Si ovviamente, e allora? Hai per caso difficoltà ad accettare i miei sentimenti?"

"Mi dispiace Charles." Sente Britta chiamarlo e allora se ne va scusandosi ma senza prendere il cioccolato.

"NO ASPETTA." Corre verso di lui e lancia la scatola che colpisce sulla testa Sebastian. "Che problemi hai?Voglio che tu lo accetti."

"Non posso farlo, io non ho ancora chiaro quello che sento per te Charles."

"Ma accettandolo non fai nulla di male." Si avvicina appena, "sono io che non demordo seppure mi hai respinto, quindi per favore non smettere di comportarti normalmente con me." Cerca di riprendere fiato "per favore accettalo, anche se ufficiale." Vede Sebastian raccogliere il pacchetto e aprirlo.

"Non c'è che dire, hai perso davvero la testa per me eh?" Mangia un cioccolatino sciogliendolo poi sulla lingue chiudendo per un po' gli occhi finché non sente Britta schiarirsi la voce. 

"Ok, non sapevo di questo nuovo scoop."

Charles sbarra gli occhi e la guarda poi prendere un cioccolatino ma si unisce alle risate dei due vedendo che Sebastian si fidava ciecamente della donna, aveva capito che non sarebbe stato un problema.


	13. 13

Erano giunti alla gara di casa per Sebastian, la cosa sembrava metterlo sotto pressione. Certo era normale, ovviamente chiunque in casa propria sentiva un qualcosa di particolare. Certo anche lui voleva dare il massimo ma sperava ugualmente anche nella buona riuscita del compagno. Già, compagno, ormai per lui aveva smesso da un pezzo di essere semplicemente un compagno di squadra, ne era innamorato. Stava impiegando non poche energie nel tentare di conquistarlo, di fargli accettare i suoi sentimenti ma la cosa non sembrava avere alcun successo. No, non era pessimismo il suo, le sue informazioni erano strutturate in base a quelle di Lewis. Secondo quest'ultimo, infatti, Sebastian non riusciva ancora a concepire la cosa definendola complicata, ma complicata in che senso? "Oh dannazione." Si riscuote andando alla macchina, doveva davvero cominciare a darsi da fare, arrivato ai box nota Seb che lo aspetta con finto broncio e braccia incrociate.

"Guarda la mia fronte Charles, sono passati giorni e ancora questo livido non va via, cosa dovrei spiegare a tutti quelli che me lo chiedono?"

"Uffa ma quanto sei noioso."

"Davvero? Ma a te quello pare davvero il modo corretto di darmi un pacchetto di cioccolatini? Lanciandomelo?"

"Se ti ho lanciato il cioccolato la colpa è solo tua, ti sei messo a dire sciocchezze e io mi sono arrabbiato."

"No Charles, hai sbagliato con questo atteggiamento e come se non bastasse mi tratti sempre male."

"Cosa? Io ti tratto male? ma ti ascolti?" Scuote la testa "la prossima volta che ci vedremo sarà in tribunale perché ti denuncio per diffamazione." Continuano con quel battibecco scherzoso ancora per un po', almeno quando vede Seb allontanarsi e tornare alla sua macchina poteva giurare di vedere una nota di tranquillità e allegria in più nei suoi occhi. Eppure, stando alle informazioni di Lewis parte seconda, il problema principale di Sebastian non sarebbe lo stare con Charles in se per se, anzi, aveva detto non ci trovava nulla di male. Se poi pensava di baciarlo, però, allora la cosa gli sembrava infattibile, non naturale. Dopo la giornata trascorsa a lavorare voleva davvero passare un po' di tempo in compagnia dei suoi amici, aveva visto Max così poco ultimamente. Lo raggiunge alla scuderia non lasciandogli scelta afferrando poi anche Nico trascinandoli con se a bere qualcosa, parlare con loro era sempre rilassante e piacevole.

"Dai Charles, non fare quel faccino, insomma se con Sebastian non basta una spintarella allora atterralo letteralmente no?" Beve tranquillo e divertito.

"Nico, la cosa può funzionare con te, insomma guardati, sembri un principe, sei bello anche per un etero." Beve guardando Max e Nico che gli sedevano difronte, a volte non riusciva a non deprimersi ma loro erano sempre stati al suo fianco, anche Nico si era rivelata una persona davvero meravigliosa.

"Charles ha ragione Nico, sei davvero carino." Ride "una volta passavo per caso dinanzi al box Mercedes e ho visto te e Lewis darvi un bacio davvero meraviglioso."

Ride "nulla più che l'amore che proviamo l'uno per l'altro." Guarda Charles sorridendo "so già a cosa stai pensando, ma tu e Seb avete tante cose in comune credimi, e se anche non aveste altro..." Guarda Max che completa la sua frase.

"...Vivrete solo per la Formula Uno e sarete tanto felici e contenti." Guarda Nico e cominciano a ridere entrambi.

"Ehy, ma la smettete di prendermi in giro?" Ovviamente non era davvero arrabbiato, anzi, erano riusciti come sempre a farlo sorridere. L'indomani quando arriva alla scuderia vede Sebastian e lo supera borbottando. "Vorrei tanto sapere che problemi hai col baciarmi."

"Eh? Scusa Charles che cosa hai detto?"

"Ma no niente, diamo il massimo."

Lo guarda curioso, bhe sperava almeno la sua sorpresa lo avrebbe tirato su di morale, lo aveva visto più volte andarci con amici. "Ehy Charles, tieni prendi." Gli consegna la busta accennando un sorriso. "Dai aprila."

Prende la busta guardandola "che cosa è?" Apre la busta per poi sgranare gli occhi guardando i biglietti tutto contento. "Un parco divertimenti? E davvero ci vieni con me Sebastian?" Lo guarda con occhi speranzosi ma felici. Quando vede Sebastian annuire, anche se non lo credeva possibile, si sente ancora più felice. Vede Max alle spalle di Seb con aria divertita ma rassegnata, bhe si, a volte si sentiva davvero un bambino ma, pazienza. Si avvicina a lui mostrandogli i biglietti. "Non vedo davvero l'ora arrivi domenica Max."

"Si si lo vedo, ma tu non pensare solo a correre da una giostra all'altra ok? pensa anche che finalmente sarete soli Charles."

Si sente arrossire completamente sentendo le parole di Max. "Si lo so, lo so che saremo soli, ma davvero Max non sarà nulla di stuzzicante, insomma andiamo li solo per divertirci un po' e rilassarci."

Lo colpisce scherzosamente sulla testa "e tu allora fa che sia una cosa stuzzicante no? Convincilo a baciarti Charles." fa il verso del bacio.

"Ma Max ti prego, quale smak smak , sembri un topo." Si volta verso il compagno vedendolo impegnato sulla macchina sorridendo. La settimana è davvero carica e non hanno un solo minuto di riposo, le qualifiche erano andate ma la tensione per l'indomani era alta. Certo la gara doveva andare bene, ma poi aveva anche quella uscita con Seb, la stava aspettando da così tanto. Scuote la testa tornando alla realtà, dopo le qualifiche non aveva più visto il tedesco e chiede a Nico e Lewis se per caso ne sapessero di più.

Vede Lewis allontanarsi per parlare con il proprio meccanico e si concentra poi su Charles. "Vedi Charles, Sebastian è tornato a casa, ormai è da diverso tempo che sente una perenne sfiducia in se." Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla "in questo momento delle parole amichevoli potrebbero aiutarlo davvero."

Arrossisce al pensiero di andare a casa di Sebastian. "M- ma Nico, io non so nemmeno dove abita."

"Se il problema è questo allora te lo posso dire io." Appena finito di parlare con il suo team torna dai due dando a Charles tutte le indicazioni per arrivare da lui.

Si era fatto una doccia veloce indossando qualcosa di tranquillo, doveva solo andare a trovare un amico dopotutto. Arriva dinanzi alla casa e deve farsi un bel po' di coraggio per suonare sentendo poi arrivare alla porta Sebastian, o almeno, quello che credeva Sebastian. Una donna dallo sguardo apparentemente serio apre la porta seguita da un'altra donna più giovane. Erano la madre e una delle sorelle di Seb? Ma davvero? "Oh ehm, scusatemi, Sebastian è andato via così velocemente, così ecco, sono venuto per assicurarmi stesse bene." Stai calmo Charles, calmati. Vede le donne sorridere facendolo accomodare in casa, si esprimevano tra il tedesco e qualche parola di inglese, gli era parso di sentire qualcosa tipo 'che carino sei stato' oppure 'è bello vedere che tra voi piloti c'è davvero amicizia. Alla fine bussano alla porta di una stanza al piano superiore, la madre apre la porta senza aspettare e fa accomodare Charles. Sebastian lo guarda confuso restando semi steso sul letto con un libro in mano. Sapeva il tedesco amava rilassarsi leggendo. Resta in silenzio per tutto il tempo che la madre parlava con lui, aveva visto la sorella portare loro da bere e qualcosa da mangiare prima di congedarsi. Subito dopo si congeda anche la madre dicendogli di essere ospitale...Sebby. Si, Sebby, lo aveva chiamato proprio così. Appena la porta si chiude incrocia lo sguardo di Sebastian.

"Charles, ma che cosa ci fai tu qui?"

"Ecco, ti ho visto correre via e così volevo vedere come stavi, Sebby." Cade in ginocchio cominciando a ridere senza controllo. "Oh mamma che dolcezza."

Arrossisce "ma vedi quanto sei scemo." Si mette a sedere facendolo sedere sul letto accanto a se bevendo piano qualcosa.

Lo guarda tenendo il bicchiere in mano per poi farsi coraggio. "So cosa stai passando." Lo vede incrociare il suo sguardo. "Sebastian, non hai alcun motivo per demoralizzarti, sei un vero idolo, ti ho sempre trovato fantastico. Sebastian lo sai che non lo dico tanto per, abbi più fiducia in te."

Non riesce a trattenere un sorriso guardando tutta quella decisione nei suoi occhi. "Charles, quanto ti piaccio davvero?"

Avvampa scattando in piedi "S- Sebastian, perché mi fai una domanda simile? Insomma io, non lo so, posso solo dirti che mi piaci davvero parecchio." Abbassa lo sguardo "non riuscirai mai a vedermi come un possibile partner vero? E' perché sono un uomo?"

"Ma no figurati, cosa vuoi mi importi cosa sei, ok forse solo un po'."

"Ma tu hai detto che ad una cosa simile non dovevo dare retta, perché adesso tu gliene dai?" Non voleva alzare la voce ma non riusciva a tenere i toni proprio calmi.

"Calmati Charles non ti scaldare, non è carino alzare la voce, insomma almeno non con la persona che ami, non vorresti mostrarti più adeguato?"

"No, per niente, con la persona che amo io voglio mostrarmi esattamente come sono." Lo guarda serio vedendolo abbassare lo sguardo.

Sospira scuotendo la testa. "Vedi Charles il problema, anche piuttosto serio, è che al momento noi due siamo qui da soli, eppure a me non viene in mente di fare proprio nulla di particolare, capisci?"

Stringe i pugni, no, non si sarebbe arreso tanto velocemente, si avvicina al letto poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle avvicinandosi ad un soffio dalle sue labbra guardandolo negli occhi, nota le guance di Sebastian arrossarsi, almeno non era il solo a sentirsi a fuoco. "Sebastian, mi trovi davvero così poco attraente?"

Lo guarda negli occhi, erano ad una vicinanza davvero minima, non ci capisce più nulla, si alza afferrandolo per i polsi, sa che la presa è ferrea ma non se ne cura. Lo obbliga ad indietreggiare facendogli poggiare le mani contro il muro bloccandolo. Lo guarda ancora per un secondo prima di spingere le labbra contro quelle del compagno, sente come un'energia incontrollabile in se, qualcosa che lo trascina a volere ancora di più quelle labbra. Preme il proprio corpo contro il suo mordendogli le labbra accarezzandole con la lingua, cosa voleva ottenere Charles? Cosa voleva fargli capire? Ma soprattutto, cosa stava facendo lui? Sente le labbra di Charles schiudersi e non esita a spingere la propria lingua tra esse, assapora completamente la bocca dell'altro perdendosi ad esplorarla più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. Lascia la prese sui polsi di lui per farli scivolare piano lungo il collo, quando sente calore al basso ventre però si riscuote indietreggiando di colpo mettendo distanza tra lui e Charles guardando il suo volto, era completamente arrossito, no, non doveva finire così. "Charles, no, dimentica l'accaduto." Si avvia alla porta.

"Si sente gelare il sangue, la felicità per quel bacio veniva inghiottito dall'amarezza, il calore che stava provando diventava gelo con rapidità. "SEBASTIAN." Ma dove pensava di andare adesso?

Si ferma sentendosi chiamare ma non si volta. "Non te lo ripeto Charles, per favore vattene." Esce di li allontanandosi dandogli il tempo di andare via.

Stava poggiato al muro perché non era sicuro sarebbe riuscito a reggersi sulle proprie gambe, stava tremando. Cerca di riscuotersi velocemente aprendo la porta correndo via da quella stanza salutando frettolosamente i parenti di lui. Una volta fuori si allontana gettando il biglietto ignorando le lacrime di rabbia e, umiliazione? Corre letteralmente fino all'hotel, voleva semplicemente andare via da li.


	14. 14

Ormai erano giorni che Charles era di un umore nero, i suoi meccanici vedevano che le cose in pista erano perfette ma in relazione agli altri per nulla, persino con il suo compagno.

"Hey va tutto bene Charles?"

Alza appena lo sguardo e poi annuisce indicando che voleva finire il suo lavoro.

"Dai, le cose non vanno come vuoi? Sorridi, non fare così." Vedono Charles fare un finto sorriso di convenienza prima di isolarsi nuovamente e tornare a fare il suo lavoro, infondo è quello che doveva fare no?

Era veramente a pezzi e si mette il borsone sulle spalle salutando tutti nella scuderia avviandosi per andare via prima di vedere che Max e Gasly gli stavano bloccando la strada. "Scusate ma n-"

"Non ti va di uscire si, si lo stai dicendo da giorni ormai e nemmeno rispondi più, quindi abbiamo deciso di venire a parlare con te."

"Non ho nulla che non vada ok? Quindi non vi fate dei problemi inutili e andate a riposare."

"Charles, per favore smettila, si vede che qualcosa non va."

Sospira e si ferma per poi sedersi sull'asfalto e passandosi una mano fra i capelli leggermente nervoso.

"Sebastian e io ci siamo baciati" abbassa impercettibilmente la voce.

"E allora che cosa c'è che non v-"

"Che non va? Che adesso lui nega la cosa e mi ha detto che devo far finta che non sia mai successo." Sbatte un pugno a terra "ma questo che cosa significa? IO NON MI FACCIO CERTO PRENDERE IN GIRO IN QUESTO MODO!" Ormai era furioso, nota le facce dei suoi amici fra lo stupito e l'arrabbiato prima di sentire nuovamente quella maledetta voce.

"Charles stai già andando a casa? La macchina ha bisogno di trovare una strada alternativa, non regge in gara, non hai nessuna idea per rimediare che non sia perdere tempo in chiacchiere?" Vede Charles alzarsi di scatto e fa appena un passo indietro trovandoselo a poca distanza.

"DOVREI CHIEDERTELO IO QUESTO."

"Ti ho detto non una ma cento volte che non mi piace sentire urlare Charles."

"Quello che ti piace o no è davvero l'ultimo dei miei problemi al momento."

"Possibile che tu debba sempre..." non sa che altro aggiungere e si massaggia le tempie sentendo poi Charles prenderlo appena per il colletto.

"Quello era il nostro primo bacio, te ne rendi conto? RIDAMMELO." Stringe appena gli occhi e lascia andare Sebastian guardandolo poi con occhi lucidi.

"Hey, hey, hey che cosa succede qui?" Lewis si avvicina con un sorriso avendo già perfettamente capito di cosa stavano parlando. "Mi sa che devo chiamare qualcuno che ti aiuti Charles perché decisamente questa storia sta diventando assurda." Si frappone fra lui e Sebastian, sapeva che il ragazzo aveva ragione ma non poteva lasciare Sebastian senza supporto. "Un giorno, di questo passo, mi farai vedere le fede nuziali e mi dirai che vi siete sposati? Sta calmo ok?" Si morde appena il labbro e sente il colpo che gli da per spingerlo indietro.

"TU TI SBAGLI, SEI UN BASTARDO LEWIS." Prende il borsone che aveva lasciato poco distante e corre via schivando anche i suoi amici che sente correre dietro di lui prima che colpisse qualcosa, o qualcuno, scusandosi quando sente le braccia afferrarlo per non farlo cadere. "Scusi non voglio fare interviste."

"Non ne voglio fare." l'uomo sorrise e alza appena il volto di Charles vedendo che sembrava sconvolto. "Non so che cosa sia successo ma credimi, hai un bel faccino, e se sorridi aiuterai molto di più il tuo business ok?"

"Ma... ma tu sei Mark, Mark Webber."

"Si, e tu sei Charles Leclerc" gli da appena un buffetto affettuoso sulla fronte prima di andare avanti salutando anche gli altri due.

"Dio mio, quel tipo mi da un senso di freddezza."

"E' stupendo" Charles sorride e lo guarda avanzare verso i box delle scuderie.

"Ma che cosa ci trovi di bello in un tipo come quello?" Sinceramente si stava innervosendo.

"Ma non lo vedi Max? E' bello, alto, slanciato, insomma un uomo che ti fa sognare non poco."

"Ma dove hai abbandonato Sebastian?"

"Esattamente dove mi ha ferito una volta di troppo l'ultima volta." Ovviamente non diceva sul serio, anche se ammetteva eccome che Mark era un uomo terribilmente bello e attraente, almeno era una cosa positiva che gli aveva aggiustato la giornata. La mattina dopo raggiunse le scuderie con un sorriso genuino sul volto, vede che anche i meccanici si rilassano vedendolo lavorare meglio, persino Sebastian lo aveva notato e si avvicina a lui.

"Va tutto bene?"

"Si si va tutto bene."

"Come mai oggi sei così allegro?"

"Bhe non devo essere abbattuto, secondo Mark ci rimetto con il mio bel faccino ahaha."

"Hai detto Mark?" Deglutisce avendo in mente solo il suo ex compagno, anche se ammetteva che ora le cose andavano bene fra loro.

"Si, Mark Sebastian, non ti ricordi più di me per caso?" Sorride e lo vede voltarsi verso di lui ma prima di parlare con il suo ex compagno va da Charles e annuisce sorridendo. "Che bello, mi fa davvero piacere vedere che fai un bel sorriso questa volta." Gli da una pacca "sono contento che le cose si siano risolte, o almeno sembra andare meglio."

"Che incubo che sei Mark." Sente un brivido dietro la schiena e si morde un labbro nel vedere Charles ridere e salutarlo andando poi a salutare alcune persone che lo avevano chiamato.

"Non penso che sia un incubo ma un uomo terribilmente affascinate." Volta appena la testa verso di lui "davvero non sai quanto sei stato fortunato." Sente Mark chiamare Sebastian per andare a bere qualcosa e vede che il compagno va da lui con un finto borbottio facendolo ridere.

"Fai sul serio Charles?" Max stava appoggiato al muretto vedendolo felice come non mai.

"Ma no, lo sai Max che non posso certo dimenticarmi di lui come se nulla fosse ti pare?" Sorride all'amico che non aveva notato. "Non passi troppo tempo nel mio box?"

"Sono solo preoccupato per te e lo sai."

"In ogni caso lo devo davvero ammettere, sarebbe bello cambiare i sentimenti e farli passare da Seb a Mark." Ovviamente non diceva sul serio.

"Sai bene che io te lo impedirei vero? Non so ma a me sembra solo una persona così gelida." Volta appena la testa guardando fuori dal box.

"Non so come la vedi tu ma io comincio a pensare che sia un amore senza nessuno spiraglio di luce o speranza." Li vede tornare e nota Sebastian che si avvicina a lui per parlargli ma decisamente non ne aveva voglia, non dopo che anche quello che per lui era una sorta di appuntamento era saltato per tutto il casino di cui solo Sebastian era colpevole. "Mark aspetta." Vede che Sebastian sbarra gli occhi ma non gliene importa, corre dall'uomo per fargli qualche domanda sulla sua carriera sentendo Sebastian andare dietro di lui per sussurragli all'orecchio che era una persona veramente infantile prima di avviarsi stizzito verso la sua stanza privata. 

"Hey Seb" l'australiano lo richiama "ma che cosa succede amico mio? O meglio, io credevo che lo fossimo." Mette le mani in tasca e si avvicina nuovamente all'ex compagno. 

Charles resta a vederli e accenna un sorriso vedendo che si stavano appena stuzzicando ma senza nessuna cattiveria vera da parte di nessuno dei due. Non aveva importanza quello che era successo, alla fine amava Sebastian per così tanti motivi che provare anche solo ad elencarli era completamente inutile. Prende qualcosa per pulire meglio la sua macchina sentendo un sorriso che non smette di aleggiargli sulle labbra ripensando a tutto quello che aveva passato con lui, anche quando avevano passato quella notte insieme dormendo nello stesso letto. Non si accorge nemmeno del passare della giornata finché non sente Sebastian chiamarlo per invitarlo a prendere qualcosa con gli altri per passare la serata anche con Mark.

"Oh certo perché no" alzando lo sguardo vede che al suo fianco ci sono anche Nico e Lewis mentre gli altri aspettavano fuori "che cosa succede?" Vede il tedesco avvicinarsi a lui e deglutisce vedendolo fermarsi a poca distanza dal suo volto.

"Charles io... penso che le cose stiano meglio così." Nota il ragazzo deglutire e sospira appena notando che stava sicuramente per perdere nuovamente la pazienza" lo so che per ora sei arrabbiato ma..."

"Si, hai pienamente ragione sai? Ma sbagli, non è solo ora no, sopra sotto a destra a sinistra, CON TE SUCCEDONO SOLO COSE CHE MI FANNO ARRABBIARE." Si alza furente e vedendo Sebastian bloccarlo.

"Non urlare Charles, dannazione non puoi parlare normalmente?"

"Oh scusami, vero, non ti piace che le persone urlino eh?" Lo guarda con gli occhi pieni di lacrime "vediamo se le cose così ti piacciano di più." Lo afferra per la maglietta e lo tira mettendo una mano dietro la sua testa baciandolo con forza prima di lasciarlo andare spingendolo indietro dinanzi a tutti i loro amici. 

"Bene questo si che è un drama in piena regola." Lewis guarda Nico che assisteva a tutto stupito e poi lo guardava non capendo che cosa fosse successo.

"Già, hai ragione Lewis, sono bravo a farne di queste cose. Dimmi adesso, il bacio esiste?"

"Si Charles, perché hai appena realizzato quella che era una tua grande fantasia."

"Lewis ma che cazzo dici? Ma se Sebastian ci ha..." si blocca "non lo avete fatto non è vero?" Non sapeva che aveva negato tutto ma lo aveva capito dalla reazione di Charles, gli si spezza il cuore vedendo adesso il ragazzo piangere dinanzi al gruppetto senza nascondere quello che provava. 

"Davvero io non so dove sbaglio" singhiozza "io ce la stavo mettendo tutta, anche quando mi hai rifiutato io non ho smesso di provare, ma sai cosa?" deglutisce cercando di asciugare come poteva le lacrime." Se anche impegnandomi non cambia niente, se non c'è nessuna speranza "scuote la testa lasciando andare dei singhiozzi"ora basta, basta io ci rinuncio... IO RINUNCIO PER SEMPRE A CONQUISTARTI SEBASTIAN." lo urla fra le lacrime prima di correre via, stavolta non ce la faceva più e non ne poteva più di sentire i loro sguardi pietosi, urta Mark per uscire e se ne va senza dire altro il più velocemente possibile.

"LEWIS" Nico lo guarda furente non risparmiando lo stesso a Sebastian. "Che cosa avete combinato? E tu da che maledetta parte stai?" Scuote la testa incredulo vedendo Max tremare di rabbia e non era il solo. "Non ci posso credere, siete dei vermi, sai che cosa ti dico Lewis? Va pure a dormire dal tuo amico perché non voglio vederti a casa." Corre immediatamente dietro Charles per vedere se riusciva a trovarlo notando che Max e Gasly erano già spariti.

"NICO" sbatte un pugno contro il muro "maledizione" sussurra appena poggiando la testa al muretto pensando che aveva ragione il suo compagno, era stato davvero pessimo e non riusciva a levarsi dalla mente il volto distrutto di Charles.


	15. 15

Non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno ma allo stesso tempo si era ritrovato felice di vedersi raggiungere da Max, Gasly e Nico. Quest'ultimo aveva avuto una mezza discussione con Lewis, questo gli aveva fatto capire che lui con quella pagliacciata messa in atto dall'Inglese non centrava nulla. Era giù di morale ma senza la compagnia dei tre, che si erano dati un bel da fare per tirarlo su, avrebbe passato una nottata davvero terribile. La mattina seguente si rende subito conto che lo avevano lasciato dormire un po' di più ed era loro grato per questo. Quando è pronto scende di sotto sentendo un buon profumo, Nico aveva preparato la colazione per tutti loro e sembrava buonissima, chissà se Lewis si rendeva conto di quanto fosse fortunato nel avere accanto a se Nico. Si, sicuramente se ne rendeva conto, era un cretino ma non sicuramente ottuso fino a questo punto. "Non voleva baciarmi, è così assurdo" sussulta accorgendosi di aver parlato a voce alta e scuote la testa vedendoli preoccupati. Sorride ai tre più sereno facendo colazione con loro prima di recarsi tutti e tre alle scuderie, qualche minuto di ritardo era concesso certo, ma non poteva e non voleva tirare troppo la corda, a lavoro doveva essere impeccabile. Arrivato alla scuderia nota Mark parlare con alcuni della rossa, non capisce bene perché si trova li, forse per Sebastian? Bhe vederlo gli fa comunque piacere quindi corre da lui per salutarlo.

"Buongiorno Mark, come va?"

Si volta a guardarlo avvicinandosi poi al ragazzo, il suo umore sembrava migliore di ieri. "Ehy Charles, io sono apposto grazie e tu? Sembri sereno o, comunque, più sereno di ieri. Stavi piangendo."

Sussulta guardandolo confuso per un attimo. "Io, si, stavo piangendo. Ma tu come fai a saperlo?"

"Ieri mentre scappavi via per sbaglio mi hai urtato, è li che me ne sono accorto."

"Oh mi dispiace, non me ne sono reso conto ti chiedo scusa, comunque si questa mattina va molto meglio."

"Charles..."

Rabbrividisce sentendo quella voce, non ha il coraggio, o forse la voglia, di voltarsi e guadarlo, non voleva parlargli. "Bhe allora io mi metto a lavoro, oggi sono già in ritardo, ciao Mark." Ovviamente non muove un passo prima che Sebastian lo obblighi ad accettare la sua presenza.

"Ah quindi è così Charles? Prima mi baci poi rinneghi la cosa? Fingi che non sia successo nulla?" Questa volta non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi ignorare e se necessario si, avrebbe messo in tavola tutte le carte.

Ride guardando i due uomini della Ferrari. "Sta dicendo il vero Charles? Lo hai baciato?"

"Cosa? Io? Ma no."

"Si che lo hai fatto."

"Oh basta, ho del lavoro da fare davvero non posso indugiare oltre." Si allontana piuttosto velocemente dai due lasciandoli soli nel mentre parlava con i suoi uomini della giornata che lo aspettava. Non era facile fare parte di una scuderia come la Ferrari, gli impegni erano tanti e a volte sembrava impossibile trovare anche tempo per respirare semplicemente. I momenti di calma erano sempre più rari ma faceva di tutto per tagliarne qualcuno da passare con i suoi amici. Erano amici, confidenti, sempre pronti ad aiutarsi l'uno con l'altro. In questo ultimo periodo poi di aiuto da parte loro ne aveva avuto davvero tanto. Anche se era terribilmente giù loro riuscivano sempre a strappargli un sorriso. "Sapete ragazzi, sto pensando seriamente di lasciar perdere tutta questa storia con Sebastian, si insomma, ma chi me lo fa fare, ci sto solo soffrendo."

"Ma che cosa dici Charles, ti sei impegnato così tanto per conquistare Sebastian, adesso di punto in bianco vuoi mollare tutto?" Guarda Gasly.

"Max ha ragione, se adesso lasci sarà come vanificare i tuoi sforzi, noi non crediamo sia quello che vuoi davvero."

"Invece si ragazzi, vi ringrazio davvero per sostenermi sempre, ma non ce la faccio più, la situazione è al limite dell'assurdo anzi lo ha oltrepassato. Ho deciso che è il momento di concentrarsi sul lavoro e lasciare lo spazio ad un nuovo amore, se e quando arriverà ovviamente." Alza lo sguardo sorridendo vedendo Mark alzandosi, "scusatemi un minuto ragazzi." Raggiunge rapidamente l'uomo che come sempre lo accoglie con un meraviglioso sorriso."

"Nico, che cosa facciamo, sembra davvero convinto."

"No Gasly, non preoccuparti, Charles è scoraggiato ma non si arrenderà, mammina non lo permetterà."

"Mammina saresti tu?"

"Ovviamente." Era andato alla scuderia con tutta l'intenzione di parlare con Lewis ma non aveva ancora trovato il momento, lo aveva visto parlare con Sebastian, sembrava un discorso piuttosto serio quindi non aveva voluto intromettersi.

"Che cosa dovrei fare Lewis? Io non so davvero come comportarmi, certo non sono stato onesto con lui, lo sai, l'ho baciato, l'ho baciato con desiderio, l'ho bloccato a muro e..." Scuote la testa.

Osserva l'amico ascoltandolo attentamente, sapeva che aveva bisogno di lui, ma lui non era completamente concentrato. Dopo ieri non faceva altro che pensare a Nico, cavolo se era arrabbiato, non aveva risposto a nessuno dei suoi messaggi. Non poteva continuare così, aveva davvero bisogno di parlargli. Si riscuote leggermente guardando gli occhi di Seb, si aspettava davvero consigli da lui? "Bhe amico, non c'è molto che posso dire, ci hai raccontato la serata e anche se tu dici che Charles ti ha messo alle strette a me sembra davvero desiderato quel bacio da parte tua." Chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo riaprendoli poi con calma. "Sebastian, a me Charles sembra davvero follemente innamorato di te, sta facendo tutto il possibile e anche di più per farsi accettare, non è da tutti credimi."

Ascolta in silenzio le parole di Lewis, sapeva che aveva ragione. "Che cosa cambia ormai? Lui ha detto che ci rinuncia, lo hai sentito anche tu ieri."

Charles sembrava davvero felice e concentrato completamente sulla vettura, sapeva però che la sua era semplicemente una facciata. Anche se il ragazzo tentava in tutti i modi di sembrare sereno lui immaginava bene come poteva sentirsi, non era stato facile con Lewis all'epoca. Era trascorso abbastanza tempo ed era arrivato il momento di affrontare il suo amore e il suo amico Sebastian. Si dirige da loro a passo spedito vedendo Lewis alzarsi e venirgli contro ma lo scansa leggermente. "Dopo parleremo noi due, adesso devo chiarire un paio di punti con Sebastian." Si avvicina all'amico con falsa calma per poi stringere i pugni non trattenendo un tono piuttosto aggressivo. "Sebastian tu sei un fesso intregale, ma ti rendi almeno conto delle cazzate che fai e dici? Prima lo baci poi ti rimangi tutto ma come può Charles non andare in confusione? Mi fai salire una rabbia." Si sente trattenere quando voleva afferrare il tedesco notando che Gasly lo aveva seguito, al momento lo ringraziava tacitamente o avrebbe colpito Seb.

Stava guardando il suo Nico, doveva ammettere che quando era arrabbiato, ovviamente non con lui, era ancora più sexy. Già, sexy, ma non era il solo motivo per cui lo amava, non vedeva una vita possibile senza di lui ormai. Eppure tutte queste cazzate che faceva a cuor leggero rischiavano davvero di farglielo perdere. Sussulta quando vede quegli occhi brucianti guardare nella sua direzione.

"Lewis, tesoro, tu cosa ne pensi davvero di tutto questo?"

Amore mio, "hai ragione Nico, ci abbiamo riflettuto ed è stato davvero stupido."

Sorride a Lewis, era davvero scemo ma gli era mancato tanto, si volta verso Sebastian cercando di stare calmo. "Chiedi scusa a Charles."

"Chiedergli scusa? Chiedergli scusa per cosa?"

Ecco, calma finita. "Ma di quello che ti pare basta che ti scusi hai capito idiota?"

Sospira allontanandosi dal gruppo, certo che avrebbe voluto parlare con Charles, ma davvero non avevano più un attimo da soli, sospettava fosse Charles a non darne possibilità. Torna ai box per prendere le sue cose ed eccolo li, finalmente solo, era la sua occasione. "Charles..."

Sussulta non accorgendosi del suo arrivo, no, non voleva più stare da solo con lui. "Oh Seb, ho appena finito, ci vediamo domani eh?"

"No aspetta" lo ostacola impedendogli di andare via. "Charles, riguardo a ieri..."

"No, Sebastian no, lascia perdere ti prego lascia perdere."

"Scusa..."

Chiude gli occhi riaprendoli poi quando si sente pronto ad affrontarlo. "E questo scusa per cosa sarebbe Seb? Per il bacio che neghi? O perché non riesci ad accettare i miei sentimenti?" Si lascia sfuggire un sorriso amaro nel vedere che l'altro non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere. "Guarda Sebastian, te l'ho detto, io ci rinuncio, anzi, scusa se ti ho creato problemi con questa storia. Lo supera cercando di allontanarsi a passo svelto incrociando Mark solo qualche metro più in la. "Oh ciao Mark." Ovviamente sperare che Seb lo rincorresse e fermasse era l'ennesima stupida speranza sfumata, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Nota nel suo modo di fare una falsa calma, si avvicina a lui accarezzandogli teneramente i capelli. "Che cosa succede Charles?" Ecco appunto, sapeva che bastava una minima spinta a far crollare quella maschera di finta tranquillità. Non riesce a rispondergli, si vede che vorrebbe ma le lacrime sono più forti, si avvicina a lui lo stringe contro il proprio torace sentendolo sciogliersi in un pianto disperato. Accarezza i suoi capelli teneramente tenendolo stretto ignorando due occhi azzurri che erano sopraggiunti per raggiungere Charles.

Il giorno seguente le lacrime sembravano dimenticate, stava parlando e scherzando con Mark ringraziandolo per ieri. Lo aveva stretto tra le braccia consolandolo fino a che non si era calmato e alla fine lo aveva accompagnato a casa.

"Onestamente non so se riuscirò a continuare ad essere amico di Charles se si ostina ad andare dietro a quel tipo gelido."

"Non dire così Max, la colpa non è di nessuno di loro ma di Sebastian, è lui che non si decide a fare nulla e di questo passo Charles finirà davvero per prendersi una cotta per lui."

"Nico ma che vuoi, io gli ho chiesto scusa che cosa dovrei fare ancora?" I toni erano alti certo ma non se ne curava, avrebbe chiarito con Nico quando entrambi si sarebbero calmati un po'.

"Sebastian potresti evitare di attaccare Nico? Lui non centra nulla in questa storia."

"Io sto attaccando Nico? Ma se è lui che continua ad attaccare me." Si volta incrociando per un secondo lo sguardo di Charles, evidentemente si era voltato attratto dal baccano. Lo vede avvicinarsi ma ovviamente non era per parlare con lui, si era avvicinato a Nico, Max e Gasly. Viene distratto dai suoi pensieri da un Mark che gli lancia piano un pallone dietro la testa, lo aveva sfidato a fare due tiri, perfetto lo avrebbe distrutto. Ovviamente, come tutto in quei giorni, anche questo pensiero si era rivelato erroneo, non riusciva a stare dietro Mark, non era per nulla concentrato, il suo sguardo correva troppo spesso ad incrociare quello di Charles che era rimasto a guardarli insieme agli amici. La sua testa era solo piena di lui, come poteva aggiustare le cose, di cosa stava parlando con Max e gli altri. Tutto questo lo portava a perdere la concentrazione risultando poi sempre sconfitto.

Non era concentrato, vedeva rabbia nei suoi movimenti, lo vedeva incrociare i suoi occhi così spesso, chissà cosa gli passava per la testa.

"Da come lo guardi non mi sembra affatto che tu abbia deciso di lasciar perdere Sebastian, vero Nico?"

"hai perfettamente ragione Max, e poi io non ti do la mia approvazione."

"Ragazzi io no- ehy, ma dove è finito Sebastian? Ho voltato lo sguardo solo per un secondo." Guarda Lewis che si era avvicinato stringendo Nico alle spalle.

"Se ti interessa l'ho visto allontanarsi piuttosto arrabbiato e Mark lo ha seguito, però credo al momento sarebbe più felice di parlare con te."

"Parlare con me?" Arrossisce leggermente "figurati non credo, comunque lo vado a cercare." Si alza correndo per i vari box trovandoli poi a distanza da tutti, come isolati, si avvicina un po' per sentire cosa avevano da dirsi, Sebastian dava le spalle a Mark che a sua volta dava le spalle a Charles.

"Dimmi Sebastian, il motivo per cui ultimamente Charles piange sempre sei tu vero?" Nota i pugni di lui stringersi e accenna un sorriso continuando. "Bhe, mi pare di aver capito che tu non hai interesse per lui mi sbaglio? Se le cose stanno così allora direi che ho campo libero per invitarlo ad uscire con me."

Stringe i pugni furioso alle parole di Mark voltandosi poi con ira. "PER ME PUOI FARE QUELLO CHE TI PARE MARK, TANTO A ME DI CHARLES NON ME NE IMPORTA NULLA SONO STATO ABBASTANZA CHIARO?" Nota quel dannato sorriso fastidioso sulle labbra di Mark ma ne comprende il motivo solo quando questo si sposta leggermente di lato mostrando Charles alle sue spalle con uno sguardo tra il ferito e l'incredulo. "No" lo sussurra così piano che quasi crede di averlo solo pensato.

Voleva parlare con me? Voleva Lewis? No, avevo ragione io, anzi, peggio. A lui di me non importa nulla, parole sue. E' la seconda volta che vengo respinto da questo uomo.


	16. 16

Non ci poteva credere, non sembrava nemmeno possibile eppure lui era stato respinto due volte dalla stessa persona. ben gli stava no? Questo si otteneva ad insistere con chi non voleva saperne di te, giusto?

"Charles va tutto bene?" Vede arrivare di corsa anche Nico, Lewis, Max e Gasly che erano andati a cercare a loro volta Sebastian.

"Oh si Mark, grazie mille" sorride "comunque si vede che non ti sei lasciato andare eh? Complimenti vivissimi."

"Charle-"

"Ah Seb, anche tu sei stato bravo ma ammettiamolo il tuo mondo è decisamente la formula uno haha." Fa un passo indietro "adesso devo andare, scusate... ciao." Eccola una lacrima che involontariamente cade dai suoi occhi finendo sulla maglietta. "Ciao ciao" lo dice frettolosamente e corre via, non voleva piangere ancora dinanzi a lui non lo sopportava più. Non sente Max urlare contro Sebastian che era stanco di come reagiva e non notando che Mark lo stava seguendo. 'Lo sapevo già, ma poteva anche non dirlo in modo così esplicito... lo sapevo già'. Sente le mani di Mark afferrarlo e stringerlo forte facendolo sedere. Non riesce a trattenersi e allora gli racconta tutto quello che era successo in quei mesi arrivando alla conclusione che non sapeva più cosa fare, forse non poteva fare nulla visto che tutto sembrava così inutile. "Alla fine non credo nemmeno che valga la pena, mi sembra solo di tornare indietro."

"Non devi pensare a quello che hai appena sentito perché io lo stavo provocando."

"In che senso lo stavi provocando?"

"Gli ho detto che potevo uscire con te se non aveva intenzione di farlo lui, le parole che hai sentito altro non erano che la sua rabbia mista a quello che credo essere imbarazzo e gelosia."

"Mmh, non è che semplicemente non ti sopporta tanto? Non eravate molto uniti." Lo sente ridere e a sua volta non può trattenere una sorriso.

Nico si avvicina a Sebastian vedendo che nei giorni a seguire Charles non faceva altro che passare il suo tempo con Mark." Ma guarda guarda non sembra avere più occhi per nessuno che non sia lui e certamente non per te." Incrocia le braccia e si appoggia al muretto guardando il ragazzino ridere e scherzare sentendo Mark parlare nella loro direzione.

"Hey Sebastian, che aspetti a venire a fare una nuova partita contro di me? Come faccio altrimenti a mostrare a Charles quello che sono capace di fare e a conquistarlo mh?"

"Ma sta zitto Mark, ho altro da fare." Si gira senza nemmeno prestargli attenzione ma non nota nemmeno una cassetta degli attrezzi abbandonata li, mette male il piede cadendo e sentendo un dolore alla caviglia. "Maledizione non ci voleva" sente correre tutti dopo che Nico aveva urlato il suo nome, compreso Mark e Charles. 'Grazie veramente Nico di aver acceso i riflettori'. Alla fine il medico gli aveva detto di stare qualche giorno a riposo e per fortuna tutto sarebbe andato bene. Stava camminando e vede Charles che, in imbarazzo, stava dando dei colpi al terreno con il piede prima di vederlo.

"Hey, stai un po' meglio?" Si avvicina appena e mostra le chiavi. "Oggi avrai il grande onore di venire in macchina con me" non voleva prendere in giro ma solo alleggerire le cose fra loro.

"No" si avvia per andare alla sua "e già che ci sei puoi smettere di correre dietro a Mark in ogni momento?"

"Quello che faccio non ti riguarda lo sai bene Seb."

"INVECE SI, ma insomma che cosa pensi di fare? Una ripicca verso di me?"

"Ma che cosa stai blaterando, i-"

"Non ci capisco nulla con te, prima mi dici mi piaci poi no ci rinuncio, prima mi corteggi e poi ti dimentichi persino che esito? non so che gioco sia Charles ma non uno che voglio fare."

"No Sebastian, non osare, io non mi sono dimenticato di nulla."

"MI DAI PROPRIO SUOI NERVI!"

"Io sono quello che ti da ai nervi? Perché sai non è che tu..."

"Hey Sebastian" Mark si stava avvicinando a lui sorridendo "ti cercavo per accompagnarti a casa."

"Non ho nessun bisogno di essere accompagnato Mark, quindi grazie lo stesso ma no."

"Va bene allora non ci sono problemi, posso sempre accompagnare a casa Charles." Si avvicina al ragazzo e gli afferra il polso tirandolo appena a se ma sente immediatamente che gli sfugge dalla mano vedendolo stupito contro Sebastian.

"Non puoi accompagnarlo tu perché lui deve accompagnare me Mark, non era evidente?" No, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso che era geloso e che non voleva che lui si avvicinasse ancora a Charles.

"Ma scusa Seb avevi detto che non volevi che ti accom-"

"Sta zitto Charles, tornando a te Mark, guarda che a lui piaccio già io ok? Non potresti mai piacergli tu, mi spiace ma mettiti in pace una buona volta ok?" Respira appena con affanno e lo tira con se "andiamo Charles."

"Si va bene." Entra in macchina un po' perplesso da quello che era accaduto non notando nemmeno che Sebastian avesse il volto arrossato. "Senti, comunque fai attenzione a quello che dici, compreso che a me piaci tu." Lo borbotta appena ma non lo poteva negare che non riusciva ad essere diverso.

La mattina dopo era completamente a pezzi, entrando nel paddok vede il suo ormai solito gruppetto avvicinarsi con aria felice. "Ma che succede?"

"Bhe sai, Mark ci ha detto tutto e quindi... Sebastian ha fatto una bella scenata di gelosia eh?"

"Fidati Max, ne so quanto tutti voi e non ho nemmeno tanta voglia di sperarci ancora anche perché onestamente non è che sia andata molto bene ogni volta che mi sono fatto illusioni." Vede arrivare anche Sebastian che zoppica ancora ma per fortuna non sembrava stare come ieri. "Ciao."

"Si ciao."

"Perché sei di pessimo umore? Così metti tutti noi in questo stato."

"Ma che affari sono... sono" sospira e poi si riavvia "si, hai ragione haha."

Nico non riesce a trattenere una risata e si appoggia a Lewis. "Oh a quanto pare adesso è Sebastian ad essere emotivamente instabile." Sorride "fidati Charles, non sono false speranze, lo è davvero, è geloso."

"Geloso?" Si volta e vede Sebastian che gli ricambia lo sguardo, come poteva non desiderarlo? Come poteva non volere quegli occhi solo per se?

"Hey ragazzi sie-" sente Max afferrarlo e poi nota che Charles e Sebastian sembravano avere qualcosa di non detto. "Ma che succede? Mi sono perso qualcosa?"

"No Gasly, E' solo che quei due sono pronti a mettersi insieme ma sono anche i soli a non averlo capito." Si alza e con una leggera stretta allo stomaco vede Charles andare da Sebastian.

"Perché sei arrabbiato Seb?"

"E tu come mai non sei dietro a Mark come ormai fai da giorni?"

"Perché tu mi hai detto di smetterla, e io ho smesso." 'Si, ti amo fino a questo punto, fino a voler evitare che qualcosa possa farti male.' "E poi sai hai cominciato a dire che sono innamorato di te ai quattro venti, così come se nulla fosse e..."

"SI SI" lo guarda e sospira ma non era per nulla arrabbiato, anzi, semmai sollevato. "Adesso facciamo quello che dobbiamo così poi mi dai nuovamente un passaggio ok?"

"Si, per me va bene, ti aspetto qui dinanzi ok?" Lo vede annuire e sorride alzandosi per fare il suo lavoro, non sapeva ma si sentiva così bene. 

Stava aspettando Charles e nota Mark avvicinarsi a lui. "Pensavo che non volessi più litigare con me."

"E infatti non voglio" sorride e gli da una pacca dietro la schiena "Charles è un ragazzo così dolce, ma anche molto determinato" lo guarda "delle volte tu sai di avere un caratteraccio, ma si nota che lui è perdutamente innamorato solo di te." Vede che sta arrivando il ragazzo in questione "pensaci bene Seb, davvero non ti importerebbe se te lo portassero via?" Sorride e con un ultimo saluto lo lascia li vedendo che Charles lo raggiunge.

"Scusami, ora sono qui, ho tardato un po'." Prende le chiavi "pronto ad un secondo giro con il grande Charles Leclerc?" Ride ma vede che Sebastian prende le chiavi dalla sua mano.

"No per nulla, per questo adesso guido io."

"Oh ok, ma trattami bene la macchina." Entra con lui e dopo un po' decide di rompere il silenzio "sicuro che non ti faccia male la caviglia?"

"No non preoccuparti."

"Bhe, sai stai guidando un po' da nonnetto e allora..." sussulta nel vedere Sebastian accelerare di colpo anche se era una zona non trafficata. "AAAAAAH SEEEB SE FAI COSì PERO' CI SCHIANTIAMO DAVVERO. RALLENTA RALLENTA RALLENTA AAAAHAHAHAH." Sente che alle sue risate si unisce anche Sebastian riprendendo, per fortuna, a guidare come si deve. "Sai, stavolta davvero voglio che tu sappia che non insisterò oltre. "Si asciuga gli occhi "accidenti ho riso troppo e per colpa tua adesso gli occhi belli che i miei fan decantano sono tutti rossi. 'Non voleva che ci fossero più liti con lui, faceva troppo male, lui voleva solo averlo vicino in qualunque modo fosse possibile.

"Che scemo che sei" lo sussurra appena pensieroso dalle parole che aveva pronunciato il più giovane, senza rabbia ma con una serenità quasi arrendevole. Sussulta appena nel vedere che aveva tolto la cintura e si era appoggiato al proprio braccio. "Pesi" era solo una piccola provocazione e infatti non lo vede spostarsi.

"Si ma ho dei bei occhi" ride senza muoversi minimamente.

"Lo dico che sei scemo, che c'entra questo?" Continua a guidare ascoltando la risata di Charles che sembrava pensieroso, non poteva immaginare che pensasse che anche se aveva detto quelle parole, anche se aveva detto che non gli avrebbe più confessato quello che provava, non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo perché Charles, di una cosa era certo, ormai non amarlo era l'unica strada impossibile da percorrere.


	17. 17

Gli aveva detto che avrebbe smesso di pensare a lui, se lo era ripetuto fino allo stremo, eppure i propri pensieri erano sempre per l'uomo tedesco. Non importava quanto provava a pensare ad altro, alla fine si riscopriva sempre a contemplarlo. Sereno, ecco come adesso gli appariva il proprio compagno mentre faceva una delle solite sfide con Mark. Avevano parlato e la cosa, forse, lo aveva tranquillizzato. La gamba era completamente guarita, lo mostrava il fatto che questo più la serenità ottenuta lo avevano portato a battere l'amico. Sembravano davvero completamente cancellati i rancori di anni fa, sembravano non essere mai nemmeno esistiti.

"Ma davvero vuoi lasciar perdere tutto Charles? Scusa ma davvero mi sembra al limite dell'assurdo."

"Nico, non ho più intenzione di infastidire Sebastian con questa storia. Deve potersi concentrare solo sul suo campionato, i miei sentimenti devono essere solo un mio problema. Se questa storia lo deconcentrasse da esso non me lo perdonerei mai." Sorride vendendo Mark salutare Seb con una spinta scherzosa avvicinandosi nella loro direzione mentre il compagno parlava con Britta.

"Indovina Mark, dopo tanta fatica Charles ha deciso che si tira indietro. Dice che i suoi sentimenti rischiano di essere un ostacolo per Sebastian. Puoi provare a parlargli tu per favore?"

Sorride, lui conosceva bene Sebastian, sapeva bene che il ragazzo sapeva dividere vita personale da lavoro. Charles era giovane e di conseguenza ancora non poteva conoscere il biondo bene come gli altri, era meno di un anno che poteva stargli realmente accanto. "Charles, vedo che sei una persona molto timorosa se si tratta di sentimenti vero?" Gli poggia una mano sulla spalla. "Non esserlo, non con Sebastian, credimi." Li saluta per poi allontanarsi da loro.

Lo vede confuso da quello che gli aveva detto, non doveva essere timoroso con lui? Voleva dirgli che per Seb non era un problema? Era così assorto nei suoi pensieri da non essersi accorto che Sebastian lo aveva raggiunto alle spalle colpendolo scherzosamente con un pugno in testa. "Ehy ma che cosa fai?"

"Va bene va bene scusa" Ride alzando le mani dandogli le spalle non accorgendosi del colpo che gli arriva alla schiena. "Ehy ma che cosa combini?"

"Va bene va bene scusa" lo imita per poi scappare quando vede Sebastian cominciare a rincorrerlo con tutta l'intenzione di acciuffarlo gridando che lo avrebbe ammazzato. "Ma come tra me e te non ero io il ragazzino?" Non può fare a meno di ridere mentre si voltava a guardarlo.

Si avvicina a Nico stringendolo, la zona era vuota e poteva concedersi qualche gentilezza in più verso il suo compagno. Lo vedeva particolarmente pensieroso e, anche se sapeva cosa gli passasse per il cervello, voleva esserne messo a corrente. "Che cosa succede piccolo? Come mai tanto pensieroso?"

"Andiamo amore guardali, sono chiaramente innamorati, ma allora perché non riescono a capirlo? Hai provato a parlare con Sebastian? E' chiaramente lui il punto di stallo." Si appoggia maggiormente a lui lasciandosi stringere.

"Credo che debbano arrivarci da soli tesoro, vedi, sarebbe più utile per entrambi. Dopo quello che abbiamo passato è stato il nostro sentimento a permetterci di essere ancora più forti e uniti, non sarebbe stato lo stesso se fossero stati altri ad intromettersi."

"Lo so Lew, lo so." Ed era stato davvero così, sapeva già di non essere indifferente al compagno eppure la rabbia, la gelosia avevano logorato ogni sentimento buono. Col tempo era riuscito a riavvicinarsi a Lewis, gli aveva fatto capire quanto ci tenesse e lo stesso fu dall'altro lato. Era stato questo volerlo personalmente che aveva reso la cosa più vera. "Sono d'accordo con te, ma ho la sensazione che diventeremo vecchi stando ad aspettare."

"Eh si lo so" Ridacchia divertito all'idea.

Le qualifiche erano ormai vicino e il tempo per gli scherzi era sempre minore. Aveva tanti punti ancora da analizzare e tante cose da rivedere. Anche i suoi amici riusciva a vederli davvero poco nei weekend di gara, o almeno, solitamente era così. "Max, Gasly davvero, sapete quanto mi faccia piacere avere a che fare con voi ma devo concentrarmi sulla monoposto e non credo mi sia permesso farlo se team rivali sono qui."

"Pensa ad afferrare Seb, stenderlo e farlo tuo piuttosto che preoccuparti che ti guardiamo la macchina, ti rendi conto che aiuterebbe anche te chiarire le cose?"

"Max ma si può sapere che cavolo ti passa per la testa? E' Ovvio che io sia concentrato completamente sulla macchina. E' da un po' di tempo a questa parte che ti vedo strano che hai?"

"Ho che mi fate innervosire Charles, ecco cosa, se dovete mettervi assieme fatelo e basta no? ma che stai aspettando?" Non sapeva perché pensare all'amico ultimamente scatenava in lui queste reazioni, o meglio, lo sospettava ma semplicemente non voleva trovare opportunità di rifletterci.

"Su su ragazzi, adesso non mettetevi a litigare per favore."

"La verità Charles è che non fai che ripetere a tutti che vuoi arrenderti, che vuoi tornare al rapporto che avevate prima, che vuoi essere un buon amico per lui. Ma la realtà è differente, la vedo nei tuoi occhi, tu stai aspettando che adesso a fare una mossa sia Sebastian."

"Amico scusa se te lo dico ma se quello che dice Max è vero credo che tu stia sbagliando, insomma, mi sembra un po' impossibile che accada, tutto qui."

"Ehy ehy ragazzini fuori su, dobbiamo vedere la macchina io e Charles." Ridacchia dando un colpetto ad entrambi sul sedere vedendoli andare via inginocchiandosi poi accanto a Charles. "Visto? Ti ho salvato da un bel rimprovero di Mattia, lo sai che non possono stare qui se analizziamo la macchina."

"Si lo so, hai ragione scusami, ti ringrazio per non parlarne a Mattia."

Ride "non lo farei mai, divento il tuo cavaliere così poi ti innamori di me." Ride e si allontana.

Ovviamente stava scherzando, certo non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto però se avesse cominciato a pensare la cosa con più serietà. Le qualifiche non si erano dimostrate così eccezionali come speravano, anzi, il lavoro da fare sembrava sempre immenso. Aveva visto Sebastian davvero poco dopo aver finito sembrava piuttosto cupo. Non ha molto tempo per pensare, voleva concentrarsi sulla gara. Aveva sempre visto Sebastian dare tutto se stesso in questo sport, era sempre stato un esempio per lui, non voleva essere di meno. In base alla sua esperienza tenta di comunicare ai meccanici tutto quello che sembrava non essere perfetto, o comunque troppo stabile, sulla monoposto. Il momento di scendere in pista arriva molto velocemente, a minuti dovranno salire in macchina per posizionarsi in griglia. Cerca Sebastian ovunque, vuole parlargli prima della gara per augurargli buona fortuna ma quando lo trova non è esattamente nella forma che si aspettava. Stava poggiato al muretto con sguardo quasi assente, potrebbe dire quasi arrendevole. Si avvicina mostrando il suo miglior sorriso augurandogli buona fortuna per la gara prima di essere gelato dalla sua risposta.

"A cosa serve? Tanto ho già capito come andrà a finire questa gara, la Mercedes è di un altro livello Charles."

Non credeva potesse essere ancora ferito da lui ma lo è. Non sono solo le parole contro il loro lavoro e impegno denigrati che lo abbattano, ciò che lo ferisce è non riconoscere più Sebastian, l'uomo competitivo di un tempo. "Sebastian" lo vede voltarsi spingendolo con forza facendolo finire a muro cercando di moderare il tono ma non riuscendoci bene. "Che cosa ti prende Sebastian? Tu non sei mai stato un perdente arrendevole, fin dal tuo esordio in F1 sei sempre stato quello che arrivava per prima e andava via per ultimo. Non ti sei mai arreso, invece adesso non ti riconosco, non sei tu l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorato." Va via lasciandolo solo, dovevano prepararsi dopotutto, se lui voleva arrendersi questo non valeva anche per se stesso.

Quando lo vede andare via ancora non riesce a muoversi dalla parete. Riflette attentamente sulle parole del ragazzo sedendosi per terra cominciando a ridere. Era incredibile come non si preoccupasse di nascondere alcun sentimento, era sempre pronto a dirgli ciò che pensava, bene o male che fosse. Lo aveva pensato più di una volta ma ora ne era sicuro, Charles era stata una benedizione al suo fianco. Lo aveva spronato a dare di più, aveva tirato fuori il vecchio Sebastian Vettel. Si prepara raggiungendo il compagno prima di salire in macchina colpendolo piano dietro la testa. "Fai bene ad insistere, coraggio Charles andiamo e facciamo il massimo per vincere questa gara." Nota la fiamma negli occhi di Charles e il suo sorriso, non serviva altro, sapeva avrebbero dato il tutto per tutto in pista. La gara era finita, ovviamente la Mercedes aveva vinto ma loro avevano lottato alla grande. Dopo le consuete interviste va a sedersi accanto a Charles per riposare un po' mentre i ragazzi smontavano il tutto. "anche se abbiamo perso è stata una gran bella gara, e devo ringraziarti Charles, per le tue parole."

Sorride guardando il compagno di squadra. "Sono davvero felice di vederti nuovamente in forma, hai ritrovato la grinta, mi fa piacere."

Restano in silenzio per un po' immersi nei propri pensieri, ci aveva riflettuto tanto sulle parole di Charles, sul suo arrendersi. "Senti Charles, lo so che hai detto che ci rinunci, che non vuoi più provare a conquistarmi ma, ti prego non farlo." Si passa una mano tra i capelli addolcendo lo sguardo. "Vedi Charles, la pura e semplice verità è che, io senza di te non so starci." Sente la testa di Charles poggiare alla propria spalla e si volta sgranando leggermente gli occhi. "Cosa? Ma ti sei addormentato?" Ridacchia scuotendo appena la testa. "Pazienza va bene così."

"Ma che cosa sta facendo quello scemo? Vi rendete conto che si è addormentato proprio nel momento peggiore?" Ringrazia mentalmente Lewis che lo tratteneva o sarebbe corso la a scuoterlo pur di gridargli contro, si volta verso Max che sembrava cupo e taciturno.

Nota lo sguardo di Nico e forza un sorriso. "Si hai ragione, Charles ha un pessimo tempismo nelle cose, uno già non ci credeva che un giorno sarebbe successo ma lui addirittura se lo perde dormendo." Si stringe la tuta all'altezza del cuore, Sebastian non sembrava più completamente indifferente, doveva essere conteno per Charles ma provava una strana fitta all'altezza del petto.

Resta a guardarlo con dolcezza per non sa quanto, doveva essere davvero esausto per essersi addormentato così. Chiude gli occhi poggiando piano la testa sopra quella di Charles, si sentiva davvero bene ora.


	18. 18

Si era svegliato di buon umore, aveva fatto un sogno meraviglioso in cui era con Sebastian e non poteva chiedere di meglio. "Ciao Max, che bello per una volta ti vedo lavorare eh?" Ride e lo sente afferrarlo per la tuta e sbatterlo a muro.

"Tu pensi al fatto che io lavori e non pensi che sei stato capace di addormentarti nell'unico momento in cui non dovevi brutto stupido." Lo scuote lasciandolo poi.

"Ma si può sapere perché mai da un po' sembri avercela con me?" Si sistema la tuta e gonfia appena una guancia, non poteva farci nulla, non lo capiva davvero alcune volte. "Comunque, hai finito? Così andiamo tutti insieme all'hotel." Lo vede annuire e si avviano arrivando dagli altri passando vicino ad una gelateria. "Oh ragazzi non pensate che si muoia di caldo? Che ne dite se prendiamo qualcosa di fresco?"

"E guarda il caso ti viene voglia di prenderlo vicino ad una gelateria? Perché non ammetti di volere il gelato."

"Bhe Seb, lo sai bene che lo amo e so anche di non essere il solo qui in mezzo." Ride e li guarda tutti annuire mentre entrano e si siedono.

"Sai Seb, stavo pensando ad una cosa che mi è capitato di sentire in questi giorni, mmh aspetta, com'era Nico?"

"Haha bhe Lew, semplicemente che a quanto pare il nostro Seb non può davvero stare senza Charles."

"Ma che cavolo state dicendo? Dannazione ma non potete restare seri per un pò?"

"Di che cosa parlate?"

"Niente Charles ok? Non ascoltarli e fatti gli affari tuoi." Si prende il gelato uscendo poi e sospirando nel vedere Nico e Lewis uscire con lui. "Come fate a saperlo?"

"Bhe, ovviamente tutti noi, eccetto Charles, ti abbiamo ascoltato, non ti pare?"

"Non riuscite a starne fuori eh?"

"Non solo non riusciamo non abbiamo nemmeno nessuna intenzione." Ride e lo guarda storcere il naso vedendo gli altri uscire "bene avete finito." Nota il ragazzo voltare appena la testa "che c'è Charles?"

"Ah non so, forse il fatto che tutti voi non fate che sghignazzare su qualcosa che a quanto pare mi riguarda ma che nessuno, compreso tu, mi vuole dire."

"Non era niente, perché se ti dico che non è nulla allora non mi credi e basta?"

"PERCHE' SO BENE CHE NON E' COSI' E" sente un calcio alla schiena e vede Max afferrarlo per il braccio e tirarlo via. "Ma dove andiamo?"

"MA CHI TE LO FA FARE, MALEDIZIONE A TE, DI COMPLICARTI LE COSE IN QUESTO MODO?" Cerca di abbassare i toni non essendosi allontanato abbastanza. "Fallo per favore e sbrigatevi a mettervi insieme mi hai capito?"

"Max smettila, mi fai infuriare, parli come se la cosa dipendesse da me. Che cosa vuoi che faccia?"

"Magari non perdere i momenti più importanti, mi sembra di avertelo detto già."

"Non capisco Max..."

"E sai la novità." Getta il gelato e poi si avvia per andare all'hotel.

"Max, aspetta." Ma che gli aveva fatto? Possibile che lo avesse stancato così tanto con la sua storia di voler conquistare Sebastian? Ma lui che cosa poteva fare? Da quando si era dichiarato ne erano passate di cose e solo a pensarci gli sembrava assurdo aver vissuto tutto quello in meno di un anno. Credeva di essersi impegnato molto e, infondo, si chiedeva se tutto questo stesse davvero portando a qualcosa. Questa domanda gli girava in testa ancora e ancora dopo quello che, a quanto pare, Sebastian aveva detto su lui.

Non poteva crederci, la sua prima vittoria e l'aveva aiutato proprio lui, il suo Sebastian. Ne era così felice perché non si era sentito di fare molto per la squadra e finalmente stava mostrando anche il suo valore. Scende dalla monoposto e corre ad abbracciare proprio lui ringraziandolo del sostegno dato e poi si volta verso il pubblico sentendo altre braccia stringerlo, erano quelle di Max. "Amico." Ricambia il suo abbraccio contento che le cose sembravano essersi calmate fra loro.

"Scusa per ieri, complimenti, ammetto che te lo sei meritato."

Dopo il podio e le varie interviste era così felice, tutto sembrava un sogno e le cose non sarebbero potute andare meglio, se solo un messaggio di Nico non lo avesse fatto impensierire. Non poteva non pensarci, stava correndo immediatamente all'appartamento. 'Charles, per favore vieni nell'appartamento, non so che cosa fare.' Perché Nico gli aveva scritto quello? Mentre corre vede che la porta era aperta, proprio come aveva detto il ragazzo. La spalanca vedendo tutto buio. "NICO." Improvvisamente la luce si accende e vede tutti far scoppiare dei coriandoli contro di lui. "Dio mio" si accascia al suolo e li guarda mentre gli fanno le congratulazioni. "Che paura ho avuto." Nota che sono tutti li, Max, Lewis, Gasly, Nico e... no, non erano tutti, Seb non era li per quella che doveva essere una festa per la sua prima vittoria in formula 1. "Ragazzi voi siete matti e tu più di tutti Nico, mi hai spaventato lo sai?" Sorride e poi stringe tutti loro. "Grazie non posso crederci haha è tutto fantastico." Si, lo era, anche se... perché Seb non era li? Non voleva certo essere ingrato, si voleva godere la festa che, doveva ammetterlo, lo aveva reso molto felice non aspettandoselo.

"Temo che Nico abbia scordato che non possiamo mangiare tutto questo."

"Bhe Max vuol dire che smaltiremo di più, non lo pensi anche tu?"

"Hahah mi sa che poi ce ne pentiremo, ma Nico si è dato da fare non possiamo certo deluderlo."

"Si questa è una bella scusa Gasly." Scoppiano a ridere tutti e tre e poi nota che c'era anche Mark. "No, che bello." Corre da lui "non me lo aspettavo, grazie Mark." 

"Per me è stato un piacere, devo ammettere che sei stato bravissimo, complimenti."

"Grazie, non ce l'avrei fatta senza Seb e il team." Già... Seb.

"Si nota che rimane pensieroso non è vero? Sicuramente si sta chiedendo per quale motivo non è venuto."

"Lo so Lewis, ma non possiamo farci molto." Sospira "non gli hai parlato?"

"Si, anzi, ci ho discusso perché non mi ha voluto dire che cosa doveva fare di così importante da non poter venire. Secondo me voleva solo evitare che noi potessimo ancora insistere."

"La cosa non mi fa piacere in quanto penso che i loro sentimenti siano fin troppo chiari, o almeno così dovrebbe essere! Che rabbia dannazione."

Passano tutto il tempo a ridere e scherzare prima che Lewis si alzi e si avvia a prendere quelli che sembravano dei fuochi d'artificio. "Che ne dite facciamo un pò di macello?"

"Lew, non dar fuoco a casa nostra." Smette di opporsi cominciando a ridere quando vede Max e Gasly più che entusiasti di seguirlo nel giardino insieme a tutti gli altri.

Charles si stava mantenendo più lontano da loro osservandoli senza nessuna vera gioia, non ci riusciva, non riusciva a non pensare a Sebastian e al fatto che magari non era venuto perché lui aveva vinto? Forse non ne era davvero felice? Improvvisamente sente il cellulare vibrare e vede che era proprio un messaggio del suo compagno. 'Torna dentro casa.' Con un sussulto si allontana lentamente prima di correre dentro ed è li che lo vede sbarrando gli occhi. "Sebastian, allora hai cambiato idea?" Si avvicina a lui.

"Non ho mai pensato di non venire, volevo solo prendere una cosa per te." Gli porge un bracciale su cui era incisa la data della sua prima vittoria.

"Ma è stupendo, grazie amico." Lo prende e lo indossa. "Vado a chiamare gli altri per dirgli che sei qui." Era così felice e si avvia per correre fuori quando sente la mano di Sebastian. 

"Non c'è fretta, lasciali divertire e non fare sempre chiasso ragazzino." Accenna un sorriso divertito e lo vede annuire andando poi a prendere qualcosa da bere.

"Sono felice che tu sia venuto sai? Temevo che non fosse possibile ormai, stavo anche pensando che senza te, anche se con loro ci si diverte, non è la stessa cosa."

"Sai, è all'incirca la stessa cosa che stavo dicendo io l'altra volta, ma guarda caso qualcuno ha pensato che fosse meglio farsi un pisolino."

"Oh" teneva la testa abbassata comprendendo che allora era vero quello che dicevano gli altri.

"Charles?"

"Mmh?" Alza la testa per guardare Sebastian e lo vede sporgersi finchè non sente le labbra dell'uomo premere sulle sue per un paio di secondi prima di allontanarsi. Non ci credeva, era rimasto completamente immobile senza nemmeno battere gli occhi, cosa che Sebastian non mancò di fargli notare.

"Sai, non era esattamente la faccia o la reazione che mi aspettavo."

"T- tu, negherai nuovamente tutto?"

"No, ma che cavolo dici?" Non poteva certo dargli torto, alla fine lo aveva fatto. Ma non era sua intenzione, non più.

"No?" Sentiva la voce tremare, era così assurdo non ci capiva nulla e si riscuote solo quando sente Sebastian afferrargli il polso e guardarlo con occhi seri. Sente il cuore accellerare all'impazzata mentre lo tira piano verso di se, fa scivolare la mano dal polso alla sua schiena mentre l'altra si posiziona dietro la sua testa.

"Congratulazioni." Appena un sussurro prima che si avvicinasse e premesse le labbra contro quelle di Charles che, stavolta, lo ricambiava in un vero bacio stringendosi a sua volta a lui nel buio mentre fuori si potevano ancora sentire i rumori dei fuochi.


	19. 19

Si sentiva così confuso, troppe emozioni gli vorticavano dentro, non erano spiacevoli perché erano tutte positive. Sentiva il cuore battere così forte da sembrare volergli sfondare il petto, si volta verso Sebastian vedendolo guardarlo con un sorriso tra il dolce e il divertito. Si rivolta a guardare il pavimento velocemente, come poteva sentirsi tanto imbarazzato di colpo? Sente le dita di lui passargli dolcemente tra i capelli, chiude gli occhi quasi lasciandosi andare quando sente la porta aprirsi e scattano in piedi insieme vedendo comparire prima Lewis e poi tutti gli altri. Da appena le spalle mettendo il bracciale, poco ma sicuro non lo avrebbe tolto mai più.

"Charles, ma che succe-" le parole gli muoiono in gola quando vede li Sebastian, sogghigna divertito avvicinandosi all'amico poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Ehy ehy guardate chi c'è, Seb, hai deciso di onorarci della tua presenza? ma cosa più importante, cosa facevate qui soli soletti?"

"Non stiamo facendo proprio nulla, sono passato a congratularmi con Charles appena mi sono liberato no? Tutto qui Lewis."

"Oh ma davvero? Allora cosa sarebbe quel bracciale al polso? Sono più che sicuro che non lo avesse fino a poco a fa."

"Non so che dirti amico, io non ne so niente." Fa spallucce guardandolo in tono di sfida.

Lo guarda divertito voltandosi poi verso Charles, era palesemente in imbarazzo ma si vedeva dal suo viso che tratteneva a stento la felicità. "Charles?"

"Che cosa? Questo? No no è, è un dono dal cielo." Viene tirato per un braccio notando che era Sebastian che lo porta di sopra entrando poi in una delle camere.

"Charles, che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Perché lo hai messo al polso?" Lo guarda leggermente rosso in viso.

"Perché l'ho messo al polso? E dove dovevo metterlo scusa?" Inclina leggermente la testa. "Seb..."

"Forse, solo per un po', sarebbe meglio se tenessimo la cosa solo per noi Charles."

"Cosa? No io non voglio, sono felice, e non voglio che a saperlo siano solo loro, ma anche tutto il mondo." Sapeva che questo era impossibile ma non voleva fingere con Max e il resto. Vede Sebastian rasserenarsi e sorridere.

"Che sciocco che sei."

"Si sono uno sciocco."

Gli accarezza dolcemente la guancia per poi avviarsi alla porta sussultando vedendo tutti la divertiti ad aspettarli. "E ti pareva." Ridacchia scendendo di sotto.

"Charles, dai, almeno a me e Gasly potresti dire la verità, che è successo mentre stavamo vedendo i fuochi?" Lo vede in imbarazzo ma non molla la presa, sentiva il bisogno di sapere, di capire cosa fosse questo senso di fastidio. "Allora? Vi siete messi assieme?"

Sussulta cercando di calmarsi ma ovviamente era quasi impossibile, guarda i due amici con un sorriso davvero sincero. "Scusate ragazzi, io non... non so se esattamente stiamo insieme." Guarda i due amici guardarsi confusi e li afferra per mano raggiungendo gli altri.

"Bel regalo comunque Sebastian, davvero ben pensato." Ride scendendo di sotto con gli altri.

"Ma grazie Nico, la prossima volta ne faccio uno anche a te." Ride spingendolo appena. La serata si conclude in serenità e dopo aver messo tutto apposto decide di accompagnare Charles in hotel. Si lo faceva perché era tardi e si preoccupava per lui ma anche perché l'idea di passare qualche minuto da soli non gli dispiaceva. Avevano camminato in silenzio per quasi tutto il tempo, arrivati alla sua camera lo vede aprire la porta guardandolo negli occhi. Accenna un sorriso entrando per metà in camera in modo da proteggersi da occhi indiscreti baciandolo con dolcezza per qualche secondo prima di augurargli la buonanotte. La mattina seguente avevano molti impegni da rispettare e decidono, quindi, di arrivare alla scuderia di buon ora. Mentre camminavano parlando di come approcciarsi a determinate cose sente qualcuno chiamare Charles. Si voltano e riconosce nel ragazzo un pilota di F2 molto amico di Charles. Sente in parte i loro discorsi sul fatto che fossero davvero amici o meno, i giornali ne scrivevano di tutti i colori. Quando sente Charles confermare la loro amicizia, però, qualcosa gli sembra sbagliato. Ok non potevano rivelarsi al mondo ma, era sicurissimo quel ragazzo fosse molto amico di Charles, allora perché? Scuote la testa non volendoci pensare troppo. "Charles io vado, a dopo." Si era arrabbiato e lo sguardo di Charles gli mostrava che aveva capito anche lui. Ignora completamente i tentativi del ragazzo di parlargli tenendo pronta sempre una scusa per allontanarsi.

Dopo aver salutato l'amico aveva tentato di parlare a Sebastian più e più volte, aveva notato subito quella scintilla nei suoi occhi ma davvero non aveva capito quale fosse il problema. Seb gli dice di pensarci, pensarci, ma a cosa deve pensare? Si ritrova distratto per quasi tutto il giorno ma davvero non se ne faceva una ragione. Quando giunge la sera nota che Sebastian stava salutando tutti, avendo finito il suo lavoro, intenzionato ancora a non parlargli. Ma perché? Senza accorgersene vede le lacrime cadere dai propri occhi e le asciuga rapidamente ma non riesce ad impedire ad altre di cadere.

Nota il ragazzo piangere e si avvicina a lui prendendolo per il polso facendolo alzare e guidandolo in un reparto un po' più riservato. "Sai perché ti ignoro da tutto il giorno?"

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi scuotere la testa continuando ad asciugarsi gli occhi.

"E' vero, ti ho detto di non dire a tutti che noi stiamo assieme." Lo vede spalancare gli occhi stringendoli poi lasciando cadere le lacrime liberamente. "Io, voglio che chi valga per noi, insomma nel senso le persone vicine e care a noi, debbano sapere che sei il mio ragazzo adesso, non un amico. Tutto qui Charles, non sono arrabbiato, mi sono solo sentito un po' offeso."

"A- allora posso?"

"Solo a chi ci è caro, ma si, puoi. Dai andiamo." Si avvia tornando quasi al box sentendosi afferrare al polso voltandosi verso il ragazzo.

"Sebastian, io ti amo" Lo vede avvampare. "Ti amo così tanto che non hai idea, ti amo da impazzire capito?"

"Si ho capito." Cerca di allontanarsi seguito da lui.

"Ti amo, ti amo tantissimo."

"SI HO CAPITO." Urla imbarazzato ma non era arrabbiato, per nulla.

"Ti amo, e tu... tu mi ami Sebastian?"

Annuisce "si Charles, ti amo."

"BRAVISSIMO SEBASTIAN" ridono e applaudono alla scena. "SIAMO CONTENTI PER TE CHARLES."

Si volta verso i meccanici e poi verso Charles colpendolo piano in testa ridacchiando. "Ecco, sei felice ora?" Vede Mattia avvicinarsi e dalla faccia era chiaro avesse qualcosa di cui parlare. Accennava un sorriso ma si capiva dallo sguardo fosse serio.

"Ragazzi, sono veramente felice per voi, ma dobbiamo parlare. Non del fatto che state assieme, questo no, ma non va bene venga fuori così. Tra noi si, ovviamente, siamo una famiglia, siete d'accordo no?" Li vede annuire e la cosa gli fa piacere. "Bene, essendo famiglia a noi ha fatto più che piacere questa dichiarazione, ma il paddock non è vuoto. Sapete cosa significa vero? La fortuna ci ha impedito altri fossero nelle vicinanze ma non possiamo rischiare. Mi fa schifo dovervi dire questo, credetemi, mi disgusta questa mentalità così retrò ma... mi spiace, è quello che è. Vi auguro di stare insieme per la vita e oltre, ma qui vi chiedo di mantenere un rapporto formale, anche quando credete che nessuno possa vedervi qualcuno lo fa. Non buttate via le vostre carriere, ok?" Sorride scompigliando i capelli di Charles e abbracciando forte Sebastian." I migliori auguri, davvero, da tutti noi." Si allontana vedendo Charles palesemente dispiaciuto per la leggerezza avuta ma doveva parlare un minuto con Sebastian ora, poi lo avrebbe lasciato andare da lui.

Era sinceramente dispiaciuto per aver parlato e agito senza pensare, era felice, così felice nel vedere che era stato ripagato di tutto il suo impegno per conquistare Seb. Non era successo nulla ma aveva rischiato davvero di combinare un bel guaio. Era così assorto dai suoi pensieri da non notare Mark avvicinarsi.

"Ehy Charles, che cosa succede? Perché sei così triste?" Sperava davvero non avesse discusso con Sebastian. "Vieni ti accompagno a casa."

"Ehy Mark." Lo vede voltarsi e accenna un sorriso, aveva parlato con Mattia e messo tutto in chiaro. "Non preoccuparti amico, adesso ci penso io al mio ragazzo." Lo vede sorridergli e ricambia a sua volta il sorriso prima di salutarlo e sedersi accanto a Charles che lo guardava stupito ma felice, una sola pecca sul suo volto. "Dai piccolo, non piangere più." Si assicura fossero riparati prima di avvicinarsi a lui baciandolo con dolcezza asciugandogli dolcemente le lacrime. "Non è successo niente, ok? Andiamo a casa adesso." Gli accarezza un'ultima volta la guancia prima di alzarsi avviandosi sentendosi raggiungere subito, non trattiene un sorriso, si sentiva davvero bene, soprattutto ora che lui stava sorridendo.


	20. 20

"Stiamo insieme!"

"COSAAA?" la stessa frase detta da tutti all'unisono era quasi una scena comica, non che Charles non sorridesse molto più spesso adesso e dopo tante lacrime almeno pensava di meritarselo.

"Bhe complimenti, ma cazzo dircelo era una cosa così difficile?"

"No Lewis, ve lo abbiamo detto, anche se solo con qualche giorno di ritardo."

"Ok Sebastian, ma adesso voglio anche sapere quello che gli hai detto o come ti sei dichiarato."

"Oppure, altra idea, fatevi gli affari vostri."

"Io e Lewis non ci facciamo mai i fatti nostri, lo dovresti sapere no?"

"Certo che lo so altrimenti come potreste mai stare assieme." Sbuffa appena divertito e nota che Max se ne stava andando.

"Max ma dove vai?"

"A fare quello che devo Charles. complimenti ma adesso che la missione di mettere insieme i due rintronati è finita, scusate, ma ho da fare." Se ne va, aveva bisogno di un po' di spazio.

"Ah però, ma come siete carini voi nuovi piloti."

"E IO CHE HO FATTO?" La frase detta insieme da Charles e Gasly fece ridere tutti, compresi i due interessati.

Ormai erano mesi che si frequentava con Sebastian e le cose non erano mai state più belle, e movimentate, di così. Non era stato certo facile gestire il tutto anche perché, essendo ormai alle ultime gare, le cose stavano anche scaldandosi un bel po' in pista con chiacchiere e chiacchiere sulla loro relazione in cui si affermava che mai sarebbero andati d'accordo. 'Ma cosa ne vogliono mai sapere loro di quello che veramente passiamo?' Alza lo sguardo e ne vede alcuni venire incontro. 'Come non detto, purtroppo non possiamo farci nulla, alla fine il nostro lavoro è in stretto contatto con loro.' "Cosa?" Non aveva colto bene una delle domande o almeno sperava che fosse così.

"Bhe ultimamente vi si vede molto assieme e vorremmo sapere se fra voi le cose sono nella norma."

"Ma certo che noi andiamo d'accordo inf-"

"Noi siamo come ogni compagno di squadra, c'è rispetto e stima ma saremo sempre in competizione." Non voleva certo ferire Charles ma sapeva fin troppo bene come andavano queste cose e non lo poteva permettere. Quel tizio non gli piaceva, non sapeva perchè ma gli sembrava così viscido.

"Bhe, eppure passate moltissimo tempo insieme."

"Bhe se tu guardassi la nostra divisa capiresti e, contando che stiamo anche pensando alla nuova macchina, il tempo che c'è va sfruttato." Saluta con un cenno della testa e si avvia per entrare nel paddock, credeva di aver tenuto tutto sotto controllo, ma non era così a quanto pareva.

"Seb va tutto bene?" Lo guarda in apprensione.

"Si, non temere Charles, adesso diamoci da fare ok?" Lavorano senza sosta fino a quando persino la zona circostante è completamente vuota. "Io direi che abbiamo fatto abbastanza." Si avvicina al compagno "hai da fare nella settimana che precede quella della gara?"

"Io? No per nulla, perché?"

"Allora che ne pensi di venire con me? Intendo, magari vado a trovare i miei genitori e possiamo anche parlare insieme delle idee per far andare la Ferrari ad un ritmo molto più costante no?"

"Oh" si sentiva così felice e annuisce entusiasto. "Per me va bene, non vedo l'ora." Non aveva nemmeno pensato che ci sarebbero stati i genitori di Seb, contava solo che lui lo voleva con se.

Una volta raggiunto l'hotel Sebastian prende le cose dalla sua camera e aspetta che tutto fosse vuoto. Le porta in camera di Charles sorridendo nello scambiarsi dei baci prima di chiudere la porta, infondo che male poteva esserci nel passare la notte li con lui? Il mattino avrebbero preso lo stesso aereo e incontrarsi alla hall o in camera doveva essere una loro scelta. "Allora, sei emozionato?"

"Bhe si, ovviamente, anche perché solo dopo ho riflettuto sul fatto che vedrò i tuoi e mi chiedo se per te va bene che sia adesso."

"Bhe ovviamente si." Lo guarda. "Sono mesi che stiamo assieme e penso che sia normale che i miei sappiano della cosa, anche perché non è quello che si aspettano tutti. E poi non penso davvero di lasciarti quindi meglio che ti conoscano il prima possibile no?"

"Sono così felice." Era stato così spontaneo che era arrossito alla fine della frase. "Nel senso che nemmeno io voglio che ci lasciamo, ovviamente, quindi non vedo l'ora e anche se ho un po' d'ansia, credimi, io non ho nessuna intenzione di tirarmi indietro." Lo vede ridere e non capisce il perché.

"Sembra che tu debba affrontare qualcosa di pericoloso, sono solo i miei, che per di più hai già visto." Gli scompiglia i capelli e lo tira lentamente a letto lasciandosi sovrastare mentre passa una mano fra i suoi capelli e li stringe catturandolo in un bacio passionale.

"Charles? Sebastian lo guarda fermo dinanzi la porta di casa, per tutto il volo non aveva fatto che pensare a come presentarsi e come comportarsi. A nulla era valso il suo esorto ad essere se stesso. "Dai andiamo, guarda che qui si gela."

"Non fa poi così freddo." In realtà la paura del rifiuto dei suoi terrorizzava ancora di più della possibilità di morire congelato.

"Senti, smettila di fare lo scio-" sente la porta aprirsi e sorride nel vedere il volto di sua madre. "Mamma ciao."

"Ma che state facendo qui fuori? Ci stavamo preoccupando." Sorride calorosamente e esce saltando completamente Sebastian e abbracciando Charles. "Ah che bello rivedersi, ne è passato di tempo eh? Avevo detto che sareste stati assieme alla fine."

"Si mamma, anche io sono molto felice di rivederti." Sorride e prende le valigie di entrambi entrando in casa e salutando suo padre che stava assistendo alla scena.

"Bhe a quanto pare era vero." Stava cercando di rilassarsi e, vedendo che la donna era così dolce e disponibile, non poteva negare che la paura presto si stava dissipando dando spazio a qualcosa di molto più caloroso. "Davvero anche da piccolo era così competitivo?"

"Oh puoi giurarci caro, non sai quante volte ha fatto valere le sue idee, ma è un bene perchè lo hanno portato molto in alto."

"Direi di si ed è tutto così meritato." Nota delle foto che gli stava mostrando la donna. "Oddio ma da qui non è cambiato moltissimo, è così carino." Ride poi nel vedere Sebastian strapparle dalla sua mano e da quella della madre dicendo che avrebbe preparato qualcosa di caldo per tutti. E' li che le cose si fecero improvvisamente serie e vide la donna e l'uomo guardarlo. "Che succede?"

"Vorremmo solo dirti che non abbiamo nulla contro la vostra relazione, ma c'è una cosa che ci preoccupa e vorremmo essere chiari con te."

"S- si dite pure." Oddio non gli piaccio per nulla io lo sapevo.

"Tu sei ancora un ragazzino, forse hai voglia di determinate esperienze e questo noi non lo vogliamo negare perché è normale. Ma Sebastian non ha più voglia di giocare, Hanna è stato un colpo già duro per lui non vogliamo vederlo innamorarsi nuovamente prima di essere gettato."

"Non lo farò mai" non voleva alzare la voce e cerca di contenersi. Ancora e ancora quel discorso, ancora a definirlo un ragazzino, ma lui non voleva nulla che non fosse stare con Sebastian per la vita. "Io amo Sebastian, lo amo davvero e so che non è facile quello che abbiamo intrapreso, ma non ho intenzione di lasciare le cose a metà, non lascerò mai che noi due..." Vede la mano del padre di Sebastian interromperlo e lo vede sorridere.

"E' tutto quello che volevamo sapere." Si alza e dopo non molto va a dare una mano al figlio passando poi con tutti loro una bella serata. 

"Charles va tutto bene?" Vede il compagno indossare il pigiama e mettersi nel letto senza dire molto.

"Io ti amo, non mi importa quello che passeremo, questo non cambierà." Sente le braccia di Sebastian stringersi a lui mentre poggia la testa contro la sua.

"Lo so, e non ne dubito nemmeno per un momento lo sai. "Lo accarezza lentamente sul ventre godendosi la sensazione di casa che aveva con lui.

Stavano facendo due tiri fuori con suo fratello, con cui Charles andava decisamente d'accordo, quando gli squillò il cellulare e si allontanò appena per rispondere. "Pronto che cosa succede?" Era strano che proprio Mattia lo chiamasse.

"Che succede? Seb, ma si può sapere come è possibile che non ve ne siate accorti?"

"Ma di che cosa stai parlando esattamente scusa?"

"Bhe di quelle che ti sto appena inoltrando sul cellulare, ok non posso prendermela con voi ce ne sono diverse di macchine fotografiche e alcune arrivano a distanze incredibili, ma fatto sta che questo ha delle intenzioni poco qualificabili. Siamo nella merda Seb, vuole mostrarlo a tutti."

Lui non riusciva a parlare, stava osservando le foto ed erano tutte di lui e Charles nella dimora dei suoi genitori. Si volta cercando con gli occhi ma non vedendo ovviamente nulla prima di tornare a guardarle, lui e Charles che arrivavano, la madre di lui così felice nel dargli il benvenuto. Questa non sarebbe stato un problema, se non seguita da altre in cui il loro atteggiamento non era per nulla amichevole e se non bastava per convincere i più scettici c'era persino una foto di loro due che si scambiavano un leggero bacio mentre stavano rincasando dopo aver fatto la spesa. "Merda."

"Si Seb, merda! Merda COLOSSALE per noi e soprattutto per voi. Ora so che lui è un ragazzino e che non sa veramente gestirsi come dovrebbe ma tu? Insomma dovevi saperlo ormai come vanno le cose, invece mi sembrate così inesperti da ammazzarvi con le vostre mani."

"Non va bene, ma non per me." Si volta a guardare Charles, lui amava la formula uno ma amava molto di più quel ragazzino che adesso vedeva ridere spensierato senza nessuna colpa se non quella di essersi innamorato di un uomo. Doveva moltissmo a lui per averlo salvato dopo quel periodo buio in cui aveva perso hanna. "Senti, devi dirgli chiaramente che può parlare di me, ma non nominare il mio compagno."

"Sebastian..."

"No ascoltami, va bene così ok? Voglio che gli scrivi chiaramente la verità e che tu gli dica che io amo Charles e che gli devo davvero tanto, anche se questo non è affar suo. Devi dirgli che può fare quello che vuole e pubblicare quello che vuole ma senza dire il suo nome TI PREGO."

"Sebastian che cosa succede?" Aveva sentito in realtà e non era stato l'unico, quando aveva visto che che lo guardava con aria così addolorata non poteva non avvicinarsi.

"Non preoccuparti Charles."

"Oh no, che si preoccupi invece, perché il tizio non vuole saperne nulla di quello che gli abbiamo detto Seb."

"Allora dagli un mio messaggio." Prende il cellulare e allunga la mano libera stringendo quella di Sebastian. "Voglio che lui sappia che io amo la formula 1 e che ho sempre giurato che sarei stato un campione in questo sport. Ma molto più della fama mi è stato insegnato il valore di qualcosa che è così raro al giorno d'oggi e io l'ho trovato in Sebastian. IO NON LASCIO SEBASTIAN PER PAURA DEI PAPARAZZI."

"Ha risposto, ha detto che nulla sarà più pubblicato e che tutto questo spera solo che porti a qualcosa di buono, anche per voi." Si sente il suo sospiro. "Giuro che alla prossima vi...ah lasciamo perdere, ci vediamo fra qualche giorno e ne parleremo." Riattacca ancora prima di un saluto, avevano capito che fosse arrabbiato ma almeno avevano scampato la minaccia.

"Charles" lo guarda "avresti buttato tutto per me?"

"Non voglio dei titoli senza la persona che amo con cui condividere tutto." Lo guarda seriamente. "Accettalo Seb, sei mio e resterà così, possono fare di tutto ma non cambierà." La sua voce era determinata e persino i genitori di Seb avevano capito che stavolta non sarebbe andata male.

"Sei un ragazzino" sorride dolcemente.

"No, io sono il tuo raga- no il tuo uomo e voglio essere tale per sempre." Si sente tirare ricambiando poi il bacio stringendosi a lui, lo amava e nessuno si sarebbe mai nemmeno dovuto azzardare a mettersi fra loro.


	21. 21

Scampato il pericolo dei paparazzi i due fanno ritorno alle gare. Dopo aver ricevuto un altro piccolo rimprovero da parte di Mattia si mettono subito a lavoro senza discutere o distrarsi, non era il caso di sfidare ancora la proverbiale calma di Mattia. Mentre ascolta un meccanico nota Nico poggiato al muro fuori dal box di Lewis, non sembrava molto felice, si propone di parlare con lui appena possibile. Finita la giornata si trascina fuori dai box assieme al suo ragazzo al quale parla del pomeriggio e di come il biondo fosse un po' giù di tono. Decide di andare con Sebastian ai box Mercedes dopo essersi assicurati che anche loro avessero concluso il lavoro sulle macchine. Si avvicina a Nico vedendo, invece, Sebastian andare da Lewis. "Ehy Nico" lo vede voltarsi nella sua direziona con un sorriso stanco. "Amico, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che sembri, come posso dire, un po' giù, va tutto bene?"

"Oh Charles, sei gentile. Non preoccuparti. Vedi, sono solo un po' stanco di tutto questo viaggiare. Onestamente a volte mi sembra di non avere mai smesso con la mia carriera, si non corro ma non... scusa non so come dirlo."

Aveva ragione, lui stesso a volte si dimenticava che Nico non era più un pilota. Da quando aveva cominciato la sua relazione con Lewis lo aveva seguito sempre, in ogni gara. Ovviamente di questo Lewis era sempre stato felice, non erano mai mancate sue battute sul fatto che tenendolo vicino poteva impedire ad altri di avvicinarsi, non mancava mai di ricordare quanto il suo Nico fosse bello, un vero principe. Aveva ragione, certo i suoi occhi e il suo cuore erano solo per il suo Seb, ma Nico era davvero un uomo affascinante come pochi. "Stai dicendo che preferiresti non venire alle gare?"

Sorride "dico solo non tutte, vedi io ho lasciato anche perché mi mancava una vita più tranquilla e rilassata, voglio potermi dedicare anche alle mie passioni senza dovermi strapazzare in giro per il mondo. E' per questo che ho deciso che dall'anno prossimo io non seguirò più Lewis ovunque."

Ascolta i due parlare e sgrana leggermente gli occhi, sapeva bene quanto l'amico fosse stato felice di riconciliarsi a Nico, davvero le cose gli andavano bene? Si volta verso di lui guardandolo tranquillo mentre finiva di sistemare le proprie cose. "Lewis, a te va davvero bene non avere Nico sempre al tuo fianco?"

Si alza dopo aver sistemato le ultime cose voltandosi verso di lui sorridendogli. "Ma naturalmente, avremmo una relazione a distanza, non finisce tra noi solo perché non saremo più sempre insieme."

"Si questo lo so, ma siete consapevoli che spesso sarete praticamente dalle parti opposte del mondo? Insomma, non sarete sicuro a due passi."

"Ma certo amico, lo so bene, e comunque non siamo la prima coppia al mondo ad affrontare questo, anzi." Sorride "Seb, è tutto a posto, ci sentiremo via telefono tutti i giorni, anche quando il fuso orario sarà immenso."

"Ok, se ne siete così convinti voi vorrà dire che avrete già preso in esame tutto."

"SEB" attira la sua attenzione per poi salutarlo. "Io esco a fare due passi con Nico ok?" Lo vede sorridere e ricambia il sorriso andando poi via con Nico, si fermano in un locale per prendere qualcosa da bere assicurandosi di stare piuttosto riparati. Era chiaro che Nico avesse mille dubbi, voleva solo provare a sostenerlo come lui aveva fatto fin ora con la storia di Sebastian. "Senti Nico, non voglio davvero stressarti ma, parlare a telefono con lui non sarà come averlo davvero al tuo fianco."

"Io lo amo Charles, lo amo davvero così tanto, anche se ho preso questa decisione posso girarti che niente sarà capace di separarci, pensa, oggi parleremo di una cosa davvero importante a cena, ci saranno le nostre famiglie. Ci hanno visto crescere insieme e ci adorano" Lo guarda con un sorriso ma non aggiunge altro, se fosse andato tutto a buon fine ne avrebbe parlato anche a loro. "Adesso andiamo coraggio, comincia a farsi tardi e devi tornare, io vado a vedere dove posso aiutare per la cena, LewLew avrà finito con la doccia e starà riposando un po'."

Arrivato al proprio hotel lo saluta, non era sicuro le cose fossero così calme come Nico voleva apparissero ma si sarebbe fidato. Passarono qualche giorno e un'altra gara era scivolata via, più la fine dell'anno si avvicinava più l'umore di Lewis mutava, o almeno così aveva detto Seb. Si erano ritrovati a parlare in camera di lui dopo aver cenato assieme, Lewis era sempre più strano, tendeva ad isolarsi o a non prestare attenzione alla stampa. Ok qualche volta poteva anche accadere, ma Lewis sembrava troppo distratto e sarebbe stato un problema se si fosse riversato anche nella sua guida.

"Non vanno bene le cose come vuol far credere, basta devo parlargli chiaro." Da un bacio rapido a Charles prima di alzarsi e raggiungere l'amico prima he lasciasse i box per tornare a casa. "Lewis, onestamente ho lasciato correre fino ad ora, ti ho dato tempo per mostrarmi che le tue parole erano veritiere, così non è. Lewis, dannazione sembri quasi l'ombra di te stesso. Lo so che centra con Nico quindi forza, che succede?"

Cerca di mantenere uno sguardo serio ma alla fine si siede per terra sospirando. "Non voglio, non voglio che Nico stia lontano da me." Chiude gli occhi cercando di riordinare i pensieri prima di parlare. "Io lo capisco, capisco quello che vuole dire, ha ragione lo so, ma non credevo che stare con me per lui fosse uno stress."

"Amico che cazzate dici? Lo sai bene che Nico ti ama e starebbe appiccicato a te se potesse, è solo che questa vita lo stanca, lo sai, non ne ha mai fatto mistero."

"Lo so, ma io non ce la faccio, l'anno non è ancora finito, eppure mi sento impazzire. L'idea di non poterlo vedere, abbracciare, io non ce la faccio Sebastian.

Nota che Nico stava appoggiato ai box, spalle ricurve espressione vuota. "Nico?"

Si volta verso di lui, era venuto a controllare se Lewis avesse finito e senza volerlo aveva ascoltato tutto. Stava per piangere, non voleva restare dove chiunque avrebbe potuto sfruttare il suo dolore. Scappa via di li volendo stare da solo.

"NICO, NICO ASPETTA." Lo rincorre sapendo che lasciarlo da solo adesso sarebbe stato distruttivo.

Scatta in piedi affacciandosi con Sebastian. "Oh no mi ha sentito." Corre con Sebastian seguendoli ma restando in disparte volendo assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Sente Charles arrivare alle sue spalle dopo essersi fermato voltandosi di scatto senza pensarci buttandosi tra le braccia di Charles piangendo. "Charles non so cosa fare, mi sento così confuso, e dire che lui stesso mi aveva convinto liberandomi da ogni dubbio. Adesso che cosa dovrei fare?" Solleva il volto vedendo lacrime agli occhi di Charles. "Charles, perché stai piangendo?"

"Scusa, tu mi hai sempre aiutato, hai sempre saputo cosa fare, proprio come Max, sarebbe tanto meglio se Max fosse qui."

"Ma io non mi aspetto dell'aiuto da te sai?" Ovviamente non voleva essere scortese ma non era giusto Charles si sentisse in difetto.

"Si hai ragione, meglio non fare affidamento su di me."

"Si siamo d'accordo" lo guarda con un accenno di sorriso, scherzava, ma non riesce a tenerlo a lungo lanciandosi contro di lui piangendo.

"Lewis, lasciamoli stare un po', da soli." Si avvia con lui allontanandosi. "Cosa pensi di fare?"

"Non preoccuparti Sebastian, so io cosa fare." L'indomani vede Nico parlare con i loro amici ma non si ferma, non voleva vederlo più stare male, voleva fosse libero di prendere le sue scelte senza essere condizionato:

"Lewis amore" Gli sorride.

"Nico, credo che sia meglio lasciarsi." Ignora lo stupore e le parole degli altri.

"LewLew, ma che cosa stai dicendo?"

"E smettila con questo LewLew, ti ho detto quello che voglio, quindi va tranquillo e parti pure ora se proprio vuoi capito?" 'Perdonami amore mio, appena anche io sarò fuori dalle gare tornerò da te e ti giuro riconquisterò il tuo cuore.' 

Lo ascolta abbassando la testa facendo spallucce. "No, mica tanto. Non capisco cosa ti prenda ma a quanto pare se le cose non sono come vuoi non vanno bene vero?" Si avvia andando verso l'hotel vedendo Max affiancarlo cercando di sollevargli il morale.

"CERTO CHE TU SEI PROPRIO UN CRETINO VERO?" Scuote la testa "ma che cavolo ti salta in mente? Perché gli hai detto quelle cose?" Vede Lewis asciugarsi le lacrime. "Non ha senso che prima fai lo stronzo e poi piangi, se non vuoi che Nico se ne vada allora abbi il coraggio di dirglielo. Non inventarti queste scemenze."

Non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla e nemmeno a dormire, era preoccupato per Nico, lo chiama chiedendogli di uscire e fortunatamente accetta. Si incontrano in un parchetto un po' isolato sedendosi a parlare, voleva davvero sapere come stava. "Allora Nico? Come vanno le cose? Sii sincero."

Sorride alla preoccupazione nella sua voce voltandosi verso di lui. "Ho deciso che dall'anno prossimo non seguirò tutte le gare, ma ne seguirò comunque una buona parte. Amo Lewis, io stesso ne soffrirei se non potessi vederlo."

"Mi mancherai Nico, mancherai tanto anche a me non solo a lui, ma se questa è la scelta che hai preso allora è sicuramente quella giusta. Tu sei sempre stato giudizioso, hai sempre saputo che scelte prendere nella tua vita. Sarà giusto per te come tutte quelle prima." Lo abbraccia sorridendo. Sente Nico venire tirato indietro e apre gli occhi cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo e si sente prendere per mano e tirare più in disparte. "Seb, ma che succede?"

Lo stringe stando a qualche metro da loro. "Tranquillo amore."

Lo aveva visto parlare con Charles, era in compagnia di Sebastian, aveva detto lui che era stato stupido e voleva vedere Nico, Sebastian aveva sorriso dicendo qualcosa riguardo alle coincidenze, voltandosi aveva capito cosa intendesse. A grandi passi senza rifletterci raggiunge Nico abbracciandolo alle spalle tirandolo a se allontanandolo da Charles. Lo aveva sentito tranquillizzarsi subito tra le sue braccia. "Nico, mi dispiace." Lo stringe con più forza senza aprire gli occhi. "Ti amo Nico, ti amo più di chiunque al mondo. Ti amo tantissimo, sono stato davvero un cretino."

Sorride lasciandosi andare contro di lui per poi aprire lentamente gli occhi. "Ti amo anche io Lewis, ti amo e ti aspetterò sempre, e più di tutto aspetterò la fine di questa stagione, così ci sposeremo, e sarò tuo marito per sempre e tu il mio." Ridacchia restando poggiato a lui ma vedendo gli amici completamente stupiti. "Domani ne parleremo con tutti voi con più calma."

Sembrava tutto così tranquillo per fortuna, nessuno in vista, eccetto, Max. Max era seduto a distanza su una panchina coperto da occhi indiscreti. Lo stava guardando e a sua volta regge il suo sguardo, non sapeva cosa avesse ultimamente ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per capirlo. Max era un suo amico, una persona importante nella sua vita. 'Se hai bisogno di me amico, eccomi, sono qui.'


	22. 22

Su richiesta di Sebastian erano usciti per ispezionare la pista ma sapeva che chiunque della scuderia aveva capito che era una mera scusa solo per poter passare un po' di tempo da soli, questo lo si capiva decisamente dal fatto che fuori fosse totalmente buio se non per le illuminazioni artificiali. "Bhe dimmi, te lo immagini a correre su una pista così buia? Chi sa quanti incidenti. "Si blocca nel parlare facendo uno starnuto e portando una mano alla bocca, accidenti a lui poteva anche ricordarsi di prendere una maledetta giacca.

"Hai freddo?"

"No, no io sto bene" sussulta nel sentire Sebastian avvolgerlo con la propria giacca mentre lo teneva teneramente abbracciato.

"Spero che così vada meglio Charles." Si avvicina del tutto azzerando le distanze ringraziando quelle giacche della tuta che potevano estendersi il doppio di loro e quel bellissimo freddo che teneva tutti dentro, o almeno così credeva.

"Non potreste evitare scene simili?" La voce era aspra e alquanto amareggiata ma soddisfatta nel vederli separarsi di colpo. "Per certe cose ci sono le stanze private, poi dite che i paparazzi vi rompono, bhe udite udite voi gli servite la cosa su un bel piatto d'oro, nemmeno d'argento." Si sfila la giacca della redbull e la tira a Charles senza aggiungere altro tornandosene a passo svelto verso il suo hotel.

"Ok che spesso viene paragonato ad una vipera ma è un periodo che non sembra nemmeno più lui, o sembra tornato decisamente troppo lui, non so in che variante vederla."

"Lo sai che lui non è cattivo Seb, è solo che..." E' solo che cosa? Bhe nemmeno lui lo sapeva, anche perché non aveva capito quando esattamente Max si era allontanato e, maggiormente, perché lo avesse fatto.

"Senti" lo vede voltarsi uscendo dai suoi pensieri." Perché non provi a passare del tempo con lui domani? Magari scopri cosa lo sta affliggendo no?"

"Si buona idea" accenna un sorriso indossando ciò che Max gli aveva lanciato prima di tornare indietro.

Era stata una giornata che definire estenuante era poco ma almeno adesso avevano il pomeriggio libero e se ne approfitta correndo immediatamente dal ragazzo. "Hey Maxy, che ne pensi di andare a prendere qualcosa di caldo?" Lo vede soppesare la richiesta sperando che non volesse rifiutarla e poi lo vede annuire. "Bene" si dirige immediatamente in un bar e prende qualcosa per entrambi porgendolo al ragazzo e avviandosi passeggiando mentre sorseggiavano il loro thè. "Veramente ottimo."

"Se lo dici tu."

"Bhe non sarà molto zuccherato ma ti rimette al mondo."

"Mh sarà così."

Non sapeva che cosa fare, sembrava essere da tutt'altra parte. Per fortuna vede Nico e Lewis e avvicinandosi può notare cosa stessero facendo. "Oh che bello, allora pensate in grande eh?"

"Cherles, ci hai spaventato ahah." Il biondo annuisce e gli mostra delle fedi semplici in argento" che cosa ne pensate?"

"Sono anelli."

"Grazie Max, senza questo non avremmo saputo dove sbattere la testa." Lewis non era, purtroppo, il tipo che amava commenti troppo inopportuni, specie se andavano a minare la felicità di Nico.

"Io invece penso che siano perfette, perché non solo sono semplici e non eccessive ma possono ricordarvi del vostro team."

"Si è quello che abbiamo pensato anche noi."

"Oh allora tu e Sebastian le prenderete in oro rosso?" Era stanco di guardare stupidi anelli e si riavvia vedendo Charles correre al suo fianco, nemmeno gli interessava come li avesse liquidati.

"Non sei stato cortese."

"Se volevi uno cortese non uscivi con me."

"Immagino" cerca di mordesi la lingua e decide di comprare qualcosa di non eccessivo da consumare. "Ecco, magari la fame ti fa essere indisponente" ridacchia scherzando vedendo che il ragazzo aveva preso la barretta.

"Non sono un cane Charles."

"Mica solo i cani sono cattivi se non mangiano sai?"

"Mmh."

"Bhe allora, come vanno le cose?"

"Bene."

"E la macchina?"

"Lo vedi anche tu."

Inutile, non c'era modo di superare quella maledetta barriera, la sera ormai era scesa quindi non c'era molto che potesse fare. "Io alzo le mani" stava con il broncio mentre raggiungeva Nico, Lewis e Sebastian appoggiando appena la spalla a ques'ultimo.

"Non capiamo di cosa parli piccolo."

"Di Max, ieri non sono riuscito a capire nulla e, anzi, mi sembrava solo terribilmente infastidito da me."

"Sei una piattola ma bisogna ammettere che anche io e Nico abbiamo notato lo stesso ieri, mi chiedo che problemi possa mai avere."

"Io non lo so..."

"E adesso non possiamo occuparcene Charles." Poggia velocemente un bacio fra i capelli del compagno, "dobbiamo pensare al settaggio della monoposto ok?"

"Ok Seb" saluta i tre prima di sedersi per provare a fare il suo lavoro ma non riusciva a distogliere i suoi pensieri. 'Sono forse diventato di troppo per te Max?' Doveva ammettere che il pensiero gli faceva male, dopo un po' si ritrova a sedere contro un muro cercando di leggere quello che doveva e finendo solo per addormentarsi.

"Uffa, ma dove sarà?" Non riusciva a stare in pace da un po' di tempo e il problema era la maledetta confusione che aveva in testa, confusione per cui aveva anche letteralmente disprezzato Charles ieri. Lo stava cercando da dieci minuti buoni quando lo vede addormentato e si avvicina lentamente. 'Dannazione Charles, quando è successo? Quando mi sono invaghito di te? E perché non me ne sono accorto prima? Potevo fermarti invece di spingerti fra le sue braccia.' Sapeva che non doveva farlo ma non poteva fermarsi e, se doveva essere onesto, non lo voleva nemmeno. Si china all'altezza del ragazzo sollevandogli piano il volto prima di baciarlo con decisione sentendolo appena mugolare sulle proprie labbra.

'Seb' stava ricambiando il bacio allontanandosi appena un po.' "Seb, lo sai che non dovremo baciarci qu-" sbarra gli occhi vedendo Max dinanzi a lui spingendolo via quasi in malo modo. "Cosa..." volta appena lo sguardo sulla figura che era dietro il ragazzo e lo vede. "No" vede Sebastian girarsi e andarsene e non sapeva nemmeno se fosse più arrabbiato o deluso. "SEBASTIAN FERMATI" corre immediatamente senza nemmeno fregarsene di Max ne di parlare con lui. "Ti prego aspetta, io devo parlarti."

"Se voi due volevate solo giocarmi un brutto tiro bhe, complimenti a te Charles, perché è stato veramente ben riuscito."

"No, non è così, come puoi pensare che dopo tutto quello che ho passato io possa anche solo pensare di tradirti?"

"Eppure è quello che è stato no?"

"Hey, che cosa succede qui?"

"Nico ti prego aiutami."

"E in cosa dovrebbe farlo Charles?"

"Maledizione io non ti ho tradito Seb, ti prego credimi, io stavo dormendo, e poi credevo che fossi tu."

"Dormivi?"

"Tradendo?" Ne lui ne Nico stavano capendo nulla finché Charles non si decise a spiegare tutto.

"Senti Seb, posso immaginare che tu sia arrabbiato, ma credo che Charles non farebbe mai una cosa così."

Sospira non sapendo più che cosa fare "Charles, mi posso fidare di te non è vero?"

"Si Seb, te lo giuro."

"Allora di a Max che se si azzarda ancora a farlo giuro che gli spacco la faccia, non capisco perchè abbia insistito per farci mettere assieme ma tu ora sei mio e io ti amo, meglio per lui che se ne faccia una ragione." Afferra il ragazzino che sente buttarsi addosso e accenna un sorriso accarezzandolo. "Su, adesso andiamo, e per favore cerca di vederlo il meno possibile. Non ti chiedo di non essere suo amico ma solo di non stare da solo con lui."

"Va bene" lo sussurra appena, al momento era solo felice di aver chiarito.

"Hey Charles."

Si volta sentendo il cuore a mille. Dalla sera prima non si erano visti e, onestamente, non era sicuro di volere che le cose fossero diverse. "Dimmi Max."

"Domani abbiamo un giorno libero e ho pensato che magari io e te possiamo andare ad un concerto di cui ho preso due biglietti." Gli impedisce di parlare "prima che tu dica altro io volevo farlo anche per chiederti scusa di ieri, non so che mi sia preso, prima ti tratto male e poi ti bacio sapendo che hai un ragazzo."

"Si ecco, quindi..."

"Capisco, non vuoi" si mostra amareggiato e mette le mani in tasca, in realtà non poteva non sentire l'esigenza di essere egoista. Aveva sentito cosa si provava ad avere Charles per se e era arrivato alla conclusione che lo voleva perennemente.

"No io... ok, allora ci sto, domani io e te andiamo e ci divertiamo." Ok, non era quello che aveva promesso a Sebastian, ma Max era suo amico e non poteva lasciarlo solo per quello che era successo quella maledetta sera.

"Davvero? grazie Charles" gli da un abbraccio veloce e poi corre via per evitare che cambiasse idea.

Doveva ammetterlo, era stata una bella giornata e anche se non aveva detto a Sebastian chi era l'amico con cui usciva non era certo una bugia. Alla fine aveva rivisto il Max che era stato in tutto il periodo precedente e ne era felice, finché non sente la sua mano afferrargli il polso." Max, che suc-" si sente spingere a muro e la paura prende possesso di lui. "Max, ti prego."

"No Charles, io ho sbagliato tutto, perché solo adesso noto il male che ti ha fatto e potevo impedirlo, potevo essere io a lenire quello che ti faceva e non da amico. Avrei solo voluto non spingerti nelle sue mani"

"Io lo amo e non potrò mai ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto."

"Charles, non mi interessa di lui, ma solo di te." Lo blocca completamente tenendogli i polsi premendo il corpo contro il suo mentre si avvicina, voleva quelle labbra, voleva sentire il suo Charles ma sente solo una spinta che lo fa ruzzolare a terra mentre vede un altra persona bloccare Charles a muro.

"CHE COSA STAI FACENDO?"

"I-io... Seb io."

"Non ci posso credere, allora con te non ha senso nulla vero?"

"No, aspetta Seb, mi dispiace io..."

"NON DIRE UNA PAROLA" lo lascia andare guardandolo con delusione prima di avviarsi. "Sai cosa? Con te è impossibile starci, quindi molto meglio se noi due ci lasciamo.

"Sebastian, ti prego" sente le lacrime salire, questo poteva solo essere un incubo. "SEBASTIAN" lascia andare un singhiozzo cadendo in ginocchio.

'No, che cosa ho fatto?' Non poteva crederci, quelle lacrime non erano colpa di Sebastian stavolta, ma solo sua e del suo maledetto egoismo.


	23. 23

Cerca di stare attento e concentrato sulle parole dei suoi meccanici ma davvero gli riusciva difficile. Era stato ripreso più e più volte oggi ma davvero non era in forma. Le sole cose che riusciva a tenere a mente erano le parole di Sebastian, lo aveva lasciato, come poteva essere possibile? Ok aveva sbagliato ma... Vede Seb a distanza ignorarlo completamente, era arrabbiato, più che giusto. Si asciuga frettoloso gli occhi tornando a concentrarsi, quanto poteva, sulla loro ultima gara della stagione che sarebbe avvenuta da li a pochi giorni. Dopo una mattinata decisamente catastrofica si avvia verso l'hotel vedendo Nico che lo aspettava per tornare insieme. "Nico, che cosa posso fare? Io non voglio perdere Sebastian."

Socchiude gli occhi continuando a camminare tranquillo, adorava Charles ma non per questo non era pronto ad ammonirlo se necessario. Si assicura di essere lontano da occhi e orecchi indiscreti prima di parlare. "Scusa se te lo dico Charles, ma questa volta te lo sei andato a cercare. Tu sai come è fatto Sebastian, ti da tutto ma non vuole essere preso in giro." Alza la mano per zittire una sua protesta. "So che le tue intenzioni erano buone amico, so che sei preoccupato per Max, ma ti aveva baciato, cosa credevi sarebbe successo ad uscire da solo con lui eh? C'è un limite anche alla stupidità, cavolo." Lo guarda serio, "siamo ad un passo dal nostro hotel, presto arriverà anche Sebastian, prova a parlargli ma non rimanerci male se al momento ti ignorerà, è comunque ferito." Si allontana andando verso Lewis che lo aspettava più distante.

Aspetta Sebastian si avvicinasse e quando vede che lo stava per superare lo afferra per la manica tirandolo leggermente sentendo l'altro liberarsi con uno strattone dalla presa. "Sebastian, ti prego ascoltami, ti chiedo scusa, lo so che ho sbagliato."

Si volta piuttosto furente nella sua direzione guardandolo con gelo. "sei capace di fare solo cretinate, credi che ti basti venire qui e chiedere scusa e tutto si risolve? No Charles non funziona così, le tue scuse non le accetto."

"Ma allora che cosa devo fare affinché tu mi perdoni, Sebastian io non voglio finisca tra noi." Non gli interessava che nella sua voce ci fosse una nota di disperazione, lui voleva davvero farsi perdonare.

"Charles, per quanto mi riguarda puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, a me non interessa più, per me nemmeno esisti." Raggiunge l'ascensore con i suoi amici salendo al piano di sopra, quando raggiunge la sua stanza vede che non è solo e lascia che entrino con lui. "Avete qualcosa da dirmi?"

"Si, vorremmo sapere se davvero hai intenzione di lasciare Charles, cavolo amico è stata dura mettersi insieme, davvero non te ne importa?"

"Lewis ha ragione, io non ti faccio così insensibile, Sebastian..."

"Non... non riesco a pensare a niente che non sia lui. Penso a lui così tanto da trovare difficile anche concentrarmi delle volte, è per questo che credo sia meglio se ci lasciamo, per me e anche per lui."

"Sciocchezze Seb, stavate andando ancora miglio ora che eravate uniti, lo sai anche tu. Tesoro ti aspetto in camera." Saluta Sebastian e Lewis dirigendosi rapidamente in camera afferrando il cellulare chiamando Charles sentendolo rispondere dopo qualche squillo. Resta a parlare con lui per un po' sentendolo giù di morale. "Sebastian ti ama, credimi Charles, non arrenderti è solo un po' arrabbiato."

"Si, ha tutte le ragioni per esserlo, e poi è anche stanco dalla lunga stagione, proprio non ci volevo anche io. Sai cosa Nico? E' meglio lasciarlo stare per il momento, ma ti ringrazio davvero, come sempre ti sei rivelato una persona fantastica." Attacca il cellulare optando per rileggere un po' i dati che aveva avuto dalla scuderia quando sente bussare. Si alza un po' a malavoglia aprendo la porta sussultando di sorpresa. "Max, perché sei qui?"

"Posso entrare?" Vede l'amico farsi da parte ed entra voltandosi poi per fronteggiarlo. "Ti chiedo scusa, io non, non avevo alcun diritto di farti questo, ho sbagliato, da cretino ho preso una cotta per te e ho rovinato la tua relazione, mi dispiace."

Scuote la testa "io non posso ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti Max, sono innamorato di Sebastian e, non posso, mi dispiace." Si asciuga gli occhi "accetto le tue scuse, non preoccuparti ma... adesso vorrei riposare, scusa."

Sospira annuendo prima di lasciare la sua stanza avviandosi alla propria, nel tragitto vede Lewis salutare e accelera il passo bloccando la porta di Sebastian prima che quest'ultimo la chiudesse. "Ti devo parlare" guarda i suoi occhi gelidi ma quando si fa da parte per farlo entrare non esita.

"Bella coincidenza Max, anche io volevo parlare con te."

"Ah si? e che cosa vuoi?"

Gli molla un pugno facendolo cadere in ginocchio avvicinandosi a lui. "Che cazzo hai nella testa? Hai aspettato che ci mettessimo insieme per fare cosa? Pensavi fosse divertente distruggerci poi?"

Si massaggia la guancia ascoltando tutta la sua rabbia, lo capiva in un certo senso, Charles gli aveva appena detto che non lo avrebbe mai amato, se non poteva avere Charles per se almeno lo avrebbe aiutato a riavere Sebastian. Erano gelosi l'uno dell'altro e questo poteva giocare a suo favore. "Bene, adesso parlo io. Io mi sono innamorato di Charles e non intendo tirarmi dietro, visto che voi vi siete lasciati, non ci saranno più problemi a riguardo no?" Gli da una spallata uscendo dalla stanza, avrebbe dovuto trovare una buona scusa per il livido che sicuramente sarebbe comparso.

La stagione era quasi finita, finalmente, domani ci sarebbe stata la gara e presto avrebbero avuto un po' di tempo da passare da soli. Assottiglia lo sguardo, già, da soli, ma lui non aveva più nessuno con cui passare questi giorni. Si stava recando alla propria camera per l'ultima notte da passare in questo hotel ma non si era accorto di essersi fermato con la mano poggiata alla maniglia. I ricordi del post-qualifica tornavano ora prepotenti alla mente, Max aveva incrociato il suo sguardo prima di abbracciare Charles. Quasi senza accorgersene comincia a correre verso la stanza di lui, del SUO Charles. Non lo avrebbe lasciato a nessuno, non poteva, lui...

Esce dalla sua stanza di corsa, aveva provato a concentrarsi su altro, a fare le valige a pensare che avrebbe rivisto presto la sua famiglia, pensava anche che poteva farcela a stare senza Sebastian ma non ci riusciva, proprio non ci riusciva. Ancora qualche piano, una svolta e... si ritrova a terra massaggiandosi il naso. Nella fretta non aveva badato a nulla e aveva finito per scontrarsi con qualcuno, si asciuga le lacrime scusandosi ma non poteva perdere tempo, lui doveva raggiungere il suo, "Sebastian."

Dopo lo scontro era riuscito a reggersi, vede Charles e si chiede dove stesse andando riflettendo subito che questo non era il piano di Max. Si avvicina a lui aiutandolo a rialzarsi vedendo le lacrime nei suoi occhi. Restano i silenzio per qualche secondo prima che l'altro parlasse.

"Sebastian io, domani, dopo la gara, ho intenzione di dichiararmi a te un'altra volta." Vede lo stupore crescere sul suo volto e accenna un sorriso. "Lo sai che sono un tormento asfissiante e non mi faccio abbattere facilmente, comunque per ora pensa solo a concentrarti sulla gara." Sussulta sorpreso quando sente le braccia di lui stringerlo con forza, "Sebastian, ma cosa..."

"Scusa, dimentica che voglio lasciarti, ritiro tutto." Stringe maggiormente il ragazzo nella propria presa affondando col volto contro il suo collo respirando il suo profumo stringendogli piano i capelli. "Non mi importa di nulla Charles, la verità è che io ti amo più di quanto pensassi Charles."

"DAVVERO?" Sentiva il cuore battere a mille.

"E non urlare, quante volte te l'ho detto ormai?"

Stringe gli occhi tremendo leggermente per l'emozione. 'Se fossi sicuro di sentire frasi del genere mi farei lasciare anche cento volte.' "Seb" si stringe imbarazzato a lui. "Qui possono vederci tutti."

"Si, lo so bene."

"Sicuro, così poi Mattia ci fa un'altra bella ramanzina."

"No scemo, non ci tengo." Lo prende per mano per poi raggiungere a passo svelto la sua camera, adesso era davvero pronto per la gara di domani.

La stagione finalmente era conclusa ma Seb aveva avuto un'idea geniale. Dato che il matrimonio di Lewis e Nico si avvicinava ed era in una zona innevata, per richiesta di Nico, avrebbero potuto passare le poche settimane prima in uno chalet tutti insieme. Si sarebbero divertiti a sciare, le cose con Max si erano messe a posto, si era scusato ancora sia con lui che con Sebastian, quando fu invitato a fare questa vacanza con loro non ne fu poco sorpreso ma ne era, ugualmente, tanto felice. Arrivati a destinazione lui, Max e Gasly avevano mollato le valige cominciando a giocare con la neve ignorando i commenti sul fatto che fossero proprio dei bambini. Al solito gruppo si era unito anche Daniel, aveva stretto con lui una buona amicizia e poi era un ragazzo d'oro ma, soprattutto, aveva notato un certo feeling tra lui e Max.

Dopo aver posato le valige in casa si siede fuori guardando, con un sorriso, quello che presto sarebbe stato suo marito giocare con Roscoe e Coco. Si accorge che Seb lo raggiunge sedendosi al suo fianco guardandolo.

"Dimmi Lewis, è davvero tutto ok? Insomma davvero hai superato la cosa che Nico non sarà con te ovunque? Sembri più sereno."

"Infatti lo sono, io credo nei nostri sentimenti Seb, vedrò Nico ogni volta che potrò e ci sentiremo sempre. So che, anche se saremo lontani, Roscoe e Coco lo proteggeranno per me." Sorride divertito vedendo quanto i due cani fossero felici in presenza di Nico, anche loro lo amavano davvero tanto.

Sorride "oh si, non potevi trovare guardie migliori credimi." Erano giunti sul limitare della sera quindi di sciare non se ne parlava per quel giorno, rientrano in casa vedendo qualche fiocco di neve cominciare a cadere. Sistemano le cose per bene e cenano tutti insieme, lontano dalla pista sembravano semplicemente un gruppo di amici come tanti. Stringe la mano a Charles vedendolo sorridergli, qui poteva stare più sereno e temere di meno che sciocchi pettegolezzi potessero ferirli. Vanno a letto piuttosto presto, l'indomani volevano essere sulle piste di buon ora, osserva fuori dalla finestra i fiocchi cadere dolcemente. Aveva sempre amato la neve, ma amava di più il ragazzo che dormiva tra le sue braccia mentre dolcemente gli accarezzava la schiena. Avevano fatto l'amore con calma, senza fretta, senza preoccupazioni riversando tutti i sentimenti che avevano l'uno per l'altro. Si volta verso di lui guardandolo, era bellissimo, chiude gli occhi stringendolo maggiormente a se addormentandosi finalmente sereno.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine di questa storia. Che dire se non che ringrazio chi è rimasto fino alla fine e chi ha apprezzato la storia ne sono stata molto felice.

Stavano sciando, o almeno ci stavano provando, cerca di non schiantarsi contro un albero cercando di fare attenzione a Lewis Seb e Max che si sfidavano a chi era più veloce. Le giornate erano state tutte molto belle e soprattutto calme e divertenti. Si era sentito bene con tutti loro anche perchè si erano molto rafforzati come gruppo in quell'anno, cavoli se solo ci pensava a tutto quello che era successo sembrava decisamente troppo eppure ne era valsa completamente la pena. Una volta scesa la sera stava vedendo Lewis e Nico scegliere tutte le cose finali per il loro matrimonio e rivedendo qualcosa che poteva andare bene o meno. Sarebbero scesi la mattina presto, per evitare di fare ritardi, essendo che il matrimonio sarebbe stato nella mattinata tardi. Erano così felice e lui non poteva certo negare che si sentiva fortunato ad averli conosciuti, per davvero intendeva.

"Che cosa stai pensando? Non sai che dovremmo andare a letto?"

Vede Sebastian sedersi li vicino e sorride poi premendo le labbra contro le sue, ancora, prima di parlare e rispondere. "Solo a quanto sia bello tutto questo."

"Lo è" sorride e lo stringe dolcemente guardando il cielo stellato. "Sai, Max Daniel e Gasly hanno deciso di restare dopo il matrimonio, io penso che manterrò il piano e andrò via."

"Per me vale lo stesso" si stringe maggiormente a lui." Preferisco tornare a casa, mi manca mia madre e non solo."

"Lo capisco." Lo bacia sulla testa prima di alzarsi con lui "andiamo su, domani sveglia presto."

'Sveglia presto eh? E' così che aveva detto Seb, allora perché il suo cellulare dava le nove e mezza passate?' "Cazzo" scatta in piedi liberandosi dalle coperte facendo saltare in aria anche Sebastian. "TUTTI SVEGLI ABBIAMO FATTO TARDI" corre in camera degli sposi e si butta sul letto facendo saltare in aria anche i cani e dando un colpo ben deciso a Lewis. "SVEGLIA VOI DUE E' TARDISSIMO."

"Ma che ore sono?" Scattano a sedere sentendo che era molto più tardi del previsto. "MA PERCHE' NESSUNO CI HA SVEGLIATO?"

"CONTAVATE SU DI NOI?"

"MA LASCIAMO PERDERE" tutti si preparano ad una velocità inumana fino a correre fuori e bloccarsi.

"No." Nico non poteva crederci, era il giorno del suo matrimonio, era tardi e proprio quella sera, come se non bastasse, aveva nevicato così tanto da coprire il sentiero." Non ci credo che proprio oggi..."

"Basta parlare! MAAAAAAAAAAAX" lo vede arrivare e afferrare Nico e Daniel buttandoli nella sua auto mentre lui fa lo stesso con Lewis Seb e Gasly. "Dobbiamo andare, non abbiamo scelta" aziona la macchina e si butta per il sentiero sentendo la macchina perdere presa a più riprese riuscendo a vedere che dietro di se Max riusciva a tenere il passo.

"CHARLES FA ATTENZIONE O CI SCHIANTEREMO."

"Tranquillo Lewis, al limite vuol dire che moriremo."

"Non ucciderci ti prego" la supplica era venuta contemporaneamente sia da Seb che da Lewis mentre la macchina sbatte il posteriore contro un albero. Charles non accenna a rallentare e Gasly non fa che ridere entusiasta.

"MA CHE C'E' DA RIDERE GASLY?"

"Dai non è emozionante Lewis? Non temere dai, vedo, come posso, che anche Nico è terrorizzato mentre Daniel e Max se la ridono alla grande."

"Questo perché non siete normali" torna a guardare Charles, sembrava così serio nonostante tutti si stessero tenendo ad ogni punto possibile per come l'auto sballottolava.

"Ci siamo quasi, vedrai che arriveremo in tempo."

"Charles, per la miseria voglio festeggiare un matrimonio non dei funerali."

"In ogni caso saremo già vestiti per l'occasione." Frena quasi di colpo vedendo che era riuscito nel suo intento e sentendo la macchina di Max posizionarsi al suo fianco mentre ne usciva con un grido di eccitazione a differenza di Nico che era più pallido del suo vestito. "Visto Lewis? Spero che tu sia felice perché siamo arrivati in tempo."

"No, io sono felice perché siamo arrivati interi e soprattutto vivi." Scende di corsa dalla macchina seguito da un Gasly ancora troppo sovraeccitato per i suoi gusti e stringe Nico felice che fosse terrorizzato ma in buono stato.

"Ma sono pazzi? Troppo giovani."

Una risata esce spontanea dalle sue labbra vedendo tutto quello che stava accadendo, si volta verso Charles mettendo una mano dietro la sua testa poggiando la fronte alla sua. "Ma che bravo, ottima guida, anche se non voglio che fai mai più una cosa come questa ok?"

"Oh ma grazie ahah, ok Seb." Sorride felice e appoggia la testa a quella di Sebastian ridendo prima di sporgersi per baciarlo sentendo poi bussare al finestrino.

"Vedete di muovervi o la nostra quasi morte sarà stata vana."

Era stato bellissimo e, non lo poteva negare, anche commovente. Dopo tutto quello che era successo fra loro non poteva finire meglio di così. Si alza quando vede che si erano avvicinati, "auguri ragazzi e vi auguro il massimo da tutto."

"grazie mille, sia per questo che per il passaggio." Sorride furbamente, "sfrutteremo gli ultimi anni che ci restano dopo quella paura, grazie a te e Max."

"Almeno siamo arrivati in tempo no?" Stringe Charles, "grazie Charles e grazie anche a te Max, ma non solo voi, a tutti, per avermi permesso di sposare questo tizio." Ride guardando Lewis.

"Dovremmo tornare, ma per favore fate guidare noi stavolta." Dopo una risata generale risalirono allo Chalet per l'ultima notte. Charles e Seb presero uno dei pochi voli disponibili, per fortuna del monegasco era proprio Monaco mentre Nico e Lewis partirono per la loro luna di miele. Daniel Max e Gasly decisero di prolungare la loro vacanza li.

"Io ovviamente andrò in albergo." Erano appena atterrati e faceva un certo freddo.

"Come? No non se ne parla nemmeno, non fare l'idiota, tu verrai a casa mia." Sorride "ho incontrato due volte i tuoi, non pensi che adesso tocchi a te?"

"Va bene." Cerca di non ridere e si avvia con lui vedendo, si rende conta solo ora, per la prima volta la casa del ragazzo.

"Mamma" corre da lei e la stringe forte, gli era mancata e davvero parecchio. "Bhe, ho portato a casa una persona che volevo farvi conoscere." Si volta verso Sebastian che stringe la mano della madre presentandosi anche se, ovviamente, sapevano perfettamente chi fosse. "Lui è il mio ragazzo."

"Davvero hai un fidanzato? E perché non ce lo hai detto prima?" Fa accomodare i due portando immediatamente Sebastian con se, "sei così carino e sono felice che ci sia un uomo in casa."

"E noi chi siamo mamma? Io e mio fratello sai?"

Avevano passato un paio di giorni a casa della famiglia di Charles, doveva ammettere che, eccetto i primi giorni in cui era completamente in imbarazzo, non poteva dire che non si fosse sentito a casa. Gli dispiaceva andare ma voleva passare un pò di tempo in famiglia prima di rientrare e, ormai, non mancava molto.

"Salve a tutti" corre da Sebastian cercando di non mostrare quanto fosse felice, era il momento di ricominciare ancora una volta, ancora un anno che sembrava come il precedente ma in realtà era completamente diverso.

"Hey, siete pronti per la gara?"

"Max!"

"Si sono io!" Scoppiano a ridere e poi sentono delle braccia avvolgere le spalle di entrambi. "Ciao Nico."

"Max Max Max."

"Dimmi dimmi dimmi."

"Ho sentito che tu e un certo Daniel... bhe, che cosa interessante."

"Non so che avete sentito ma non è vero per nulla."

"Oh no, non dobbiamo rimettere le cose in piedi come per Charles vero?"

"Non ho bisogno delle ragazze ponpon."

"Vuol dire che tu eri una mia ragazza ponpon?" Charles non poteva non ridere del pensiero restando stretto ancora a Nico come Max.

"Touché" li sente ridere e scuote la testa fintamente esasperato.

"Oh Charles, non temere, sai alla fine non sarà così difficile come con te, non solo perché Daniel è un autentico amore ma perché Max con lui sembra un angelo."

"Ma angelo chi? Vuoi dire che nella realtà sono una serpe?"

"Ma no, non lo diciamo noi ma tu" ride allontanandosi da un colpo di Max.

Si allena appena mentre i due fingono di litigare, era felice che Nico fosse li, aveva dato un nuovo sprint alla gara e sapeva che gli sarebbe mancato nelle gare in cui non avrebbe seguito Lewis, ma questo non voleva dire che non poteva contare su di lui. Si gira attorno guardando tutti loro, erano solo dei conoscenti l'anno scorso e adesso non poteva fare a meno di nessuno di loro e, specialmente, del suo Sebastian.


End file.
